


All the way for you (После грозы)

by Sotha_Sil, Vida_Winter



Category: Loveless
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post canon, Ratings: R, Romance, UST, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые заклинания дают непредвиденный результат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Нацуо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/gifts).



> 1\. Цую – сезон дождей в Японии, продолжительностью примерно с мая по июль в зависимости от местности.  
> 2\. Ри – японская мера длины равная примерно 3,9 км.  
> 3\. Сикидай – деревянная ступенька у входа в дом/квартиру.  
> 4\. Mål [мооль] (швед.) – гол.  
> 5\. Senap, Kardemumma, Kanel (швед.) – горчица, кардамон, корица.  
> 6\. Små [смоо] (швед.) – малый. Автор использует в значении разговорного «Малой».  
> 7\. Kryper [крюпер] (швед.) – ползёт.  
> 8\. Till helvetet [тилль хельветет] (швед.) – к черту.

**Глава 1. Нацуо**

  
__

Come feed the rain  
Cos I'm thirsty for your love  
Dancing underneath the skies of lust.

Poets Of The Fall «Carnival of Rust».

 

Цую в этом году выдался особенно противным. Поливало с первой недели июня, целых полмесяца морося исправно и ежедневно, как по расписанию. Небо серело, по нему медленно ползали толстые набрякшие тучи. Днем смотрелось на редкость меланхолично, в окно выглянешь - и хоть плачь. Летом всегда хочется солнца, но что-то оно нынче жадничает, появляется редко, светит мало и неохотно. Словно в спячку впало. Зато вечера от такой погоды только выигрывают. Кому как, а мне всегда нравилось возвращаться домой под дождем: когда темнеет, лужи на асфальте становятся похожими на волшебные колодцы, и в каждом заперто по личному фонарю. А еще в цую распускаются сливы; парки и пригород стоят то белые, то розовые, в цветах, как платья Нагисы-сенсей в оборках. Жалко, что около нас сплошь многоэтажки. 

В Акихабаре светло круглые сутки. На главной улице пестро от витрин и вывесок, повсюду иллюминация: высотки облеплены цветной мигающей рекламой снизу доверху. Когда мы год назад выбирали квартиру, ты ржал, глядя, как я ворочу нос - мне всегда больше нравилось там, где потише. Ржал и приговаривал, что у нас теперь будет ежедневный праздник с такими-то «рождественскими елками». Пришлось согласиться. Все эти цветные огни, как ни крути, здорово добавляли действительности красок, а толпа… А что толпа? У нас есть Сила, мы можем ходить так, чтобы никто не задел. Тем более что в дожди тут все-таки посвободней. Особенно вечером, как сейчас. 

Я пропустил вперед выходящую из магазина пару под ярко-желтым зонтом, и помотал головой в надежде отлепить ото лба мокрую чёлку. Она торчала из-под надетой задом наперед бейсболки, лезла в глаза и загораживала обзор. Мне пришлось провоевать с ней всю дорогу от метро, в руках было по пакету - это я решил завернуть в круглосуточный около станции и закупиться продуктами. В последнее время мы оба были по уши заняты и появлялись дома хорошо, если на ночь. Так что среди пустых полок холодильника наверняка вешалась уже не мышь, а целый динозавр. Непорядок. Твоя привычка урабатываться вусмерть с годами никуда не делась, несмотря на то, что я, признаться, был бы не против, если бы она сбавила обороты. Но в этом весь ты. У меня жутко ответственная Жертва. Хотя иногда мне начинает казаться, что масштабы этой ответственности какие-то нездоровые и граничат с шилом в жопе. 

В кармане ветровки зажужжал мобильник, и я, извернувшись, кое-как выловил его – не поставишь же пакеты прямо в лужу. На экране мигала фотка одного серьёзного засранца с приставленными к пушистой башке рогами. Сам лично приставил, когда мелкий Аояги нас фоткал. Ты тогда попытался мне напинать, и мы полвечера гонялись друг за другом по всей квартире, как в старые добрые времена. Я улыбнулся, вспоминая – давненько это было, - и нажал кнопку ответа.

\- Да?

\- Куда провалился, Нацу? – без предисловий сердито поинтересовалась трубка. До того сердито, что само собой представилось, как ты там сидишь и играешь в гляделки с пустым холодильником. У тебя очень, очень убедительный взгляд, Йоджи. Твои подшефные от него обычно по стойке смирно вскакивают – сам видел. Но на сей раз от него толку ноль. 

\- Иду уже. Минут через пять жди, - звонок застал меня почти у самого дома. 

\- Я соскучился и есть хочу. 

\- Понял, не дурак. 

\- А вот и дурак. До ночи где-то шастаешь, - в трубку засопело и заворчало. Связь недовольно натянулась. Тут ты был прав. В этот раз я возвращался действительно поздно – у нас в ветеринарке случился неожиданный аврал. Под конец дня пришлось отработать вызов в пригород, там умирала от родов колли-шотландка. Монтаро, мой напарник, вовсю твердил: «Нацуо, не вытянем!». Типа, помрёт, как потом со стариком-хозяином разговаривать? У него самого, того и гляди, сердце от расстройства прихватит. Много чего твердил. Отвлекал только. Этот товарищ в самые ответственные моменты частенько так делает. Вообще-то Монтаро рожей похож скорее на вышибалу, чем на врача, но на самом деле он добряк добряком. Ты обзываешь его Кума-сан, в честь моего старого плюшевого медведя – мол, копия, только ростом здоровый. А так один в один. 

Пациентку мы, кстати, вытащили на радость деду и мелких её тоже. Я иногда мухлюю на работе. Но об этом, разумеется, никто не знает. Хотя, ты стопудово догадываешься и не будешь шуметь из-за этой вынужденной задержки – Жертва всегда чувствует, если Боец использует заклинания. Я состроил суровую рожу и отрапортовал: 

\- Мы с пакетами жратвы очень извиняемся, все втроём. 

На том конце что-то радостно бухнуло. Могу поспорить, ты вскочил и прилип к окну, выглядывая, не видно ли меня уже. 

\- Давайте в темпе, все втроем. 

Я засмеялся. Иногда ты бываешь потрясающим засранцем.

\- Чайник там поставь.

\- Поставлю! – раздалось из трубки. Потом динамик щелкнул, и послышались гудки.

Я перехватил пакеты и быстро зашагал вниз по улице. Мелкий дождик выстукивал что-то непритязательное по тротуарам, редким деревьям и крышам. Ровный негромкий шум действовал, как масштабное успокоительное – народ, спрятавшись под зонты, стал в два раза медленнее. Я никогда не носил зонтов. Я вообще их не люблю, мне больше нравится дождь, как он есть – чтобы и на голову капал, и за шиворот тёк, и чтобы можно было подставлять ему руки, набирая полные пригоршни воды. Все тридцать три удовольствия за раз. Тебя это приводит в недоумение – такой фигнёй обычно дети страдают, но вообще ты привык, что Боец время от времени идиотничает. С кем не бывает, в самом деле. 

Наш дом чуть в стороне от главной улицы – большая серая двадцатиэтажка с мансардой. Последнюю мы, дурея от собственной наглости, как раз и выкупили в прошлом году. Пояса, конечно, затянули о-го-го, но, определённо, оно того стоило. Я ещё в детстве до стыдной дрожи любил высоту: крыши, последние этажи домов, деревья, пригодные для лазания, фотки обалденных, заснеженных горных вершин и, особенно, самолёты. Все те места, откуда на ри вперёд виден простор, от которого у любого нормального человека душа радостно сваливается в пятки. Эта любовь у меня развилась после лаборатории Семи Лун – душной, тесной, устроенной почти в подвале. Мерзейшее было место. 

А для тебя наше новое жилье – дополнительный повод задирать нос. Ты никогда не довольствовался малым и до сих пор рад прыгнуть выше головы. Но я думаю, что само по себе это неплохо. Если не доходит до крайностей, разумеется. Без твоего вечного «бежать и делать» нам бы, пожалуй, хреново пришлось… Особенно поначалу, когда мы только-только из Школы удрали, и жили то там, то здесь - хорошо, что под мост не загремели. Хотя могли. Но миновало, к счастью. А еще ты любишь тайком следить за мной, когда я стою у окна и смотрю на город внизу. У тебя делается такое нечитаемое лицо, очень строгое и страшное. Как будто я снова маленький и лежу, привязанный к лабораторной койке. В такие моменты мне всегда хочется подойти и как следует дернуть светло-зеленый чуб, чтобы один дебил прекратил сочинять всякие глупости. Сказать: сдурел, Йоджи, бросай старое вспоминать, давай чаю выпьем. Но я этого не делаю. Последние полгода мы не очень-то балуем друг друга вниманием – все какие-то неотложные дела, чёрт их дери – так что я бесчестно молчу и наслаждаюсь взглядом в спину. И никому никогда об этом не скажу. На двадцать шестом году жизни мы, наконец-то, начали проникаться двойными стандартами. 

Я нахмурился, сворачивая за угол, и запретил себе думать фигню. У всех время от времени случаются косяки, ну и работа добавляет заноз в задницу. Но мы с тобой ещё неплохо устроились. У нас есть Связь - гарант, что крепче любого обручального кольца. Мало кто может таким похвастаться. А гонка на выживание, по вине которой ты кучу времени едва ли не через день дома не ночевал, закончится прямо завтра. Твоя чокнутая контора расщедрилась на отпуск, хотя дядьки-начальники долго отпирались, не хотели давать. «Саган-сан из аналитического» очень ценный сотрудник с завидными мозгами. Кто бы сомневался! И группа ваша как раз какой-то крутой проект сочиняет – деталей не знаю, я в компьютерных потрохах разбираюсь на уровне обычного пользователя. Но отпуск ты с горем пополам вытряс - у меня самая лучшая в мире Жертва с нехило прокачанным даром убеждения. Правильно, Йоджи. На каком упрямом баране ты всю жизнь тренировался? Вот, то-то. По сравнению со мной все эти дядьки – дети. Я закинул один из мешков на плечо и задрал голову вверх, глядя, как выше всех остальных окон светятся два наших, больших и треугольных. Горят жёлтым тепло, радостно, как этакий урбанистический маяк в шумном городском море. И знакомый силуэт темнеет на фоне одного: стоит на табуретке и задёргивает занавески. Я люблю, когда ты встречаешь меня дома, хотя это и нечасто бывает. 

Твой отпуск начинается прямо завтра, а мой – послезавтра. Взять с того же дня не получилось - деду Цуёками приспичило, чтобы я заполнил какие-то невнятные бумажки прежде, чем свалить. Вообще-то хозяина нашей клиники, конечно, по-другому зовут, но «Цуёками» так приклеилось, что шиш отдерёшь. Монтаро говорит, это потому, что он похож на какого-то чела из мультиков, а девчонки-медсёстры, которые от него с ума сходят, заметили и вовсю пользуются. Но Монтаро, конечно, врёт. Я знаю деда с тех пор, как был подростком и работал на должности «подай-принеси», не в клинике – её ещё и в планах не имелось, - а в обычном зооветеринарном центре. Цуёками тогда носил простой докторский халат и рассказывал мне армейские байки, выходя на крыльцо покурить. И его уже в то время так звали. Я усмехнулся. У меня были неплохие отношения с начальством, так что оно в приступах особой любви посылало нас с Монтаро на срочные вызовы чаще, чем других. Иногда даже ночью. Наверное, из-за того, что я мухлюю. Но в некоторых случаях по-другому ни у кого не получилось бы. У деда нет семьи, ему не с чем сравнивать, возможно, поэтому мы ему нравимся, несмотря на странности. 

А послезавтра мы с тобой укатим из Токио и от всей этой братии на целый месяц. Давно уже собирались, но дела не давали. Поедем в Австралию - ты питаешь к ней иррациональную приязнь, а мне просто хочется увидеть, наконец, как у тебя лицо отомрёт: разве можно столько хмуриться? Итак уже суровый, как военачальник, улыбаешься редко, когда смеялся в последний раз, я уже даже и не помню. Можешь настучать мне по башке, но это никуда не годится. Так что устроим тебе интенсивную терапию дураковалянием, пасторалями и нормальным сном. Ну, и ещё чем-нибудь. В конце концов, меня тоже не будут выдирать из койки ночью оттого, что где-то что-то стряслось. 

Я усмехнулся, зашёл в подъезд и, кивнув консьержу, направился к лифтам. Связь тоненько зазвенела и дёрнулась, пришлось опустить голову в пол, чтобы никто не заметил, как на рожу сама собой ползёт идиотская улыбка от уха до уха: ты волнуешься и скучаешь. Я чувствую. 

В лифте кто-то из мелких прицепил к панели с кнопками наклейку, на которой пыжился от гордости владыка Элронд из «Властелина Колец». Странно, что его до сих пор ключом не исцарапали, у местных пацанов тут почти что мафия: одни лепят, вторые либо царапают, либо рисуют рога или ещё какие-нибудь части. А консьерж потом охает, кряхтит и виртуозно материт шпану, мы пару раз слышали – восхитились. Я, перехватив оба пакета в одну руку, щелкнул Элронда в лоб и состроил таинственную рожу. Новая Зеландия, заслуженная родина этой киношки, совсем рядом с Австралией. И у меня, Йоджи, есть на сей счет некоторые мысли. Тебе понравится, обещаю. 

Дверь в квартиру была распахнута настежь, и из проема светило на весь коридор. Редкое, но очень приятное явление. Ты, стоя на пороге в носках, чуть только в струнку не вытягивался от нетерпения – вцепился в косяк, чтобы наружу без обуви не выскочить. 

\- Йо, - я скинул мешки с едой на тумбочку у двери, посмеиваясь и глядя, как один голодяй сейчас порвется между желанием провести ревизию среди покупок и необходимостью запереться. Лохматый весь, в теплых байковых штанах, в клетчатой рубахе. За ухом – карандаш. Опять что-то считал, неугомонный. Ладно, сам закроюсь, ройся себе на здоровье. 

\- Нацу, я уж подумал, что тебя на ночь загребли. 

\- Не, мы с Монтаро сбежали, - я хлопнул дверью и, усевшись на сикидай, стащил кеды, сунул их на подставку.

\- До трусов мокрый? – ты выудил из пакета упаковку данго и окинул меня величественным взглядом, выражающим крайнюю степень неодобрения. Из-за моей страсти к прогулкам под дождем периодически страдает ковёр. Я покачал головой, снял бейсболку и отряхнул её от воды. По-хорошему, она мне даром не нужна – с непокрытой головой куда приятнее. Но ты ещё во времена голоштанного детства приказал носить, раз уж зонт не беру. На самом-то деле тебе вообще пофиг на ковёр. 

\- Я не простыну, Йоджи. 

В ответ прозвучало нечто среднее между «придурок» и «надеюсь», после чего ты, с независимым видом подхватив пакеты, пошел разгружать их в холодильник. Я разделся и направился следом, по дороге завернув в ванную, чтобы повесить мокрую одежду и накинуть халат. Повязку тоже пришлось сменить на сухую. Тебя, вообще-то, она страшно бесит и побуждает периодически читать длинные лекции о гигиене, взаимном доверии и еще много о чем, но я просто тупо к ней привык. У меня нет комплексов – на неё пялятся точно так же, как пялились бы на шрам, поэтому никакой драмы тут и подавно быть не может. И всё равно с ней привычнее. Я завязал пояс, надел домашние шлёпки и вышел на кухню. Там было уютно и светло, как всегда, когда мы оба дома, но сегодня – особенно. Под потолком, около люстры пищал комар. На столе стояла полная, только что налитая кружка, от которой поднимался едва видимый пар. Серо-зелёный ярлычок на веревочке гласил, что в чае бергамот. Красотища.

\- Пей, пока горячий, - велел ты, колдуя над пакетом. Данго лежали на столе – зуб даю, их не станет ещё до ужина. Мне они не очень, а ты любишь. 

\- Спасибо, - я улыбнулся, сел прямо на стол и, взяв кружку, принялся следить, как моя до жути важная Жертва, Саган-сан, весь из себя начальник копошится то в мешках, то в холодильнике, выставив наружу многострадальную задницу. 

\- Кофе не купил? 

\- Неа.

\- Блин, надо было по телефону сказать. Кончился, - ты нахмурился, но потом махнул рукой. - Ладно, пофиг. 

\- Что едим? – я с удовольствием хлебнул кипятку, чувствуя, как внутри всё согревается: медленно, приятно. Так с одной чашки понимаешь, что домой вернулся. 

\- Якисобу едим, её готовить быстро. Иначе я умру прямо здесь и сейчас.

Мда, сразу видно, кто заседал в пустой квартире и выйти не мог, потому что боялся Бойца-идиота случайно под дверью оставить. А то он, молодец такой, сегодня сдуру ключи на тумбочке в прихожей забыл. И телефон отключил, чтобы во время вызовов под руку не трещало, врубил только на подходе к дому. Не от большого ума, конечно. 

\- Ладно, ликуй, пожиратель лапши. 

Ты состроил страшную рожу и швырнул в меня внушительных размеров помидориной – самой большой из всех. Хотел в лоб зарядить, но я поймал, повертел её в руках и положил на тарелку. Как раз пригодится. 

\- Курицу ещё. Но её не кидай, она не простит. 

\- Ну да, придёт, на Бой вызовет, - ты фыркнул и, качая головой, аккуратно пристроил на полочку коричнево-белую банку шоколадной пасты. Потом критически оглядел пустые пакеты и, смешно почесав переносицу, вытащил пасту обратно – передумал, прямо сейчас есть будешь. А что… С данго она и в самом деле ничего. 

\- Ложку?

\- Давай.

Я порылся в ящике и вытащил одну – у нас на кухне всякого добра хватает, и гайдзинского в том числе. Даже какая-то хрень с двумя зубчиками есть, понятия не имею, зачем она нужна, в стену вместо дротиков кидать разве что. Ты пнул дверцу холодильника, уселся прямо на пол и, недолго думая, отвертел пластмассовую крышку. Жадничая, черпнул полную ложку сладко пахнущей тянучки, понюхал, ухмыльнулся и сунул ее в рот. Лицо моментально сделалось блаженное-блаженное, как будто это не паста из супермаркета, а пища богов. Сладкоежка. Я залпом допил остатки чая и пошёл готовить несчастную якисобу, раз уж она кое-кому так принципиально встряла. На самом деле мне лучше было отвернуться, а то ты бы точно прицепился: «Ну и кретинская лыба, Нацу!». Не говорить же, что у меня камень в глотке рассасывается от одного этого вида: моя Жертва в мятой рубахе сидит на полу и лопает чёртову пасту так, что за ушами трещит. А вокруг дурацкие пустые мешки валяются. Занавеска дрожит на ветру, и дождь стучит о карниз – негромко, размеренно. Я вымыл помидоры, устроил их на доску и принялся резать. Спасибо ками, что прошли эти бешеные полгода, в которые мы почти не виделись. Если честно, меня уже до смерти достала пустая кровать, достали редкие записки, прилепленные на шкаф, ночные смены и скомканные ужины, во время которых то тебе, то мне вечно кто-то названивает. Как будто у нас тут конференц-зал, а не кухня. Но это всё фигня по сравнению с тем, что мы чуть не приспособились к такому положению вещей. Мы чуть не приспособились быть друг без друга, Йоджи. Ты – сочиняя хитровывернутые программы для электронных мозгов, я – возясь с чужим зверьём, которое назавтра забуду, как звали. Не знаю, может все так живут. Но я не хочу. Да, спасибо ками за этот дождик, за тебя - лохматого, объедающегося пастой, и за то, что послезавтра мы, как нашкодившие мальчишки, удерём отсюда далеко-далеко. А потом… а потом придумаем, как выкрутиться. Надо только, чтобы не я один понимал, что пора принять меры. Хотя ты однажды хорошенько высказался, когда меня ночью из постели выдернули, и потом еще долго спал, отвернувшись к стенке – обижался. Тебе тоже не всё равно. Конечно, не всё равно. Ну, а раз так, значит, разберёмся, никуда не денемся. 

Связь вдруг обеспокоенно загудела, я вздрогнул и дал себе мысленного пинка – придурок, развесил сопли по заборам, ещё не хватало, чтобы один любитель клёцек заметил и заволновался. Сегодня будет классный вечер и классная ночь. И точка. 

\- Эй, Нацу, - ты перебрался за стол и разворошил упаковку данго, щедро размазывая шоколад по пухлым цветным шарам. Со стороны смотрелось безмятежно. Я хотел сказать что-нибудь назло, типа: «Морду извозил, умник», подойти близко-близко, почти вплотную и долго стирать несуществующее пятно. А может, даже и не одно. Но неожиданно встретил серьёзный и предельно внимательный взгляд. 

\- Чего? 

Повисло молчание. Ты нахмурился, как-то слишком нерационально передвинув сахарницу на край стола. Она, бедняга, чуть на пол не грохнулась. Потом, спохватившись, вернул её обратно и уже собрался что-то сказать, но не стал. Вместо этого цапнул половину данго, ту, где пасты было побольше, тряхнул башкой и спросил совсем другое: 

\- Что за история с заклинаниями? 

\- В смысле?

\- Сегодня, - вторая половина недоеденной клёцки оторвалась от палочки и свалилась на стол. Ты, подцепив беглянку двумя пальцами, задумчиво сунул её в рот и слизнул с ладони коричневый шоколадный след. Вышло на редкость похабно. – И ещё несколько раз до этого. Я не спрашивал, думал, сам расскажешь, но у меня, оказывается, не Боец, а партизан. 

По-хорошему, моё читерство на работе никогда тебя особо не беспокоило, а то бы эта тема уже давным-давно всплыла. Да я и в жизни не собирался ничего скрывать: там периодически случались действительно прикольные истории, которые, будь я умнее, записывал бы уже куда-нибудь, опуская некоторые подробности, и сдавал бы в журнал. Но это так, гипотетически… 

Странно, что ты спросил именно сейчас. Но, думаю, это ничего. Если одна не в меру умная башка забита какой-то лажей, то порассказать наши без малого боевые байки как раз самое то. Отвлечёшься хоть. 

\- Вообще-то, Йоджи, не партизан, а шулер. 

\- Даже так?

\- Ага, - я улыбнулся, закрыл крышками кастрюлю со сковородкой и, привалившись задом к рабочему столу – варево, оно и само по себе покипит, – принялся рассказывать про мухлёж.  
Начал с сегодняшней вылазки в Макухари – именно из-за неё пришлось шарахаться черт-те до скольки, оставив тебя караулить ключи. Ну и случай был довольно-таки волнующий, не зря Монтаро нудел вдвое больше, чем обычно. Я вполне мог лохануться. Легко. Но, видимо, сегодня Луна в Козероге или ещё чего, и нам удалось. 

Если честно, Йоджи, ты бы справлялся со всем этим на раз-два: Жертвам лучше даются поддерживающие заклинания, а у Бойцов специфика Силы другая и возможности предельно ограничены. Будь на месте зверей люди, я бы точно не потянул, итак каждый раз как на пороховой бочке. Но чем тяжелее задача, тем больше дури потратишь, – сразу всё лишнее долой из головы. Так что, можно сказать, это, своего рода, самодисциплина и лишняя практика между драками. Да, сейчас мы спокойно живём, но, будучи боевой парой, расслабляться никогда нельзя. Я не фанат животного мира, как могло бы показаться, я просто ненавижу проигрывать. Поэтому те пациенты, у которых есть хоть полшанса, у меня выживают всегда. Это не хвастовство. Я привык делать всё, что могу, каждый раз. 

После Макухари вспомнилась история с застрявшей в канализационном люке кошкой – мы тогда без мухлежа обошлись, но очень уж прикольный случай вышел. С кошками вообще беда. Мы с Монтаро от них огребаем, как будто сглазил кто. Раз пять приходилось вместо вызова снимать их, дурно мяучащих, со столбов и высоких деревьев, выговаривая хозяевам, что вообще-то этим занимается кто угодно, но только не наша контора. Люди такие фантазёры. 

Ты прикончил свои клёцки и улегся подбородком на стол, время от времени гадски хихикая, особенно, если речь заходила о каких-нибудь идиотских проколах. Вроде случая, когда Монтаро провалился ногой в решётку канализационного люка сразу после того, как оттуда вытащили кошку. И, конечно, застрял. Или когда я рухнул со стремянки прямиком в навозную кучу. Даже вспоминать не хочу. 

\- Да вы герои, - ты состроил псевдо-почтительную рожу и, потянувшись через стол, отобрал у меня ложку из-под соуса, чтобы проинспектировать, вкусно ли получилось. 

\- Вообще. Это ещё было-то с самого утра. Мы потом в клинику вернулись, а за мной такой ароматный шлейф – как раз посетителей принимать. Вечером еле отмылся.

В кастрюле громко забулькало, я снял её с конфорки и слил воду. Сейчас быстренько отправлю лапшу по адресу, и можно будет есть. Ты рухнул мордой в стол и заржал в голос:

\- Ох, Нацу, придурок… 

\- Чего сразу придурок? Чистая правда. 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, а я тогда почему не помню? 

\- Вы в Осаку ездили на конференцию, тебя два дня не было. Между прочим, к счастью, потому что пахло в доме не духами. 

Я хмыкнул и вернулся к плите. Лапше вперемешку с овощами явно похорошело. Из-под крышки, стоило её только чуть-чуть приподнять, пошёл густой, ароматный пар. Все-таки идея на счёт якисобы оказалась на редкость удачной: дольше валандаться у меня бы, пожалуй, у самого зла не хватило. Я выключил плиту и, постучав ложкой о сковородку, полез в сушилку за тарелками. Но так их и не достал. Меня отвлекла Связь. В груди вдруг отчаянно, тоскливо потянуло, словно там что-то споткнулось и забуксовало, скрежеща вхолостую, не желая идти. Я застыл от неожиданности, тут же позабыв про всё остальное, – мне показалось, что силы, сколько их было, разом куда-то подевались. 

На улице шёл дождь. Кроме стука капель в окно и медленно сходящего на нет шипения сковородки, не слышалось ни звука – одна внезапная глухая тишина. Я обернулся. 

\- Йоджи, что случилось? 

Ты сидел в неудобной позе, напряжённый и прямой; карандаш незамеченным упал на пол. Лицо побледнело, стало почти чужим, непроницаемым. Как будто это кто-то другой только что валялся на столе и блаженствовал под шоколадную пасту. Я подошёл и слегка тронул затянутое клетчатой фланелью плечо. 

\- Йоджи? 

\- Давай ужинать, - голос был глухой и тихий. 

Я возмутился. Конечно, сперва пожрём, как по команде, а потом продолжим выяснять, какого хрена. Нашёл дурака. 

\- Сейчас, только кнопку на тебе найду, которая голову выключает. В чём дело? 

Ты не ответил – вздохнул и молча ткнулся лбом мне в живот, обхватил обеими руками и замер. Форточка распахнулась от ветра, шторка метнулась вверх дурацким темно-синим парусом. Такого же цвета, как ночь снаружи. Я положил обе ладони на пушистый, нежно-зеленый затылок и принялся гладить вечно замороченную башку. Волосы под пальцами были шёлковые. Где-то в книжках это, может, и плохая метафора, но у тебя они на самом деле такие: мягкие, очень красивые, обалденные наощупь – всю жизнь бы перебирал. Мне всё равно, что где пишут. Я люблю только то, что сам вижу, знаю и чувствую. 

\- Ладно, твоя взяла. Только потом молчать не смей. 

\- Хорошо, - ты разжал руки, быстро отворачиваясь и избегая встречаться со мной взглядом. Очень аккуратно собрал со стола обёртки от данго, сложил их кучкой и унёс в мусорку. Связь молчала, как мертвая, в животе было холодно, словно там вдруг образовалась чёрная дыра. Закрываешься. Ты недавно научился так делать. Отвратительное умение – я предпочёл бы двадцать раз перепсиховать пополам с тобой. Успокоишься – выложу всё начистоту, попрошу больше никогда его не использовать. Пристану и буду надоедать, пока не согласишься. 

Я разложил ужин по тарелкам и уселся на своё место, слушая, как в ванной шумит вода – ты отмывал руки от пасты. Если уж совсем откровенно, есть как-то перехотелось. Мда… похоже кто-то тебя крепко достал. Так, что даже внутренний энерджайзер не спас: ты выглядел здорово устало, несмотря на упрямо сведённые брови. Ну, ничего. У нас обоих теперь есть время отдохнуть. Я взялся за лапшу, но она оказалась какой-то безвкусной. Похоже, мои кулинарные таланты дали осечку. Вот блин. 

Ужин прошёл откровенно так себе: один жуёт, второй смотрит, потом наоборот. Как не подавились ни разу – не знаю. Нормальные люди сначала решают неотложные вопросы, а потом уже за хлеб насущный берутся. От этого и желудок целее, и нервы крепче. Но у нас периодически случается такая полоса, что всё переворачивается вверх дном, а назад попробуй верни. Устав давиться, я отложил палочки и в упор посмотрел на тебя. 

\- Ну все, хватит. Колись. 

Ты беглым движением убрал волосы со лба. Взял салфетку, сложил её вчетверо, потом ещё пополам, потом развернул и принялся теребить белые бумажные уголки. Лицо было такое, как будто вот-вот в холодную прорубь прыгнешь. 

\- Нацу, ты только орать не начинай. 

Я снял повязку – кожа под марлей вспотела из-за стояния у плиты. Собирался перевязать её, но от твоих слов, кажется, забыл, как руками шевелить.

\- Когда я на тебя орал? 

Ты смутился, но, нахмурившись, продолжил:

\- Всё равно, не начинай. 

\- Хорошо.

Стало до отвращения понятно, что сейчас случится какая-нибудь жопа. Точнее, это было ясно уже тогда, когда один умник нечаянно по Связи шарахнул, но «Нацу, не ори» означало, что размер жопы должен меня как минимум впечатлить. Светло-карие глазищи напротив на секунду прикрылись, а потом уставились в окно. Ты не хотел меня расстраивать, даже вынужденно. 

\- Ну… В общем, с отпуском облом. 

С улицы беспечно дунуло. Повисла долгая неудобная пауза. Я медленно опустил локти на стол. Получилось неаккуратно - тоненькая светлая циновка съехала, и с неё на пол посыпалась всякая мелочевка. 

\- А точнее? 

\- Завтра я уезжаю в командировку. В Швецию. На очень важную встречу. И ещё меня попросили выступить на конференции - есть шанс, что проект найдет поддержку за границей, - ты говорил быстро, боялся, видимо, что перебью. Зря. Для этого я слишком офигел.

\- Надолго?

\- На две недели, а там как пойдёт. Возможно, придётся задержаться. Это наша первая крупная работа с иностранной фирмой, наверняка по экскурсиям затаскают… 

Звучало так, как будто тебе приходится виниться. Отстой. 

На середине стола стояла злополучная сахарница, красивая, светло-кремовая, с коричневыми силуэтами журавлей. Я смотрел на неё - схватился взглядом, как за соломинку, и не мог отпустить. Словно если отпущу, то придётся подтвердить самому себе: да, ты действительно сказал то, что сказал. 

\- Отказаться нельзя? – попытка, конечно, не пытка, но мне с трудом в это верилось. Если бы представилась хоть четверть возможности увильнуть, ты бы увильнул. Не из-за праздной лени, а потому что нашим образом жизни требовалось срочно заняться. Уж больно он начал смахивать на дурдом, где двое пациентов в одной палате не могут даже разговаривать друг с другом, когда хотят. 

\- Нацу, - ты послал через стол очень решительный, упрямый взгляд. – Я хочу поехать. Мы с парнями угрохали на этот проект кучу сил. Кем я буду, если упущу шанс и не доведу всё до ума? Нельзя же вот так взять, и людей подставить!

Я встал и принялся убирать посуду. В голове будто перемкнуло. На столе валялась смятая салфетка, которую ты весь разговор по инерции крутил туда-сюда и почти сложил зайца. Ты вечно складываешь зайцев. Хотя на самом деле знаешь очень много фигур – подсматривал за мной в детстве. 

\- Пойми, Нацу, это очень важно. 

\- Понимаю, блин.

Самое противное, я действительно понимал. Без дураков. Ты этот свой проект рожал в нехилых муках, ночи напролёт дрых с бумажками в обнимку даже дома, а что у вас там на работе, будь она трижды неладна, творилось, – даже сказать не возьмусь. Я порядочный эгоист, раз имею по этому поводу целый список недостойных мыслей. Внушительный список, который, признаться, давно и здорово злит. 

Внутри раззявила пасть невидимая холодная дыра. 

– Перестань закрываться. Мы пара, или как? 

\- Но я думал…

\- Не думай. Надумались уже, достаточно, - получилось резче, чем хотелось бы, но я просто не смог удержаться. 

Что там обычно говорят, «и в горе и в радости»? Правильно говорят, хватит скрываться и бегать друг от друга, как дети. Мелкие были – нормально себя вели, а тут вдруг как накрыло. Один умный, второй умный, а вместе дураки, хоть убей. 

Ты снял блок, и по Связи в обе стороны шарахнуло с такой силой, что всю злость как рукой сняло, а под ложечкой противно заныло. Захотелось бросить нахрен посуду в мойке, схватить тебя в охапку и привязать к кровати. И никуда не пускать. 

Я, чёрт возьми, скучаю по тебе, Йоджи. Даже когда мы в одной комнате. Как давно это началось? Без понятия. Мне кажется, в последнее время я стал отвратительно неадекватный.

\- Ты против. 

\- Конечно, - намыленная тарелка чуть не выскользнула из рук, пришлось ловить. Получилось. Преимущество Бойцов в том, что у нас хорошие рефлексы – тело справляется само, даже если в мозгах все ходуном ходит. 

\- Нацу, давай потом отпуск возьмем? Сможешь с дедом договориться? 

\- Попробую. 

Выключив кран, я вытер руки, подставил к окну коренастую трехногую табуретку – надо было закрыть форточку. Она у нас до жути неудобная, очень высоко, всё время приходится лазить. И попробуй не залезь - на верхних этажах ночами дует, свищет прямо. Ненавижу замерзать. Я стукнул кулаком по раме. Что-то бы с ней сделать, больно уж тугая... Колотишь, как идиот, из раза в раз. 

Вообще-то мне хотелось взять тебя за грудки и тряхануть хорошенько - заставить, хоть бы и силой, посмотреть, наконец, вокруг. Неужели ты не видишь, Йоджи, что с нами творится полная дрянь? Мы ежедневно, ежеминутно упускаем самое важное, каждый по-своему. Я сегодня утром минут на пять завис с чертовой сахарницей в руке, вспоминая, сколько ложек моя Жертва кладёт в кофе. И только потом сообразил, что в квартире глухая тишь. Что ты не в ванной моешься, а уже на работу усвистал. Это жесть. 

«Давай потом отпуск возьмем, сможешь с дедом договориться? Съездим куда-нибудь… в ту же Австралию, например. Представляешь, ну и страна! Один-единственный нормальный бунт, и тот из-за выпивки», - сказал ты полгода назад, когда только-только началась наша затяжная свистопляска. Смеялся, помню, изображая кенгуру, – приставил подушку к пузу и бегал, как беременный. Мне захотелось провалиться к чёрту. Ты это забыл. Точно так же, как я забыл, сколько сахара нужно класть в твой кофе. 

Но было одно «но», из-за которого я молчал, молчу и буду молчать, даже если у самого в голове адова сковорода. Тебе жизненно необходимо барахтаться по уши в заботах, каких-то идеях, закорючках, в проектах и высоких материях, а потом выплывать из них с выражением «о, как!» на роже. Ты очень честолюбивый. И талантливый. И ты добился всего сам, а не как некоторые, мухлюя втихомолку. Ну а отпуск… Ох, да шут с ним, с отпуском. В клинике всегда найдется, чем заняться. С читерством, или без, а дела в итоге делаются. И дед Цуёками будет рад. 

\- Схожу до круглосуточного, кофе куплю, - я остановился у тебя за спиной и положил ладонь на нежно-зелёную макушку, примяв вставший торчком упрямый вихор. 

Ты резко повернулся и перехватил мою руку, с силой сжал запястье.

\- С ума сошёл? Ночью? 

\- Завтра утром тебе нечего будет пить. Тут близко. 

\- Нацу, не смей. Это приказ. 

Я улыбнулся и поцеловал холодную худую ладонь. Она пахла шоколадом, мылом и чем-то ещё. Где-то внутри заворочалась горькая нежность, которой накопилось во мне постыдно много. 

\- Извини, Йоджи. Очень хочется пройтись. Ложись спать, тебе завтра вещи собирать. 

Ты, помрачнев, освободил мою руку, опустил глаза и медленно отвернулся обратно к столу. Мы поняли друг друга. 

Я пошёл одеваться. Неудачный получился вечер. Просто отвратительный. 

***

К ночи дождь действительно набрал обороты: унылая серенькая морось сменилась быстрым перестуком тяжелых капель об асфальт и пузырями в лужах. От щедро льющей, плохо видимой в темноте воды начинало казаться, что чернильно-синий воздух дрожит и дышит, сам по себе движется сверху вниз. Неспокойный, тревожный. 

До супермаркета мне удалось добраться практически не вымокнув – тогда ещё поливало не так усердно, вполне можно было обойтись короткими перебежками от подъезда к подъезду и от одного пустующего лотка к другому. Поначалу я собирался вернуться быстро. На самом деле, где это видано, чтобы нормальные люди с постными рожами трагически шарахались по улице, когда там льёт мама не горюй? Дурость это всё. Да, мне нравится дождь. Но только если он стремительными прозрачными струями сваливается на голову прямо с неба и моет тебя, как мамаша своего непутёвого, но любимого младенца. Или если толстые капли лениво ползут за шиворот, мол, эй, человечек, ты очень смешно устроен; мы проедемся на тебе до следующего поворота. 

Сегодня невидимая вода падала из ниоткуда, готовая прибить к земле любого, у кого хватит мозга высунуться. Злая и холодная, чужая. Зазевайся – тут же утащит в темно-синее ночное брюхо. Я стоял, привалившись спиной к кирпичной стене, под преступно узким козырьком крыши какого-то пристроя. Двор вокруг был малознакомый. Это сначала мне хотелось сбегать до магазина и вернуться поскорее, но потом оказалось, что за такое короткое время раздрай из башки никуда не делся. И я, сунув банку кофе во внутренний карман ветровки, пошёл, куда глаза глядят – раздражённый, как оса, и расстроенный в жопу. Наверняка, со стороны смотрелось по-кретински. Но лучше так, чем светить дома физиономию, которая добавит тебе нервотрёпки перед поездкой. 

Во дворе, как раз напротив, тускло горел один-единственный фонарь. Бледно-жёлтая клякса-дурнушка на фоне старого, почти голого дерева. Выходя из дома, я опять проехался на лифте и снова встретился нос к носу с целехоньким, не исцарапанным ещё Элрондом. Похоже, он был и вправду долгожитель, даром, что наклейка. Это напомнило мне, что вообще-то помимо Австралии, я хотел устроить одному умнику сюрприз. Мечтал, сидя у себя в кабинете и закинув ноги на стол – на радость чистюле Монтаро, - как ты уснешь башкой в подушки где-нибудь в гостинице, расслабленный, уютный, а я под утро сцапаю тебя в охапку и перенесу нас в Южные Альпы. Туда, где снимали Андуин. Там, Йоджи, такая красотища, какую своими глазами увидишь, – дышать через раз перестанешь. Горы! Неровная гряда обалденно белых вершин в снежных шапках, бескрайний простор впереди… И солнца целое море! Тогда ты бы точно понял, почему я сам не свой от высоты. Не из-за призрака лаборатории в Семи Лунах – я помню её, но не боюсь. А потому что к этому толком не подберёшь слов – к ощущению, когда у тебя далеко под ногами вся земля целиком, огромная, страшно далёкая. И небо над головой. Только руку подними – и вот оно, настоящее, бери и трогай. Никто не помешает, оно всё твоё. 

А ещё я в инете нашёл, где там поблизости продаётся всякая дурацкая мелочёвка для любителей кино. Думал, купим страшному и ужасному Саган-сану кольцо всевластья и оборжёмся, какой ты у нас тёмный властелин, подшефным своим проходу не даёшь. 

Дождь лил стеной, очень близко – хорошо, если в пяти сантиметрах от лица. Так себе укрытие оказалось, надо было побольше найти. А то стоишь, ни влево, ни вправо. Неудобно. Воздух, правда, был классный – холодный, влажный, таким попробуй, надышись. Но за городом лучше. Там в цую цветут сливы. 

\- Нацуо? 

Я, вздрогнув от неожиданности, чуть не мотнулся наружу, но вовремя удержался. Под козырек резво заскочили две знакомые тени - заскочили и принялись отряхиваться, фыркая от холодных брызг с одежды. Нелюбимые. Вот тебе и раз. 

\- Ха, точно, - мелкий Аояги забил на мокрую куртку – правильно, такую проще снять, - удивлённо наклонил голову и бочком протиснулся ко мне между стеной дождя и кирпичной стеной. С волос текло, но, кажется, его это не особо беспокоило. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Агацума, на удивление расслабленный, едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул, здороваясь. Потом, подняв подбородок, аккуратно развязал насквозь сырой фиолетовый шейный платок - наверняка до жути противный, - встряхнул его и, покачав головой, принялся выжимать. Рицка давным-давно, ещё в школе запретил ему мотать на себя устрашающее количество бинтов, а потом и необходимость отпала. Мелкий у нас, конечно, не волшебник, но уникум – это уж точно. Он отобрал у своего Бойца платок: «Бесполезно, Соби, дома высушим», - и сунул его в карман. Агацума снова улыбнулся, прислонившись спиной к стене, вытащил пачку сигарет и с удовольствием закурил. По воздуху неторопливо поплыл горьковатый сизый дымок.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты ценитель ночных прогулок, Нацуо. 

Я хмыкнул.

\- Мимо, Соби, я фанат. Сами чего тут потеряли? 

\- Всё тебе скажи, - мелкий состроил невозмутимую рожу, смахнул со лба чёлку и покосился на Бойца. У того ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Ну, всё ясно. Тили-тили-тесто. – Почему без головного убора? Йоджи же тебе, по-моему, запретил?

\- Забыл, - я пожал плечами. Это была чистая правда. Я действительно, без всякой задней мысли, забыл бейсболку на батарее в ванной. 

Нелюбимые переглянулись. Я это заметил и выругался про себя. Ещё не хватало, чтобы они сейчас чего-нибудь поняли. Соби с Рицкой своими друзьями дорожат и в помощи, если потребуется, никогда не отказывают. Загвоздка в том, что методы у них иногда бывают чересчур своеобразные. Не всегда, но частенько. Мелкий – нехилая Жертва, у него в голове тысяча и одна комбинация на все случаи жизни и парочка коварных планов в загашнике. Даром, что на вид безобидный пацан. Они с Агацумой, если за дело берутся, то результата добиваются всегда. Вопрос – как? Самый опасный вопрос, потому что у обоих богатая фантазия. 

Я достал из джинсов фантик от жвачки и, скатав его, бросил в тёмный грязный ручей, бегущий почти под ногами. Шарик поплыл, вздрагивая и вертясь. Мне до чёртиков не хотелось, чтобы кто-то вмешивался. Просто хоть провались. Это было бы мегаотстойно по отношению к тебе – ты ведь стараешься. Всё, что можешь, делаешь, просто получается не всегда. 

\- Хм, Нацуо. Мы с Рицкой собирались зайти завтра вечером. Тебе нужны были запасные карты памяти для фотоаппарата. У нас нашлось две штуки, - Соби бегло стряхнул пепел с сигареты и, задумчиво затянувшись, оглядел меня с ног до головы. Внимательно, как будто рисовать собирался. Плохо. 

Я представил, да. Как эти двое заходят на чай, а тебя нет дома. И вагон, нет, целый поезд вопросов, один за другим: «Нацуо, что?», «Нацуо, где?», «Нацуо, как?». 

\- Спасибо, парни, я уже сам нашёл. 

Мелкий заулыбался и хлопнул меня по плечу. 

\- Да ладно тебе, больше фоток привезёте. Обязательно зайдите в парк дикой природы, Соби говорит, там много всего интересного. Называется… хм… - он свел брови и пощелкал пальцами, делая вид, что вспоминает. Я сразу понял, что засранец притворяется - на самом деле у него прекрасная память.

\- «Дикий мир», - подсказал Агацума.

\- Да-да, «Дикий мир». Хочу снимок настоящего баобаба – там растут, я в интернете прочитал. Щелкнешь мне?

Я прикрыл глаз. Бледно-желтая клякса фонаря на мгновение пропала, но потом появилась снова – ненастоящая, след от самой себя, - заплавала в темноте, как будто жила где-то под веком. Вредно столько смотреть на свет. 

Фотографию ему сделай, надо же. Ладно, пусть их. Пусть приходят и давят на мозги, самое главное, чтобы попозже зашли, когда ты уже будешь сидеть в самолёте и третировать стюардессу на предмет невкусных бутербродов.

\- Уболтал. Поищем мы этот баобаб. Во сколько вас ждать? 

\- В пять, - ровно сказал Соби, выкидывая окурок под дождь. Мелкий глянул на Бойца быстро и вопросительно, но тот только молча кивнул. Конспираторы хреновы. 

\- В пять не выйдет, у меня смена до восьми, - вернее, до семи, но я намерен ещё раньше отпроситься - мне хочется проводить тебя в аэропорт. 

\- Не страшно, - Агацума положил ладонь на плечо своей Жертве. – Йоджи нас впустит. 

Я сжал в карманах кулаки. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Нелюбимые явились и увидели, как ты заседаешь на чемоданах, готовый свалить на день раньше и не туда, куда надо. Они ведь обязательно влезут. Из лучших побуждений, конечно, но – честно – на сей раз в жопу такие лучшие побуждения. И, главное, попробуй-ка, по-хорошему скажи, мол, ребят, не ваше дело… Нихрена не выйдет. Мы Нелюбимым слишком нравимся. 

\- Да Йоджи дрыхнуть будет весь день под включённый телек. Не помните, что ли, как они там у себя пахали неделю без продыха? Сегодня-то еле приполз, кое-как пожрал и упал. 

\- Нацуо, - Аояги-младший свёл брови и посмотрел сумрачно, исподлобья. Всю веселость с рожи как смыло. – Ты плохо врёшь. 

Нелюбимые стояли в двух шагах и глядели в упор, оба. Жертва – поджав губы, мрачно хмурясь, чем-то отдалённо напоминая старшего брата, а Боец – с виду спокойно, но это его спокойствие мы с тобой, Йоджи, на собственной шкуре испытали, когда он нас в авторежиме в колбасу раскатал. Всё, сейчас точно вцепятся.

\- Рит-тян, ты чего? – я сделал попытку отмахнуться и заржал, хотя вышло откровенно так себе. - Соби, мелкий меня, кажись, подозревает. 

\- Возможно потому, что на часах, - Агацума аккуратно вытащил из кармана мобильник и проверил время, - два ночи. А ты стоишь на улице в соседнем районе под дождем, без головного убора.

\- И без повязки, которую не снимаешь даже дома.

Я обалдело заморгал и от всей души возмутился:

\- Э-э-э? Парни, хорош прикалываться, не смешно. 

Это было действительно не смешно, ни разу. Совсем уже стыд потеряли, что тот, что другой: брешут, как дышат, и хоть бы один постеснялся! Но почему-то от моего возмущения физиономии у обоих Нелюбимых стали только красноречивее. Рицка, расстроено вздохнув, поднял руку и аккуратно приложил ладонь к моему лицу, справа. Я раскрыл, было рот, но сказать ничего не успел. Внутри резко похолодело, оборвалось и со свистом ухнуло вниз… Повязки действительно не было. Я забыл её. И даже не заметил. 

Зашумел ветер, сердито кидая под козырёк пригоршню холодных тяжелых капель. Мелкий поморщился, сунув руки в карманы. Стал похож на галчонка, только в человеческий рост. Соби, вновь вытащив своё курево, приготовился дымить ментолом в атмосферу. Я отвернулся от них и уставился на свет, тусклый, желтоватый, нездоровый – дождь заставлял его дрожать, словно фонарь тоже трясся и мёрз. Как будто его лихорадило. 

\- Рассказывай.

Я прислонился спиной к стене. 

\- Завтра в восемь приходите, чаю похлебаем. Но рассказывать не буду, извините уж. 

\- Нацуо, бесишь! Нам каждый раз заклинаниями кидаться, чтобы тебе язык развязать? - Рицка рассерженно топнул ногой. Вот упёртая башка… - Ну хорошо, сам угадаю. Йоджи и его работа, больше нечему. Накануне отпуска. Значит, пролетел ваш отпуск. Угадал? 

\- Угадал.

Мелкий сдулся.

\- Вот гадство… Слушай, ты поговори с ним, а? Или, хочешь, мы поговорим. 

\- Ребят, - я посмотрел на Нелюбимых предельно серьёзно. – Спасибо, конечно, но мы как-нибудь сами. Вы наши с Йоджи лучшие друзья, мы вас, придурков замороченных, любим, как умеем. Но на сей раз не лезьте. Кроме шуток. Иначе будем драться. 

Они растерянно переглянулись. Кажется, мне удалось их обидеть, обоих разом. Вот блин… Дипломат из меня. 

\- Эй, вы завтра вечером приходите, я пожрать приготовлю. А с бодягой этой мы сами разберёмся, надо же когда-то соображать начинать. 

\- Спать вали, - буркнул мелкий, отбирая у Бойца почти докуренную сигарету и бросая её на землю. Агацума негромко хмыкнул, вышло очень по-доброму. Потом поправил очки и, покачав головой: «Опять сердишься, Рицка», - обнял Жертву сзади. Переместятся, пешком не пойдут. 

\- По домам. 

Я кивнул и улыбнулся. Все-таки Нелюбимые – хорошие парни. 

\- Ага. Спасибо. 

***

В квартире было тихо и темно: кажется, ты действительно лёг. Связь тоже молчала, но не так, как если бы тебе снова пришло в башку закрыться, а просто и спокойно. Правильно. Я, стараясь не шуметь, стащил промокшие кеды, ветровку, и, не зажигая света, на цыпочках прокрался в кухню. Оставлю кофе прямо на столе, а то не увидишь, будешь потом ползать сонный и с кругами под глазами. Как панда. Всем подряд понравишься. А коллегам своим – особенно.  
На полу под столом валялись упавшие палочки и злополучная повязка. Вот ведь гадина… Если бы не она, Нелюбимым и в головы бы не взбрело допытываться, что да как. Хотя, кто их знает, мелкий Аояги – доморощенный оракул, - может, и так бы угадал. У нас, Йоджи, уже давно всё белыми нитками шито. Я с досады потёр здоровый глаз и, раздеваясь на ходу, пошёл в комнату. Не посплю, так хоть полежу. А завтра обрадую деда Цуёками. Пусть пляшет. Вдруг разрешит бумажки не разбирать… Мало ли. 

Ты свернулся в загогулину лицом к стене и тихо-тихо дышал. Нежно-зелёная макушка угнездилась на самой большой подушке: лохматая, вся в петухах. Я осторожно отогнул край одеяла и забрался в тепло. Здесь едва уловимо пахло шоколадной пастой и мылом, как будто ты повалялся в том и в другом, прежде чем идти спать. Запах был сладкий, но мне вдруг стало так безумно горько, что пришлось изо всех сил сжать зубы и вцепиться в простынь. Нельзя тебя будить. Спи, Йоджи. Я тебя отпущу. Конечно отпущу, никуда не денусь. А приедешь – разберёмся. И всё будет хорошо.  
Ты вздрогнул во сне. Мне захотелось подползти поближе, обнять упрямца по-хозяйски, улечься так, чтобы дышать тебе прямо в ухо – слушай, Йоджи. Нас двое. Но я не стал. Обниму – и горечь вырвется наружу, отравит весь воздух к чертям, задушит обоих за ночь. Я тихо отвернулся лицом к окну и залез головой под подушку – ждать утра.


	2. Йоджи

**Глава 2. Йоджи**

_Out of my way I'm coming, with an excuse just underway  
Reality's so daunting, and I've got no way to explain_

_Poets of the fall "Diamonds for tears"_

Солнечный луч бил прямо по глазам. Ворочайся, не ворочайся, а противная полоска света все равно проникнет сквозь занавески, чтобы мешать спать.

В очередной раз перевернувшись на спину, я вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза. Кровать пуста - значит, ушел уже. Небось, сейчас рассказываешь своему деду-начальнику, как решил забить на отдых и еще поработать. Он-то, конечно, поверит, да и обрадуется к тому же. Так и слышу это его "Какой замечательный работник, Саган-кун! Трудолюбивый. Не то, что некоторые новенькие…".

Я хмыкнул и потер глаза. По-моему, только Цуёками и верит, когда ты врешь, Нацу. Рицка и Соби сразу просекают, если темнить начинаешь или чушь несёшь; а мне попробуй только соври. Тут мало того, что Связь всю правду выложит, так и без нее, по красноречивой роже, которую ты скорчишь от неловкости, понятно станет. Весь как на ладони. Остальным, наверное, и случая-то не подворачивалось лапши на уши навешать. Но это и к лучшему: я же говорю, ты не умеешь врать.

На кухонном столе одиноко стояла банка кофе. В свете утреннего солнца и событий вчерашнего вечера она выглядела как минимум подарком с небес. Вот и отлично, хоть проснусь по-человечески.

Интересно, когда я стал заядлым кофеманом? Хотя помню, да. Через некоторое время после того, как мы стали чувствовать тепло. Фигово же Нагиса-сенсей ставила блоки! Один вот только болевой остался, спасибо, что хоть он не слетает. Были бы мы Зеро в полном смысле, если бы чувствовали боль? Видимо, нет. Пришлось бы заново учиться всему, и мы оба знаем, что нет никаких гарантий, говорящих: "Вам бы это удалось".

Но чувство холода и тепла - это прикольно. Нет, правда. Раньше все, что мы трогали, казалось одинаково никаким. А теперь выяснилось, что у меня холодные руки и пятки, если хожу дома босиком, а ты, наоборот, всегда теплый. Причем иногда, когда без шапки своей на улицу выйдешь, так вообще горишь. Кстати на улице тоже все стало ощущаться иначе: оказалось, ветер холодит лицо, и первое время это чувствовалось настолько сильно, что мы закутывались в шарфы, как две мумии - только нос смешно торчал, и щелочки для глаз виднелись.

А летом солнце печет. Нет, не так. Солнце ужасно, кошмарно жарит! Ками-сама, какое-то время я даже искренне считал, что никогда больше не одену ничего черного. И мысли в голове крутились: "Блин, да неужели люди всю жизнь это чувствуют?", "Надо найти Нагису-сенсей и попросить ее снова поставить блок", "Черт, как Нацу это все переносит?". Вот, кстати, с тобой проще все было. Ты вообще философски воспринял перемены в ощущениях. Это еще если учесть, что тебе приходилось терпеть мое нытье, за которое теперь очень стыдно.

Собственно, именно ты и предложил мне тогда кофе.

\- Выпей, - сказал, - он горячий, тебе понравится. И сразу день перестанет быть таким фиговым.

А день тогда на самом деле не задался: мы сражались с какой-то Парой, впервые после снятия блока на тепло. Было ужасно непривычно, и сконцентрироваться на врагах так же хорошо как обычно не получалось. Мы, правда, все равно победили, потому что чувство боли все-таки мучительнее ощущений жара или мороза, но потрепало нас изрядно.

С завтраком я немного не рассчитал, черт. Сделал больше, чем нужно. Впрочем, это мой вечный косяк. Что поделаешь, привык уже на двоих готовить и накладывать тебе в тарелку ровно столько, чтобы не слышать жалоб, типа: «Закормишь ведь, Йоджи!». Но в то же время, чтоб я сам был спокоен. А то мало ли, не наешься.

Вот не знаю, возможно, кому-то поедание завтрака в одиночестве и приносит удовольствие, но я точно не из таких людей. От скуки в голову начинают лезть мысли. А после вчерашнего концерта даже не надо быть волшебником, чтобы понять, какие.

На самом деле отпуск был моей идеей: мы оба слишком устали от работы, повседневной рутины, ну и от обстановки вокруг, пожалуй. До того дошло, что это уже просматривается невооруженным глазом. У меня залегли синяки под глазами, практически перестали сниться сны, да и в целом я стал какой-то задерганный. Ты, Нацу, тоже устал, хоть и выражается это не так явно. Теперь ты говоришь спокойнее, вечерами чаще отрубаешься на диване, а в выходной, когда он с моим не совпадает, сидишь дома и бездельничаешь. На улицу выходишь все реже. 

Но самое печальное – мы чертовски мало времени уделяем друг другу, несмотря на то, что живем вместе.

Дела наваливаются, как снежный ком. Поначалу не замечаешь, думаешь, вот, мелочь какую-то надо сделать, не забыть. Потом, через неделю-две спохватываешься с этой мелочью и внезапно понимаешь, что еще куча забот накопилась, а дедлайн уже вчера. 

И так постоянно, то у меня, то у тебя. Условия жесткого цейтнота, чтоб его.

Со всей этой кутерьмой как-то вовсе не до романтики, которой так не хватает! Вообще, знаешь, Нацу, меня дико раздражает, когда посреди ужина звонят какие-то придурки из отдела разработки и заводят свою шарманку: «Саган-сан, а какая у нас последняя версия файла?», «Саган-сан, а где находится папка с перечнем функций последней модели релиза?». И прочую фигню. Я не справочное бюро, и за круглосуточные консультации мне сверхурочных не платят, так что идти бы им всем к черту... Но беда в том, что эти балбесы действительно работают и вечерами, и ночами, а кроме меня, знающего наш проект от и до, спросить им больше некого. Ну, то есть как. Есть кого, конечно, но те коллеги либо страшно косноязычны, либо криворуки. А работа должна продвигаться. Вот и приходится тихо выдыхать сквозь зубы, мысленно убивать весь отдел к чертям, а затем отвечать в спокойной манере, где, что и как.

У тебя в конторе те же проблемы, только под другим соусом: никогда заранее не знаешь, когда и с чьим зверьем случится какая-нибудь ерунда. Вот и звонят то Монтаро твой, то дед-начальник и тоже начинают в уши вдувать: «Нацуо, срочно надо кошку спасать, у нее тут камни в почках. Давай к нам, быстро!».

Потому и выходят то камни в почках, то глюки в релизах вместо ужина.

Ты мог бы и не работать, конечно. С голоду мы бы и не умерли, и на улице бы не остались - одной моей зарплаты достаточно, чтобы содержать нас обоих. Но ты просто не сможешь сидеть целыми днями дома без дела, я же понимаю. Так уж устроены Бойцы. Им обязательно нужно куда-то выплескивать энергию Связи - нельзя впадать в состояние «застоя», а то потом долго вытаскивать придется. При этом многое же еще и от характера зависит. Я вот уверен, что спокойно сидеть и рисовать, взяв пример с Соби, ты точно не сможешь. Это же как медитация – по-любому не твое.

Так что лучше занимать себя работой. Тем более ты прекрасно с ней справляешься, даже несмотря на мелкое читерство. Помню, сперва я даже не понял, что за всплеск Силы внезапно дошел до меня со стороны Бойца. Звон, слабый, но довольно отчетливый – какое-то Заклинание, но вот так сразу и не скажешь какое. Я слегка потянул Связь, как бы спросив, что случилось. Но ответом мне было лишь ровное сияние гладкой Нити, означающее: «Все в порядке».

После того случая я много раз замечал подобное натяжение и выплески Силы. Сначала хотел звонить и выяснять, что происходит, но каждый раз меня останавливало внутреннее ощущение, что ты занят, сосредоточен на чем-то важном. И каждый раз я клал телефон на место, так и не набрав твой номер. Подумав, чем таким важным ты мог заниматься, я довольно быстро догадался о причине пользования Заклинаниями.

А потом это уже стало своего рода традицией: ты продолжаешь пользоваться Силой на работе, я делаю вид, что не замечаю, и не задаю никаких вопросов. Так продолжалось ровно до вчерашнего вечера.

На самом деле я узнал о командировке еще в первой половине дня. Мне даже билеты прислали. Но не мог же я позвонить тебе в обеденный перерыв и выдать между делом: "Знаешь, Нацу, кажется, наш отпуск только что накрылся. Но ты не волнуйся, мы его обязательно устроим, просто позже", или что-то еще в том же духе.

Кошмар, я весь день думал, как скажу тебе об этом, как признаюсь! Давно меня так совесть не грызла... И не поехать нельзя - наши дебилы сольют всю презентацию, и контракт не выгорит. И отпуск нужен как воздух. В итоге, что я сделал? Правильно, сбежал от ответа и закрылся от собственного Бойца на полдня. И вот только к вечеру все-таки решился рассказать обо всем.

Я вздохнул. Хреново все вышло.

От дальнейшего самокопания меня отвлек звонок в дверь. Неужели ты пораньше с работы ушел?

\- Йоджи! Это мы, открой! - резкий голос мелкого не узнать было невозможно. Значит, Нелюбимые.

\- Иду-иду, не вопи там.

Наверное, пришли карточку для фотоаппарата вручить и надавать умных советов про приемы фотографирования. Я ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям. Интересно, когда лучше сказать им?

С порога на меня уставилась одна пара недовольных глаз, и еще одна – с выражением «Мне нечего тебе сказать, я просто пришел с Рицкой».

\- Карточку для фотика принесли? - с легкой улыбкой спросил я, собираясь впустить их внутрь квартиры, но Нелюбимые так и остались стоять на пороге.

\- Даже не пытайся, Йоджи, - Рицка был как никогда серьезен. - Мы в курсе, что вы с Нацуо никуда не едете.

Оппа. Вот, значит, как. Я еле удержался от того, чтобы не потянуть за Связь. Сильно, чтобы ты точно понял, что можно рассказывать этим двум умникам, а что – нет. Теперь ведь не отцепятся.

\- Хм, это интересно какая птичка вам напела?

\- Йоджи... - начал было Соби, но Рицка не дал ему закончить.

\- А неважно, какая. Важно, что работа у тебя в приоритетах стоит выше, чем собственный Боец! - он сжал кулаки и злобно поглядел на меня из-под челки. - Это неправильно!

\- Неправильно? - ну вот еще, сенсей нашелся. - И кто же будет учить меня правильному обращению с Бойцом? Уж не ты ли, о, великий гуру? 

\- Мы с Соби будем, - уверенно заявил мелкий без малейшей тени смущения.

Я даже растерялся на мгновение. Не мог решить: отчитать нахала или посмеяться от души. О том, чтобы воспринять его речь всерьез, у меня даже мысли не возникло. А зря.

\- Звони в свою компанию, отменяй дела. А потом зови Нацуо и перемещайтесь в Австралию.

Отличный план, Рицка! А главное – так легко реализуемый… Ками-сама, вот почему некоторые люди продолжают оставаться наивными детьми в любом возрасте?

\- Ага, побежал. Вот только дела, которые ты хочешь, чтоб я отменил - это командировка. И билеты уже на руках. Так что извини, Рицка, но нет. Никак.

\- Что угодно можно отменить, если захотеть.

Чертов маленький упрямец! И ведь не втолкуешь этому умнику, что три года напряженной работы над огромным проектом, множественные встречи с токийскими бизнесменами всех калибров, бессонные ночи перед презентациями стендов на конкурсах, да и просто душевный вклад в такое масштабное дело – все, абсолютно все можно будет считать напрасным и предать забвению, если отказаться от главной цели – реализации проекта в Европе. Это невозможно осознать до тех пор, пока или сам не вляпаешься, или кто-то из близких не угодит.

Мысленно убедившись, что доказывать важность поездки перед Рицкой во-первых, незачем, а во-вторых, все равно не получится, я успокоился, тихонько вздохнул и сказал:

\- Соби, объясни своей Жертве, что ты его Боец, а не я. А то он, по-моему, напутал что-то.

Возмущенное лицо Аояги всегда стоило увековечивания в искусстве. Серьезно, картина получилась бы отменная, и я уверен, пользовалась бы большой популярностью. Нахмурился весь, глазищи серьезные на меня вылупил, даже рот открыл уже, чтоб виртуозно отпарировать… Но в итоге сдержался, показательно отвернулся, насупился, руки на груди скрестил, будто обидели его, и выразительно посмотрел на Соби. Мол, только попробуй что-нибудь сказать. Надо же, а я так надеялся, что зашипит от злости, как в старые добрые времена! Правда, без ушей и хвоста Рицка уже не так похож на кота, но без разницы - все равно было бы забавно. Соби, как и полагается заботливому Бойцу, вообще не отреагировал на мои слова, только улыбнулся краем губ и скосил глаза на своего любимого Нелюбимого.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Вроде бы, поговорили, поняли друг друга, на том пора и разойтись. Но было видно, что эти двое не хотят уходить ни с чем.

\- То есть ты точно решил ехать по рабочим делам? – Рицка заговорил тихо, уставившись куда-то в пол рядом с собой.

\- Да, - также спокойно ответил я, про себя радуясь, что он наконец-то понял меня и прекратил эти попытки давления.

\- И у нас нет никакой возможности переубедить тебя?

Да что это с ним сегодня? Луна в Козероге, магнитные бури, солнечное затмение – что сделало Рицку таким непривычно адекватным и мирным?

\- И это верно, - я не видел смысла подавать ложных надежд.

Рицка грустно вздохнул, поджав губы, и слегка кивнул головой, как бы подводя итог разговору. Если он прямо сейчас не решит попрощаться, то стоит все-таки пригласить их в дом. До отъезда времени много – чаю попьем, поболтаем о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, тебя дождемся. Например, я бы с радостью послушал о новой выставке, в которой Соби принимает участие. А то слышал одним краем уха что-то про пять художников, полсотни работ и знаменитых организаторов. И все, никакой конкретики.

Рицка еще раз вздохнул и бросил на Соби какой-то совершенно нечитаемый, только им двоим понятный взгляд. Пока они не умерли от тоски, обивая порог, я решился:

\- Да чего вы в дверях-то стои…

\- Мы вызываем вас на Бой, - кажется, это был голос Соби. Но я решил, что ослышался. Не мог же он в самом деле это сказать? Бред какой-то.

\- Чего? – на сей раз, видимо, это с меня надо было картины писать.

\- Ты слышал Йоджи, - подал голос Рицка. - Сам сказал, что нам тебя не переубедить. Поэтому мы решили прибегнуть к… – он запнулся, - крайнему методу убеждения.

Ничего себе у них методы! Да за все долгие годы нашей дружбы никогда не возникало ситуаций, подобных этой. Мы же не враги, чтобы драться в Системе, и не школьники в Семи Лунах на тренировочных Боях или соревнованиях.

\- Не знаю уж, что вы там себе навыдумывали, но серьезно, нам и без вас заморочек хватает. Я не собираюсь драться.

Как будто их интересовало мое мнение, в самом деле. Соби раскрыл Систему, и квартира тут же приобрела оттенок мрачной синевы. Терпеть не могу, когда Система полностью подчиняется чужому Бойцу – это вызывает гнетущее чувство.

Но внезапно у меня внутри словно выключателем щелкнули: какого же черта? В моем доме, из-за наших с Нацуо проблем, которые этих придурков вообще никак не касаются!

\- Ты не сможешь сражаться, если не позовешь Нацуо, - философски заметил Соби.

Я мог бы съязвить в ответ, чтобы он перестал констатировать очевидное, но, наверное, сработали инстинкты Жертвы, и я действительно позвал тебя, сильно потянув за нить Связи. Ты появился практически мгновенно: бесшумно раздвинул границы Системы, которые затем также бесшумно схлопнулись за спиной, и подошел ко мне. Пространство тут же откликнулась на появление второго Бойца, став характерно черного цвета рядом с нами. Правильно, так и должно быть. Мы Зеро. Все есть ничто. Черный нам подходит.

\- Э-э? Парни, какого черта? - ты, наконец, обратил внимание на противников. - Тупые придурки, я вас просил не вмешиваться!

Будь у тебя ушки, они бы непременно дернулись, выразив крайнюю степень негодования. 

\- Прости, Нацуо. Мы пытались, но твоя Жертва слишком упряма, чтобы слушать наши советы без раскрытия Системы, - мелкий засранец пожал плечами и сделал невинное лицо. Наверное, это и стало последней каплей, потому что ты не выдержал и резко бросил:

\- Мы, Зеро, принимаем Бой.

Я ухмыльнулся и отступил на несколько шагов, чтобы не мешать своему Бойцу сражаться. Ты злился. Не знаю, о чем уж вы вчера говорили с Нелюбимыми, но, очевидно, те должны были держать рот на замке, а уж точно не приходить к нам с расспросами и с попытками переубедить.

\- Нацу, мы должны победить и поставить их на место. Свои проблемы сами решим, не хватало еще, чтобы эта парочка нам указывала, - я мог бы даже не отдавать Приказ, мы оба явно думали об одном и том же. Но с Приказом любой Боец чувствует себя увереннее, а это важно, когда собираешься сражаться с таким противником как Нелюбимые.

\- Соби, это дебильно - потакать желанию мелкого утроить Бой. Он даже не знает, как больно сражаться с Зеро, - ты тянул из меня Силу настолько мощным потоком, что, скапливаясь у тебя на ладонях, она начинала искрить.

\- Может быть, ты и не боишься боли, но я уверен, Рицка не оценит эту философию, - добавил я. - Не волнуйся. Мы постараемся, чтобы он быстрее потерял сознание и не успел прочувствовать все.

Как ни странно, но, несмотря на весь опыт сражений, Соби повелся. На первую же подначку, самую простую. Это было подозрительно. Очевидно же, что он не мог не продумать варианты Боя заранее. Также как не мог не понимать, чем грозят Рицке твои атаки, если ты не станешь сдерживаться. А ты не станешь, потому что зол как черт. Мы оба злы.

\- Рицка, они правы. Ты можешь пострадать, - Соби повернулся к своей Жертве. 

О, этот его взгляд с бесконечным сожалением! 

\- Все в порядке, Соби, все будет хорошо. Ты ведь меня защитишь, правда? – интересно, скольких усилий стоило Рицке сказать это и улыбнуться вместо привычного: «Перестань держать меня за ребенка»?

\- Конечно, защитит, - съязвил я и кивнул на секунду обернувшемуся тебе.

\- Разверзнись земля, покройся тучами небо, до краев наполнись огнем! Бесконечное пламя! – громко крикнул мой дорогой Боец.

Ярчайший свет с неимоверной силой ударил из глубины Системы прямо в Рицку. Я был уверен, что Соби успеет хоть как-то смягчить атаку. Но нет, Аояги сразу же оказался закован в светящиеся Оковы по рукам и шее.

Видимо, Соби так сильно волновался за состояние своей Жертвы к концу этого Боя, что не успел сконцентрироваться перед атакой. Или же Рицка изначально отдал Приказ не беспокоиться за него, а придерживаться определенной стратегии. Кстати, вполне в духе этих балбесов.

Выяснить, какой из вариантов правильный, было очень легко. Рассуждая логически: если Соби станет освобождать Рицку, значит, боится за него больше, чем хочет проучить нас. Если сразу применит Заклинание «холодной зимы», как я его называю, значит, опять же волнуется и хочет завязать Бой поскорее. Слетевшие блоки – дело хорошее, но в этом случае они только сослужат нам дурную службу – ты можешь не успеть отразить удар. Ну, а если же Агацума начнет атаковать тематическими Заклинаниями «Сейчас мы выбесим Зеро своими советами», то все-таки это у них стратегия.

\- Все в порядке, - тихо выдохнул Рицка, пытаясь оттянуть сдавивший горло ошейник. Дыхание сбивалось, но он мужественно терпел. Не донимал бы нас, балбес, не мучился бы сейчас.

\- Яркое солнце, что появляется после дождя, - Соби опять потянуло на поэзию и красоту природы, - разгони мрачные тучи и нашли ветер, что сметает все на своем пути!

\- Отрицаю! Пусть ветер обратится в ураган и захлестнет вас! – на мой взгляд, ты мог бы поспать успеть, пока Соби вызывал ветер четырьмя иероглифами. Не то, что Заклинание придумать. Ветер, как ты и повелел, закрутился, превращаясь в смерч, и ринулся на Нелюбимых.

Соби, надо отдать должное его реакции, успел поставить барьер и выдержал атаку, не получив повреждений. Рицка постарался незаметно выдохнуть, но, естественно, когда хочешь сделать что-то незаметно, это слышат все.

\- Ты бы Жертве своей помог, Соби. Ему тяжело, судя по всему, - совсем без иронии заметил я. Как бы нам ни хотелось победить, никто не собирался калечить Рицку.

\- Все в порядке, Соби, - снова заладил мелкий, - все хорошо. Я знал, на что иду.

Ага, оно и видно. Пара Заклинаний, а весь уже в оковах. Впрочем, расслабляться было еще рано, все-таки Нелюбимые – чертовски сильная Пара. Может, они просто раскачиваются долго.

Я нетерпеливо зашептал про себя: «Давай же, Соби! Произнеси Заклинание, чтобы я понял ваш план. Не тяни, ничего с твоим Рицкой не сделается от ошейника, не первый день сражаетесь в Системе, сам же знаешь. Ну! Что ты выберешь?».

И Соби, будто услышав мои мысли, произнес:

\- Не замечая мелочей, не разглядишь проблем. Не замечая проблем, не почувствуешь опасности. Вы, что не замечаете опасности перестать чувствовать друг друга, падете жертвами своей безответственности!

«Худший вариант» - успел подумать я, прежде чем Заклинание накрыло нас. Я уж думал, что отхвачу ошейник или, хотя бы, наручники, однако ничего не произошло. Лицо защекотало дуновением ветерка, легким и прохладным, словно морской бриз. Потолок Системы принял грязно-серый оттенок, как это бывает в пасмурную погоду, когда, вроде, и дождь может пойти, и солнце выглянуть. И никогда не знаешь заранее, какой из вариантов вероятнее.

Внезапно пошел снег. Он падал медленно и красиво – густыми хлопьями, но при этом не таял на руках. То есть вообще не таял. И даже не морозил кожу. Да он вообще никак не ощущался, когда попадал на нас!

Это не было похоже на Заклинание «холодной зимы», потому что в прошлый раз, когда Соби его применял, мы, по крайней мере, ощущали падающие снежинки.  
Тогда что же произошло?

Я внимательно посмотрел на Нелюбимых, но удивленное выражение их лиц говорило само за себя: «Мы ни черта не поняли, что произошло». Ты, видимо, решил, что тут одно из двух: или нас замораживать никто не собирался, или атака не удалась. А это значит? Правильно, надо атаковать в ответ, пока противники растеряны.

\- Те, кто слишком боится потерять близких, не видят черты личной свободы и легко переступают ее. Пусть же задушит их собственная забота!

Прекрасный выбор Заклинания, я считаю. Как раз подходит Соби и Рицке, вечно переживающим друг за друга, будто родители, выдающие единственную дочку замуж. Я вдруг представил себе Рицку, одетого в свадебное платье с фатой, и Соби, чинно стоящего рядом в костюме. Рицка бы непременно смущался от неловкости и понимания, что все взгляды устремлены на них, теребил бы в руках свадебный букет. Я глупо хихикнул, ты тут же послал мне мысленный вопрос по Связи: «Что случилось?». Успокоив тебя честным: «Ничего, просто представил кое-что забавное», я вновь обратил внимание на Нелюбимых.

Мне показалось, Соби неплохо справился - сначала я подумал, что он нейтрализовал атаку полностью, но затем разглядел тонкую черную ленту, обвившую Рицку поперек груди и сильно его сдавившую. Говорить очередное: «Все в порядке» он уже не пытался. Но взгляд все еще был упрямый.

И тут произошло именно то, из-за чего Соби считался одним из сильнейших Бойцов. Вытянув вперед правую руку и сверкнув одним из своих самых суровых взглядов, он как-то уж очень быстро наложил Заклинание, негромко добавляя вдогонку: «Йоджи. Ты знаешь, где и с кем вчера был твой Боец?». Я не успел понять, сколько иероглифов сверкнуло в воздухе перед этой фразой. Кажется, много. 

Я видел, как ты пытался поставить Барьер. Тебе даже удалось, но тот не выдержал. Значит, настолько сильно зацепили эти несколько слов, да, Нацу? Невероятно. Неужели Соби попал в точку? 

Послышалось громкое взволнованное «Йоджи!» и в Системе, и по Связи. Но мрачные краски Боевой сферы пронеслись у меня перед глазами и свернулись, окрасив мир привычными цветами нашей квартиры. Меня выкинуло из Системы, как фантик. Но прежде чем я осознал, что случилось, мощный поток Силы приложил меня головой об стену прихожей. Боли, разумеется, не было, но затылок загудел, как чугунный, а на шею потекло что-то теплое.

Фигово. Значит, шарахнуло так, что аж кровь пошла.

Ты появился рядом буквально через пару секунд, а следом - наши бедовые друзья. Рицка сразу повис на Соби, по-прежнему пытаясь отдышаться, видимо, цепи только сейчас спали. А ты присел рядом и наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть, насколько мощно мне раскроило голову.

\- Стукнуло знатно, Йоджи, - по Связи отдавалось невысказанное волнение. - Но ничего, заживет. С нами и не такое случалось, верно? 

Ты улыбнулся, как всегда, скрывая переживания, но вышло не очень удачно. Глаза все равно сдавали с потрохами. Говорил же, ты плохо врешь, Нацу.

\- Прости, Йоджи, - отозвался Рицка, - Мы не специа…

\- Пошли вон отсюда. Серьезно, - тяжело произнес я, - Мне наплевать, что вы там хотели сделать, но сделали вот что, - я поднял руку, которую уже успел испачкать кровью. Конечно, классно, что я не чувствую боли, но, черт возьми, это не отменяет того факта, что вы перешли все границы! 

Я отчитал их, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение и аккуратно поднимаясь с пола. Ты хотел что-то сказать, но во мне кипела злость: на Нелюбимых, на ситуацию, да и вообще на весь мир, и я отдал жесткий Приказ не вмешиваться. Ты вздохнул, промолчав, и послал по Связи мягкое: «Пойду аптечку достану».

\- Мы поняли, и уже уходим, - Соби примирительно поднял руки. - Еще раз прости, Йоджи. Я не думал, что тебя выбросит из Системы, хотел лишь освободить Рицку и перекинуть ограничительные цепи на вас с Нацуо.

Я цыкнул и отвернулся. Агацума, правильно поняв, что разговаривать со мной будет разумнее, когда пройдет время, и я остыну, вытолкал Рицку за порог, молча прикрывая за собой дверь.

День начался прекрасно.

Обработка ран была делом привычным и много времени не занимала. Даже вызывала что-то типа ностальгии по временам детства, когда мы практически постоянно залечивали синяки, ушибы, царапины, а иногда и раны, если оказывались особенно неосторожными. И на сей раз после того, как кровь остановилась, а рану мы продезинфицировали, накладывая Заклинание восстановления, можно было спокойно выдохнуть и забыть о встрече со стеной. Хорошо, что под волосами, которые, кстати, пришлось отмывать от крови, ничего не видно.

\- Все нормально, Нацу, - мой голос звучал, пожалуй, слишком тихо. - Тебе, наверное, лучше вернуться на работу.

\- Какая к черту работа, когда у тебя дырка в голове, Йоджи? – полусерьезно, полушутя заметил ты.

\- Вернешься к пяти, заодно проводишь меня до аэропорта, - я посмотрел в зеркало, лишний раз убедившись, что смыл все следы крови. Мне было чертовски обидно. И непонятно, с чего тебя задело это брошенное Агацумой «Где». Решаясь, я сказал:

\- Рейс в семь.

Ты слегка кивнул, а затем как-то уж слишком заискивающе и вопросительно посмотрел в глаза моему отражению.

\- И да, я все еще злюсь на то, что ты рассказал Нелюбимым о нашей проблеме. Но сейчас говорить об этом не хочу, - я твердо поглядел в ответ, - позже.

Ты отвел глаза и буркнул что-то вроде: «Я ничего и не говорил, придурки сами догадались».

Блин, как будто среди детей живу! Один на других все скидывает, эти другие типа друзьям помогать пришли, в итоге только набедокурили и теперь лезут со своим: «Ну прости-и-и-и». А досталось мне, конечно.

Все-таки выпроводив тебя на работу, я стал собирать чемодан. В принципе, брать с собой кучу вещей не было никакого смысла: всегда проще докупить необходимое прямо на месте. Поэтому я пихнул в глубину пластмассовой коробки на колесиках только пару костюмов, белье, расческу, ноутбук и документы по проекту. Все добро прекрасно уместилось по разным отделениям, чтобы не пришлось сверкать трусами перед коллегами, если вдруг понадобится достать контракт прямо по приезду в отель. 

Закончив с вещами и переодевшись, я подошел к столу, выдрал из ежедневника лист бумаги и быстренько написал записку.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как я вышел к шумному проспекту и поймал такси.


	3. Нацуо

**Глава 3. Нацуо**

_And it feels like fear  
Like I'll disappear  
Gets so hard to steer  
Yet I go on.  
Do we need debate  
When it seems too late  
Like I bleed but wait  
Like nothing's wrong._

_Poets Of The Fall “Lift”._

В автобусе стояла духотища. Дождить со вчерашнего дня так и не перестало, поэтому хорошенько подмоченные пассажиры, как большие и маленькие губки, тащили сырость в салон. Водитель включил печку, от нее в компактном сто первом стало жарко и влажно, как в джунглях. Я привалился спиной к стенке кабины, на которую кто-то приклеил знойную скандинавскую красотку, раздетую до такой степени, что простора не оставалось даже самому тренированному воображению. Возможно, красотке на жаре было в самый раз. 

Рядом стояла сухонькая бабулька, оставшаяся без сидячего места. Она тяжело опиралась на толстую, добротно вырезанную трость, и деревянный раскрашенный низ опасно постукивал прямо возле моей ноги, когда хозяйка, охая, меняла положение. Уступить бабуле место никто желанием не горел. Засранцы. Куда все едут, непонятно - рабочий день у нормальных людей еще не закончился, на часах успело набежать от силы минут десять пятого. Это я смылся пораньше, с молчаливого попустительства деда Цуёками. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, новости о том, что мне не нужен отпуск, не больно обрадовался, – удивился, и только. И, конечно, навешал работы под благовидным предлогом: «От тоски, сопляк, лучше всего спасает дело». Правда, свистопляска начнется завтра, а сегодня я удрал. Провожу тебя в аэропорт, суну в сумку нормальных бутербродов – те, что подают в самолётах, тебе никогда не нравились. Будешь нормально есть. Если, конечно, не отправишь их нахрен в урну после того, что случилось утром. Безобразнейшая сцена. 

Я отвернулся к окну. Автобус проезжал мимо невзрачных, потемневших от дождя многоэтажек. На широком перекрестке азбукой Морзе мигал зеленый светофор. 

Не знаю, какие черти накрутили хвосты Нелюбимым, но сделали они это очень зря. И черти и Нелюбимые. Ты не на шутку разозлился, и сам по себе, и из-за того, что об стенку шарахнуло. До кровищи. Капец, руки бы оторвать кое-кому! И выключить то, чем они там думают.

В такую ярость ты давно не приходил. Мелкий и Агацума вряд ли поняли, чего наворотили, но я-то чувствую. Вернее, чувствовал, потому что когда Система схлопнулась, шарахнув по зрению одуряюще яркими красками, ты закрылся. Применил самое лучшее, самое действенное наказание. Пустота на месте Связи, безжизненное молчание и умозрительная дыра между легкими и желудком – я вообще не представлял, как мне еще удается дышать. Но это все фигня. Тебе наверняка хуже. Ты, благодаря гадским языкам, думаешь, я ночью черт-те где шлялся и черт-те что в левые уши болтал. Обижаешься. Нет, не так. Уверен, что тебя предали. Мы просто обязаны поговорить до отъезда, иначе всё с треском провалится туда, куда уже давно грозит провалиться - в тартарары. Поэтому усажу тебя хоть бы и на чемодан в прихожей и заставлю слушать. Я умею быть очень убедительным, если прижмёт. Не хочу, чтобы пустота грызла тебя изнутри. 

Сто первый ходит до жути редко, но зато на нем от работы до дома быстрее, чем на метро. Он едет напрямик, не давая дополнительные круголя, и останавливается от подъезда через дорогу. Обычно хрен дождешься, а сегодня вот, повезло. 

Извинившись перед бабулькой и мелочно радуясь, что деревяшкой по ботинку так и не прилетело, я протолкнулся к выходу. Автобус попался удачно, еще бы теперь так же удачно с тобой поговорить. 

Акихабара медленно наливалась сумерками, воздух, еще светло-серый, в дождливой влажной дымке, постепенно мрачнел. С неба накрапывало, но меньше, чем раньше. С этакой вечерней ленцой, от которой неотвратимо накатывает пост-трудовая апатия. В такую погоду влом даже гамать на компе, читать и смотреть телек. И выяснять отношения. Но нам с тобой не выяснять надо, Йоджи, а изо всех сил держать просачивающееся сквозь пальцы хрупкое, общее нечто, исчезающее где-то, черт-те где. Что есть духу держать. 

Консьерж вовсю зевал, пытаясь разогнать сонливость крепким чаем. Над кружкой поднимался белесый пар, похожий на стайку мелких привидений. В холле пахло лимонами и прополисом. Я кивнул, здороваясь, и бегом заскочил в закрывающийся лифт, на ходу отряхивая куртку от воды. Дядька за стойкой раскрыл рот – хотел, видимо, что-то сказать, но не успел. Не страшно, пока провожаемся, я еще не раз мимо него пройду. 

Наклейку с Элрондом пацанва уже исцарапала. Жаль, мне эльфийский начальник успел понравиться. 

Наш этаж выглядел тёмным и нежилым, шаги по бетонному полу звучали гулко, как будто я не домой возвращался, а сдуру шатался по заброшенному подвалу, или безлюдной новостройке. То ли дело вчера, когда ты выперся меня встречать. Тебе идет выскакивать за порог в носках. Холодно, конечно, но ничего не могу поделать – мне это приятно. Как будто один умник, плюнув на сотню-другую педантичных принципов, позволяет себе трогательную вольность. Не может сдержаться и выстоять у двери еще секунд пять, пока я прохожу вдоль по коридору от лифта до квартиры. 

Я улыбнулся, несмотря на холодную подрагивающую дыру вместо нити Связи. Жди, Йоджи, сейчас пободаемся, потом помиримся, потом зажму тебя в угол, и в аэропорт поедешь зацелованный, иначе не пущу. 

Звонить я не стал, решив лучше повоевать с брошенными на дно рюкзака ключами. Вдруг ты там полуголый и злой с зубной щеткой во рту носишься, походя переодеваясь из домашней толстовки с логотипом «JFA» в строгий офисный прикид. Тут уж не до звонков, хорошо бы все пороги и косяки не собрать. Вообще-то, гадать бы не пришлось, если бы со Связью было всё нормально. Даже не представляю, как подавляющее большинство народу без нее живет. Сразу становишься сам по себе, некстати свободный, патологически одинокий, как сопливый отрок из мыльной оперы. Тьфу. Но это ладно, если недолго, то можно и перетерпеть. 

Замок коротко щелкнул. Я, перехватив рюкзак в другую руку, открыл дверь и шагнул в темную прихожую. Внутри ёкнуло. Меня встретила стрёмненькая неживая тишина, которую нарушал только ровный гул трубы в ванной – соседи снизу слишком сильно включили кран. Я пошёл внутрь, не разуваясь, пытаясь убедить себя, что ты набегался и решил прилечь перед вылетом, но с каждым шагом понимал, какая это бредятина. Только дурак ляжет спать, рискуя опоздать на самолёт. 

Люстра, красивая, из нескольких стеклянных кубов, тренькнула под потолком: одна лампочка, мигнув, приказала долго жить, подтвердив всё то неутешительное, что только можно было подтвердить. Мягкий, желтовато-белый свет залил комнату, создавая иллюзию тепла и уюта, но мне стало не просто неуютно - страшно. Кругом царил идеальный порядок, даже тапочки, и твои, и мои, не валялись где придется, а стояли по обе стороны кровати как солдаты в карауле. А на журнальном столике, аккуратно сложенная вдвое, лежала записка. Я уронил рюкзак на пол, банка консервированных ананасов – для бутербродов - гулко бухнулась об паркет. Часы показывали семнадцать двадцать восемь. Почти полшестого. 

Твой рейс назначен на семь и отправляется из Нариты. Можно успеть, даже не перемещаясь. Правда, вылавливать в толпе одного-единственного человека, который не хочет быть пойманным - задача не для слабаков, но это неважно. Важно - поговорить с тобой до отлёта. Я ведь знаю, сколько ты там себе уже успел насочинять. Потом сообразишь, что к чему, конечно, но до тех пор успеешь кучу раз перепсиховать, молча и вредно для здоровья, прозлиться и придумать на пушистую зеленую башку вины размером с дом. Зачем? 

Я поморщился. Ботинки не снял, придурок, сейчас лужа натечёт. 

Подхватив записку и проверяя в кармане ключи с кошельком, я вышел из комнаты, собираясь кинуть остальные шмотки тут и ехать в аэропорт… Но на полдороге к выходу остановился. Подпер плечом стену, оклеенную темно-синими, в крупный узор обоями, и замер. На самом деле мне до зубовного скрежета захотелось врезать по ней, но пришлось воздержаться - гипсокартону бы это не понравилось. 

Почерк у тебя был, как обычно, каллиграфический, будто ты не второпях записку царапал, а сидел и сочинял классические стихи, медитируя над каждым иероглифом. Я бессильно закрыл глаз и плюхнулся жопой на пол, неуклюже, по-дурацки. На вырванном из ежедневника листе с суровым печатным "Вторник" было аккуратно приписано: "Самолёт в 16, я соврал. Прости". 

Труба перестала гудеть. Весь дом накрыло неестественной тишиной, словно кто-то огромный сунул его в исполинских размеров коробку и заклеил щели скотчем. Казалось, даже дыхания не было слышно, но потом я понял, что это от свалившейся на голову неожиданности у меня сперло глотку. Глубоко внутри похабная ледяная лапища сжимала в кулаке пустой желудок. Я не успел.

«Прости», надо же. 

Ты, похоже, даже злиться перестал, хотя стоило бы, наверное. Со злости легче свалить шишки на многочисленных других, а не на себя, что пришлось бы в самый раз. Во-первых, ты не виноват. Во-вторых, вытряхивать из дурной башки всякую ерунду там, в Швеции, будет некому – не научные же недосотрудники этим займутся! В-третьих, твоя совесть – жутко прожорливая, от такой всем подряд достаётся за дело и без. В-четвертых, лучше бы я вчера дома остался, а не разгуливал черт-те где, привлекая кислой рожей неприятности. Как ежа на голый зад приманил, честное слово. Ну и, в-пятых. Нам бы с тобой не бегать друг от друга, а в койку на пару дней. Сразу бы всё на место встало. У тебя очень теплые руки, Йоджи, я люблю, когда они ложатся мне на спину, шарят под рубашкой, вытаскивают её из брюк, хамовато и по-хозяйски. Лицо у тебя при этом всегда делается хитрое и гадостное, как будто ты на глазах у полиции бриллиант Короны воруешь. Не смотря на то, что сам качественно зажат у стенки.

Я улыбнулся, складывая листок пополам и убирая его во внутренний карман. Вышло не очень-то празднично, но ничего. Утрясётся всё, никуда не денется, в конце концов, не ты один воруешь бриллиант Короны. Я рад, что Нагиса-сенсей прокололась, и наступил тот день, когда мы сумели ощутить тепло друг друга. Осталось сохранить его, а уж это-то мы непременно сможем, хоть по разные стороны глобуса, хоть как. Я достал мобильник и, повинуясь дурному, горьковатому, неудержимому чувству, которое в детстве заставляло ловить тебя за хвост, быстро набросал: «Прелюбодействовал на записку, чернила так себе», - и нажал кнопку отправки. 

Ты посмеешься. Или взбесишься. Но, смею надеяться, что все-таки первое. Клясться в любви по смс, просить снять блок или велеть нормально жрать в перерывах между работой показалось мне гораздо более пошлым, чем признаться, что я намерен при случае подрочить на твой почерк. Нет, мне нисколько не стыдно. Я помню, как однажды, еще на старой квартире, ты приволок в дом набор каллиграфических кистей, и чем это закончилось. Поэтому моя реакция на ровные, красивые иероглифы логична, как снег зимой. 

Я усмехнулся. Трудолюбиво, с бесконечным тщанием выведенные на голом животе стишки кому угодно привьют любовь к искусству. Особенно под приказы типа: «Не дергайся, Нацу. Я пишу про цветущие сливы». На всю заранее заготовленную поэзию места тогда не хватило, и конкретно «сливы» ты, ухмыляясь, несколькими длинными мазками вымахал на моем стоящем члене. И цветочек пририсовать попытался, но не успел. 

Наутро мы оба проснулись перемазанные, как черти.

Я щелкнул телефон по погасшему экрану. Вряд ли ты решишься ответить, сидишь там в фешенебельном супер-салоне в километре над землей и думаешь: «Ну что за дебил». Но вспомнить обязательно вспомнишь. Мы потом еще долго ржали, пытаясь отмыться от черно-фиолетовых клякс, весь душ загадили потеками и отпечатками. Я обвинял тебя в романе с нефритовым стержнем, ты, споря, возражал, мол, сливы круче, а потом заявил, что это мне на память. Чтобы не скучал, пока тебя носит то там, то здесь. 

Мимо, Йоджи. Я буду скучать, конечно. Но дождусь - не в первый раз, научился уже.

У соседей громко зашумело. Тишина разрушилась мгновенным раскатистым «Бам-м-м!», как будто тяжеленный бетонный блок упал с последнего этажа, расколовшись на тысячу и один кусок. Хотя, подозреваю, что это был дурно сымитированный звук литавр из телевизора. Судя по последовавшей за ним многоголосой ругани, почтенная мамаша этажом ниже решила посмотреть вечернее ток-шоу. Я скинул ботинки у двери, повесил куртку на крючок и пошёл драить ковер: за два ровненьких следа подошв на светлом ворсе ты меня прибьешь нафиг. 

***

Ровно в восемь вечера в дверь позвонили. Я как раз пил чай, закинув ноги на кухонный стол, размеренно качаясь на стуле, каждую секунду рискуя жахнуться об пол. Телек у нижних все еще болтал, по карнизу постукивало. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, гостей я тоже не ждал, глупо было бы предположить, что обещанные Нелюбимые такие дураки и притащатся после утреннего выступления. Я бы на их месте не пришёл, постыдился. 

В дверь позвонили снова, потом постучались, деликатно, но настойчиво. Пришлось спустить ноги со стола и идти открывать, на ходу нащупывая выключатель – у нас большая прихожая, места хватает и полкам, и вешалке, и твоему велику. Есть где развернуться, но внезапные визитеры в темноте о сикидай и прочие препятствия пару раз шарахались. 

Визитеры оказались не внезапные, а очень даже привычные. Два виновника утреннего, мать его, торжества. Не постыдились, ни разу. 

\- Привет, Нацуо. Ты обещал нам ужин, - заявил с порога мелкий Аояги, протягивая мне мокрый полосатый зонт, чтобы я отнес его в комнату сохнуть. Вид у поганца был цветущий: широченная лыба, розовые кончики ушей – не больно-то тепло на улице, видимо, - и до половины колена мокрые джинсы. Соби, безмятежно кивнув, поставил на тумбочку полный пакет какой-то еды, между белых шуршащих ручек весело торчало несколько стрелок зеленого лука. 

\- У вас неправильное Имя. Надо не «Нелюбимые», надо «Бессовестные», - я взял зонт и, встряхнув его, унес от греха подальше, а не то махнет им мелкий, как волшебной палочкой - и валяться жратве на полу. Ну уж нет, пол я уже сегодня драил, достаточно. 

Из прихожей донеслось негромкое:

\- Все еще обижается?

\- Конечно, Рицка, - послышался шорох полиэтилена и шаги в сторону кухни. Эти двое тут как у себя дома почти. – Но если б совсем злился, то не впустил бы. 

Я цыкнул, втыкая обогреватель в розетку. На мансарде было прохладно и влажно, окно ты открыл еще утром, а мне не захотелось закрывать, – то ли дурость, то ли сентиментальность, то ли всё вместе. Без дополнительного вмешательства теперь тут шиш что высохнет, не переться же обоим под тоненькой сырой болонью. Хотя, может быть, это стало бы крохотной частью возмездия на две придурочные башки. «Не впустил бы», ага. Когда это Агацума заделался тонким знатоком человеческих душ, интересно? От мелкого за годы понабрался, не иначе. 

С улицы дунуло легким холодком. Мне подумалось, что запах озона и мокрого асфальта скоро пропитает все вокруг до такой степени, что я сам стану пахнуть так же. Не живым телом - мылом, только что съеденными ништяками и фармацевтикой с работы, а именно озоном и мокрым асфальтом. 

\- Эй, Нацу, у тебя соли в солонке нет!

\- В шкафу ищите, злыдни, - я выключил свет в комнате и вышел к Нелюбимым. Те пристроились у рабочего стола, спинами к входу, и подпихивали друг друга локтями в бока, как давно женатая парочка. Страшная штука – совместная готовка. Мы с тобой, Йоджи, так и не постигли это великое таинство, главным образом потому, что все прецеденты заканчивались драчками, возюканьем и пустыми желудками. 

Я сунул кружку с недопитым чаем в микроволновку, уверенный, что от такого обращения вместо собственно чая у меня будет чуть коричневая кисло-сладкая вода с варёным лимоном. На вид параша, на вкус – амброзия. 

\- Чего приперлись-то, придурки? – спросил я, глядя, как кружка крутится на стеклянном диске внутри печки, подсвеченная и притягательная. 

За спиной прекратили пихаться.

\- Нацуо, - голос у Агацумы был хрипловатый от курева, спокойный и не покаянный от слова совсем. Не извиняться явились. Да и что толку-то извиняться, особенно теперь? – Нам с Рицкой не хочется ссориться ни с тобой, ни с Йоджи, но мы всё сделали правильно. 

Корявые у некоторых правила, вот что. 

Микроволновка запищала, я вытащил пахучее, дымящееся варево – отлично вышло. На поверхности плавала, покачиваясь, разрезанная наискось бледно-зеленая, почти белая косточка. Не счастливая чаинка, но около того. Нелюбимые стояли как футболисты перед воротами, напряженные и суровые, хоть сейчас детей пугать. 

\- Правильно, не правильно - если помахаться хотелось, то надо было так и сказать. Жертву мою до ручки довели, и довольные оба, ну обалдеть теперь. 

Я зыркнул на них, от души глотнув горячего, сразу, много, и обжёгся – аж слезы выступили. Не рассчитал, блин! Выругавшись, бухнул чашку на стол, сел и замолк с дебильно раскрытым ртом. Рожи у Аояги и Агацумы сделались красноречивые. Спасибо хоть, промолчали. Рицка без слов достал стакан, налил холодной воды из пластмассового графина с нарисованным фрегатом Палладой и поставил мне под нос. Я, коротко кивнув, отхлебнул, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на них. Объясняться не хотелось до судорог сердечных. Начистоту вывалить – как догола раздеться, а один хрен не поймут, или поймут, но по-своему. Нелюбимые ведь умные. Не то, что некоторые дураки. 

\- Сегодня мы с Рицкой готовим, - утвердительно сообщил Соби, отворачиваясь и таща из пакета несколько поставленных друг на друга пластиковых контейнеров. Из верхнего наружу выкатился блестящий черри-помидор. 

\- Всё купили, всё есть. Сиди и наслаждайся, - мелкий дёрнул меня за волосы и улыбнулся. Он хвататься как полюбил в детстве, так и до сих пор не разлюбил. Фигня, что мы уже четвертак разменяли. Все равно иногда хуже сопляков себя ведем. Словно нам до сих пор по пятнадцать.   
Я пожал плечами. Хотят готовить – пусть готовят. Я сам уже на десять лет вперед настряпал всего, включая несостоявшиеся бутерброды с курицей и консервированными ананасами, за которые ты даже в лучшие времена душу готов продать. Банка с красивыми желтыми кругляшами по бокам так и осталась валяться в рюкзаке. Пофиг, ничего ей не будет. 

Агацума вытащил из ящика ядовито-розовый пластмассовый тазик и только вознамерился что-то туда вылить, как мелкий отобрал, заявляя:

\- Дай я, Соби!

Я побулькал водой во рту, жалея, что это не минералка. Минералку, особенно с газом, пить веселее. Ты не любишь, а мне кажется прикольно, особенно, когда появляется такое чувство, как будто пузыри вот-вот через уши полезут. Зато газировка всякая тебе нравится. Особенно та, что послаще. 

"Дай я, Соби!", ага, конечно. Единственная вещь в природе, которой наш штатный оракул не умеет - это оставлять еду едой. Готовить не умеет, проще говоря. Он пытался, но результаты впечатляли раз за разом, так что пришлось мелкому это дело бросить, - к счастью, на мой взгляд. Соби ему теперь иногда соус разрешает помешать, и только.

Я усмехнулся. Приятно знать, что у Рицки хоть что-то в открытую не получается, а то совсем уж чересчур: и там знает, и тут может, и насквозь видит, ну прямо гений-сан. Подойти стрёмно. А так - нормально, свой пацан. Замороченный только. 

Впрочем, нет. Ты выяснил еще одну слабость. Тогда мы были еще подростками, только-только соображали, как жить без Нагисы-сенсей на хвосте, и частенько ошивались в гостях у Агацумы. Тот не больно-то и протестовал - следом за нами непременно приносило новоявленную Жертву Нелюбимых. Нюх у мелкого, что ли, был, на посторонних в квартире... не знаю. В тот раз его тоже принесло, прямо из школы, со здоровенным ранцем за спиной. Соби малевал, мы бездельничали: приставка была пройдена вдоль и поперек, целоваться на ковре - заорут оба, книжки читать и дома можно, к компу Агацума нас не подпускал на пушечный выстрел после того, как ты ему там какую-то хрень переставил так, что при любых попытках зайти выскакивали картинки с голыми безухими девчонками. 

А умник Аояги сел учить уроки. Вот так, как настоящая деловая колбаса: пришёл и за тетрадки взялся. Мы переглянулись. У тебя на лице появилось очень противное выражение: сладенькая улыбочка, поднятая бровь и бесы в глазах. Целая толпа бесов. С таким комплектом ты всегда устраивал что-нибудь крутое, а я вызывался помогать.

Мелкий, закусив язык, старательно что-то считал, принципиально игнорируя калькулятор. Из стриженной башки торчали два упрямых петуха, похожие на черные козлиные рожки. Ты прижал мне палец к губам, мол, молчи, и на карачках пополз за диван, который оккупировал Аояги. Я сделал вид, что разбираю джойстик. Прошло несколько минут, Рицка, потирая глаза, отлепился от примера – решил типа, задрал руки кверху, чтобы потянуться как следует... И тут из-за красивого светлого подлокотника выскочил ты, бахнул мелкого мордой в писанину и любовно хапнул его за подмышки. Раздался победный вопль, сдавленное "Вх-х-х-х!", завязалась короткая беспроигрышная потасовка, в ходе которой Аояги оказался снизу, в обнимку с математикой, беспомощный, как котёнок. Я заржал, заваливаясь спиной на ковер. Соби хмуро велел тебе прекратить и "не мучить Рицку", но ты, как самая настоящая зловредная задница, повторил маневр. 

Короче по башке мы тогда получили оба, но зато вечер был нескучный: салки с препятствиями лично меня всегда привлекали больше, чем уроки. И, да, конечно, так выяснилась еще одна слабость мелкого: он до одури боится щекотки. Кто бы мог подумать. 

А где-то через месяц он нам отомстил. После хорошенько отпразднованного Рождества, снежного и бурного, как метель в поле, мы остались на ночь: Соби запретил тащиться пешком через весь город. Спорить не хотелось, хотелось лечь и вырубиться тесным клубком переплетенных рук, ног и хвостов, смотреть во сне какую-нибудь благостную хрень: такая снится только когда ты под боком, сопишь в ухо. Так что, не подозревая никакой подлянки, мы бахнулись на футон и хором захрапели, а утром… Утром оказалось, что этот гад пришил сверху простынь со всех четырех сторон и наше царское ложе стало напоминать пуховый пирог с начинкой из Зеро. 

Не заметили мы только потому, что накануне Агацума сказал: «Сегодня праздник», и достал из холодильника бутылку шампанского. 

Я вернул стакан на стол и подпер подбородок кулаком, разглядывая, как двое засранцев шуруют нашей посудой, переговариваясь одними междометиями. С самого начала вся эта дружба больше походила на соревнование в остроумии и подначках, да и сейчас спортивный интерес время от времени просыпается. Но не всегда.

Мелкий сунул своему Бойцу под нос ложку, чтобы тот попробовал, смертельно там в розовом тазике намешано или сойдёт. Соседский телек смолк, я даже не заметил, когда. Агацума, пригубив темно-красную вязкую массу, в которой Рицка извозюкал и несчастный столовый прибор, и руки, удовлетворенно кивнул, улыбнулся – еле заметно, но мелкий увидел и аж засветился, как натертый храмовый колокол на солнышке. Мда, крепкая Связь, ничего не скажешь. Хотя, может и не Связь, а совсем другие материи. Такое ощущение, что между ними вообще параллельное подпространство, где до остальных, как до лампочки. Я усмехнулся и обхватил ладонями остывшую до состояния «можно хватать» кружку с плавающим распотрошенным лимоном. В груди тянуло. Интересно, ваш самолет уже прилетел? 

\- Нацу?

Я встрепенулся.

\- А? 

\- Лови конфету. Ментоловая, - мелкий порылся в кармане, а потом добавил, как будто оправдываясь: – С обеда завалялась.

Он пульнул через кухню леденец в шебаршащей цветной обертке, я поймал – инстинктивно – и кивнул, спасибо, мол. Развернул, сунул в рот. Красотища. Одному придурку с ошпаренным языком в самый раз. Нелюбимые залыбились, оба, засуетились, как застигнутые врасплох пятилетки, готовящие мамаше сюрприз. Им на самом деле не хотелось ссориться, а у меня не хватало сил на злость. Впору было припомнить какой-нибудь порожняк, типа: «Мы такие разные, и все-таки мы вместе». Чтобы ненароком не ляпнуть, я спросил:

\- Парни, чего на ужин-то?

Агацума тормознул шинковать нечто овощное на доске, глянул через плечо и ответил:  
\- Якисоба. 

\- Мы с работы, голодные, а её быстрее всего… Ты что?

Я упал рожей в стол и заржал. Так, что стаканы в сушилке тоненько зазвенели, прямо как комнатный оркестр. Конфета приклеилась к языку и драла, ментоловые пары разошлись на всю носоглотку, и это оказалось так офигенно вовремя: ядреное эфирное масло, вдарившее по дыхалке, кого угодно из колеи выбило бы. Не так позорно хоть. 

«Ликуй, пожиратель лапши!», - сказал я вчера, глядя, как ты похабно слизываешь с пальцев шоколадную пасту. С вредительской рожей и поджимая пальцы на ногах – от предвкушения. 

Сутки спустя, сегодня, под варёный лимон, конфету и непонимающие переглядки Нелюбимых мне было смешно. До зеленых чертей смешно. И холодно. 

***

На следующий день дождь кончился. Утро было ясным и летним, тучи с неба как смыло, будто это не в Токио поливало несколько недель подряд. Акихабара распетушилась: предприимчивые хозяева магазинов мгновенно расставили цветные рекламные стенды, уличные лотки-тележки, а кто-то даже догадался пустить по подсыхающим с ночи лужам аниматора в медвежьем прикиде. Медведь был явно космический. Из непомерно большой фиолетовой головы торчали рога-антенны, между которыми костюмер попытался изобразить проскакивающий электрический заряд. Получилось специфично, пробегающие мимо девчонки хихикали. 

Асфальт под ногами казался теплым и ровным, по такому куда ни пойди – все равно ноги принесут обратно к дому. Интересно, в Швеции что-то похожее есть? Я покачал головой, проверяя в кармане карточку на метро. Наверное, нет. 

Прошлой ночью мне приснилась чужая заграничная зима с сугробами и шквальным ветром. А после - верфь, подъемные краны и остовы военных кораблей на фоне серого, как зола, вскрывающегося ото льда моря. И пара эротических моментов на капитанском мостике, которые оказались почему-то здорово смущающими после пробуждения. 

До работы я добрался быстро, зевнуть успел раза четыре от силы – преступно мало по сравнению со стандартным будничным утром. Возможно, это солнце так подействовало. Его несмелого света, желтовато-розового и ласкового, окружающей гамме уже давненько не хватало. Жаль, что ты не видишь. От него все еле уловимо изменилось: и улицы, и шустрые маршрутки, и пешеходы. Даже здание клиники, накануне добросовестно умытое дождем, теперь казалось похожим на большой белый пароход. Как будто дом плечи расправил. 

Я кивнул охраннику в дверях и новенькой симпатяжке из регистратуры – опять дед школьников на работу берет. Хотя это неплохо. Нам с тобой в свое время тоже такие же товарищи не дали с голоду сгинуть. 

В кабинете стоял галдёж: на полной громкости трепалось древнее, как Императорский Дворец, радио. Сделать потише эту заразу было невозможно от слова вообще. То есть, возможно, но лет этак дцать назад, а в суровом настоящем его спасла бы лишь пенсия с пособием: не орал несчастный ящик, только если его выключали. Я поморщился. Я вообще не фанат радио, но Монтаро иногда слушает. 

\- Юкино-тян! Юкино-тян, ты не спишь? Включи, пожалуйста, радио! – мой напарник прилип ухом к телефонной трубке, которую держал обеими руками. Лицо у него было взволнованное донельзя, голова напоминала гнездо, халат, болтающийся на одной застегнутой пуговице, щеголял двумя крупными кофейными кляксами. Учитывая габариты Монтаро и его от природы суровый видос, смотрелось это комично. Мне он махнул так, как будто вообще не разглядел, кто в кабинет явился. Я покачал головой и, скинув ветровку с рюкзаком на стул под вешалкой, потопал к своему столу. Бумажки на нём глядели угрожающе. Я постарался забыть, что на полу, за обшарпанной тумбой с позапрошлой недели свалено еще два раза по столько. 

Радио, прошипевшись, пиликнуло и заиграло простенькую мелодию утренней передачи по заявкам. Я зевнул. Солнечный заяц от мелкого зеркала над раковиной, желтый и продолговатый, устроился на шкафу, в котором мы хранили карточки. Ровный прямоугольник света золотил размашистую латинскую «W», круглую ручку ящика и половину икса. 

Между Токио и Стокгольмом восемь часов разницы. Там, за чертово множество километров, еще ночь. 

\- Монтаро, хорош трещать, планерка через десять минут. 

Он отмахнулся, замотал головой и выразительно указал пальцем на монстра с антенной. Я вслушался в слова. Бодрая ведущая – ненормально бодрая, учитывая, который час, – быстро поздоровалась со всеми, кто уже проснулся, и сообщила, что рада начать новый день с приветов, поздравлений и хороших новостей. Бла-бла, как обычно, короче. Захотелось лечь на стол, прикрыть голову папкой потолще и поспать еще десять минут, до тех пор, пока дед не начнет вещать по внутренней связи, созывая народ на тет-а-тет. По сравнению с улицей, где я чувствовал себя живчиком, кабинет и канцелярия разной степени тяжести действовали на меня лучше любой колыбельной. Вчера после того, как Нелюбимые сожрали свою лапшу и ушли, я еще долго не ложился спать. Определенно, зря. 

\- И первую отличную новость этого утра нам прислал Шинода Монтаро-сан, - пропела дикторша. Я моргнул, кинув на напарника быстрый взгляд, и отложил папку, под которую собирался спрятать недоспавшую башку.

«Слушай», - одними губами сказал он. 

\- Шинода-сан пишет: «Вчера был самый важный день в моей жизни. Я сделал предложение Юкино-тян, и она согласилась. Поставьте, пожалуйста, Луи Армстронга – моя невеста очень любит джаз». 

Я разинул рот. Монтаро, посмеиваясь, запустил пятерню в нечёсаную шевелюру, делаясь похожим не просто на медведя, как обычно, а на стесняющегося медведя, застигнутого за разорением пасеки. Лыба у него расплывалась такая, что впору было позавидовать. 

\- Женюсь, дружище, - подытожил он. 

Из динамиков полилось тягучее «I see trees of green…» хрипловатым голосом Армстронга. Я хорошо знал эту песню: она стояла у мелкого на телефоне и начинала играть, если кто-то из нас звонил с домашнего. Совпадение. Всё происходящее вдруг показалось мне продолжением сна, который я так и не досмотрел ночью. Как если бы нордическое море, лижущее борта флагманского эскадренного миноносца, обернулось моим собственным кабинетом, а военный роман – любовной трагикомедией. 

Я развел руками и усмехнулся:

\- Ну чё, глава семейства, поздравить или пожалеть?

\- Иди ты, Нацуо. 

Мы переглянулись и заржали. Монтаро – раскатисто, на всю комнату и полкоридора, перекрывая музицирующую радио коробку, я – сдержаннее, главным образом потому, что чужие шуры-муры – не моё дело и не мой праздник. Конечно, за напарника было радостно. Но – честно – парочки за последние несколько дней уже измозолили все глаза: присутствующий, отсутствующий и третий, во лбу, который обязан прорезаться у всех, особо просветленных. 

\- Юкино-тян пишет «спасибо», - похвастался Монтаро, оглаживая компактный, не по его лапище, телефон-раскладушку. Аккуратно, как тонкую ручку будущей жены. – Я же говорил, она любит джаз. 

\- Подари ей диск Эллы Фицджеральд. 

\- Ты разбираешься? – удивленно поинтересовался он.

\- Неа. Приятели шарят, а я так, слышал пару раз. 

На самом деле и гайдзинскую диву, и чернокожего джаз-короля, как нетрудно было догадаться, крутили Аояги с Агацумой. Мы вдоль и поперек выучили диски, которыми у них стеллаж забит. Даже таскали маньякам что-то для коллекции, правда, давненько это было. 

Висящий над дверью динамик сухо щелкнул и голосом деда потребовал:

\- Сбор на планерку через две минуты. Шинода, поздравляю, выключи радио, на весь коридор орёт. Саган, бери счастливца и тащи его сюда силой. 

Я гадко хохотнул, глядя, как Монтаро непонимающе вертит башкой в подозрении, что начальство расставило по кабинету скрытые камеры. Или жучки. Ничего подобного. Во-первых, громкость у горе-шарманки была действительно аховая, а во-вторых, девчонки в сестринской всю жизнь новости и концерты гоняли, гоняют и будут гонять – наверняка услышали и разболтали. У нас по клинике вообще все сплетни разносятся со скоростью лесного пожара. 

В переговорную к деду народ собрался весь и вовремя: поглазеть на потерпевшего. Монтаро мялся, бросая короткие тоскливые взгляды на мобилу под столом и стараясь не ёрзать в кресле, Цуёками посмеивался, я тоже, сёстры и старенькая заведующая шушукались как школьницы: дискуссия между ними шла очень оживленно. Мужиков, судя по лицам, волновал вопрос: «Когда мальчишник». Так и хотелось обломить, напомнив, что жених моральный, и стриптизёрш не будет. Короче, планерка прошла душевно, даром, что большинство недавно проснулось. Правда, ушлый Цуёками от работы никого не освободил и даже скидку не сделал, хотя мог бы, на мой взгляд. В порядке исключения. 

От бумажек меня тоже не освободили, несмотря на излишнее трудовое рвение и отмененный отпуск. Назавтра наметился выезд на Аогашиму - какой-то чел устроил там конюшни и послал деду запрос на прививки. Лично я не видел смысла затевать ферму с лошадьми так далеко, да еще и рядом с вулканом, но чудаков хватает, а скататься в Хачиджо было бы и в самом деле неплохо. Слышал, там красиво. 

«Сначала разберись с бардаком, Саган, - заявил коммандос в медхалате, сводя седые брови в сердитую белую полосу. Спасибо, что при всех отчитывать не стал, дождался, пока взбудораженная шумная толпа свалит восвояси. – У тебя документов валяется - хоть храм великой лени не строй. Пока не разберешь, никуда не поедешь». 

\- Зуб даю, это дед таким образом во мне характер закаляет, - буркнул я напарнику, выходя в коридор. 

Обещал, старая развалина, изжить все печали посредством работы - вот, теперь держит слово. Неважно, охота кому этого слова, или неохота. 

Вернувшись на рабочее место, я сел за стол и, оглядев бумажки, поморщился. Монтаро, хлопнув меня по плечу, благородно забрал себе половину, но вместо того, чтобы писать, завис с ручкой наизготовку и уставился в окно, за которым от легкого ветерка покачивала ветками видавшая виды лиственница. По подоконнику ползали неспешные игольчатые тени. Рожа у здоровяка была блаженная, предвкушающая, а мысли явно блуждали где-то далеко. 

Чтоб мы с тобой так жили, Йоджи! Хотя нет, прямо так не надо, школьными учительницами пусть другие увлекаются. 

Я незаметно приложил руку к солнечному сплетению, откуда обычно вырастала белая, светящаяся нить Связи. Под ложечкой противно засосало, но я молча выругался: сам накосячил. Не бегал бы ночами по улицам, как Йошицуне за кланом Тайра, ничего бы не было. А раз бегал, значит, сам дурак. Сиди теперь, Саган-сенсей, работай, и не стони. 

Оставив сотовый на видном месте, я взялся за первую папку. Левые звонки тебе там помешают, а вот смску вечером можно и настрочить. Когда в Стокгольме, мать его за ногу, наступит утро. 

***

Вечером небо на Аогашиме полыхало закатом, густым, оранжево-красным. Солнце медленно погружалось в воду, как леденец-шипучка в чашку с сиропом. Было такое чувство, что еще немного - и горизонт вздуется, забурлит, вскипая и разбрызгивая в разные стороны колючие мелкие капли. По земле растянулись ленивые длинные тени. Ветер то поднимался, шевеля листья на деревьях, беспокоя сочно-зеленые стебельки травы, то затихал. Казалось, остров дышит. В воздухе влажно пахло солью, травами, отсыревшей древесной корой и цветущей сливой. Той самой, под которую я уселся, покончив с делами на сегодня. 

За несколько недель беспрерывных дождей земля отсырела, сделалась податливой и мягкой. Теперь солнцу придется изрядно постараться, чтобы она как следует просохла, и можно было ходить без риска оскользнуться с очередного спуска, сунувшись мордой в шипастые кусты. Последних, кстати, на Аогашиме оказалось великое множество. 

Я подстелил под зад непромокаемую штормовку и прислонился спиной к прохладному темно-коричневому стволу, с удовольствием вытягивая гудящие ноги в высоких резиновых сапогах. По колено в грязи, но это меня волновало мало: мы с Монтаро изрядно умотались за день, так что приземлить зад, разглядывая пейзаж и собственные изгвазданные шмотки, казалось мне без пяти минут блаженством. Вчера, уходя из ветеринарки последним, не считая охраны и дежурных, я набросал тебе сообщение: «Кума-сан обзавелся медведицей. Скоро загремят под венец». Сегодня, в безумные семь утра вместо «здрасьте» Монтаро громко доложился, что ты поздравил его очень хорошими словами. А потом добавил: «На свадьбу вместе с братом приходи». 

Я хохотнул, представляя, какие мы с тобой братья: по пробиркам и операционному столу, который ты ненавидел лютой ненавистью и однажды меня, тяжело соображающего и еле живого, оттуда украл. Выдрал трубки с иглами и попытался утащить на горбу, это ты-то, тщедушный шестилетка с острыми локтями и коленками, худой, маленький! Нам еще тогда до приличной жизни было ой как далеко. 

Никогда не забуду.

Тебя после этого при мне не улучшали. Боялись, что кого-нибудь убью, если белые халаты схватятся за приборы. Не сказал бы, что зря боялись. 

Когда-нибудь, возможно, мы расскажем Монтаро, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Или же старый Цуёками проболтается – этого попробуй проведи. У меня вообще такое чувство, что он всё на свете знает. Ему никто не докладывался, но оказалось, он и про Школы слышал, и про искусственных бойцов. Краем уха, и всё же. Помню, когда дед только-только с нами познакомился, он очень долго охреневал, приговаривая: «Обычные мальчишки, обычные же, твою мать, мальчишки!» - и плевался жёваным табаком, коротко, зло. Вместо «твою мать» там, конечно, было подставлено словечко покрепче. 

Хотя, нет, об этом мы вряд ли расскажем, а то у монтаровой медведицы пропадет гипотетическое молоко. Вот зажать тебя в угол так, чтобы он увидел — это можно. Перестанет сватать нам обоим своих двоюродных, пяти- и десятиюродных кузин, которых у него на Хоккайдо в каждой префектуре по штуке минимум. Заодно развлечешься, Йоджи, некоторые игры на публику нравятся нам обоим. С детства и до сих пор. 

Я откинулся затылком на шершавый ствол – точно придется потом мусор из волос выгребать, – и спрятал улыбку. Шикарнейшая выйдет сцена, просто блеск. 

Надо только тебе сперва вернуться. 

С холма было видно расцвеченную закатными бликами морскую даль, широкую, бесконечную, на горизонте плавно переходящую в небо. Как будто ладонь переходит в запястье, потом в предплечье, а после – в огромное тело живого мира, который держит людей, как воду в пригоршнях. Это слева. А справа – спуск к ферме, виднеющейся внизу маленькими светло-коричневыми крышами. 

Слива выросла на самой вершине, одинокая, как молодая вдова, хотя на самом деле она тут простояла уже порядочное количество лет. В наряде из белых цветов ей было красиво. Что-то в последнее время в моей жизни стало слишком много слив… Я протянул руку за спину и погладил старую бугристую кору. Работает это твое «на память». Исправно работает. 

\- Э-эй, Нацуо! Высоко залез! – по глинистой тропинке с кое-где торчащими камнями и редкими истоптанными досками поднимался Монтаро, размахивая ярко-синей папкой. Я оставил его разбираться с документами – после вчерашнего дня безвылазного сидения у меня на них выработался рвотный рефлекс. 

\- Дуй сюда, глава семейства, тут вид нехилый!

Он вскарабкался по склону минуты за две, цепляясь за растущие по бокам от тропы полудохлые кустики. Остановился в двух шагах и сказал длинное: «Да-а-а…». Я хмыкнул. Заценил, значит.

\- Как будто на краю мира. 

\- Ага. Жену свою привезешь, ей понравится.

\- Понравится, - согласился Монтаро. Потом улыбнулся, разлохматил башку, чуть не уронив папку в сырую траву. Я хапнул её и оставил у себя на коленях. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось дышать здешним воздухом и не думать ни о чем. И чтобы ты тоже посмотрел эту красотищу. 

Но мой напарник определенно был настроен потрепаться. 

\- О! – коротко сказал он. Вспомнив что-то, зашарил по карманам, неуклюже суетясь и улыбаясь. Потом вытащил мобилу, потыкал в ней и сунул мне под нос фотку. Качество было так себе, но я углядел два кольца – большое и маленькое на темно-зеленой подушке. – Вчера купили. 

\- М-м. 

Я кивнул, возвращая телефон владельцу. В конечном итоге хорошо, что так сложилось. А то над этой историей с Монтаро и его мелко-сенсеем тряслась вся ветеринарка: Юкино вымотала нашему здоровяку порядочное количество нервов. Бросала беднягу раза четыре. Я хренел, не отходя от кассы, а дед усмехался, утверждая, что девка не дура и не из-за пустой прихоти нос воротит. Мне было откровенно непонятно, чего Монтаро к ней прикипел? Я б не стал так бегать, если толку никакого, одни зуботычины. Но, в конце концов, всё сложилось на удивление удачно: в последнее время будущая медведица подобрела. Дай ками, чтобы и дальше так было, иначе вся клиника сперва взвоет, а потом устроит тотализатор. 

\- Юкино-тян молодец, мне не хочется, чтобы ты думал о ней плохо, Нацуо. 

Я вытряхнул из-под повязки соринку и обалдело уставился на коллегу по несчастью.

\- Э, ты чего? 

\- Да видно же, – Монтаро, прищурившись, уставился куда-то в темнеющее море. Лицо у него было серьезное. – Знаешь, что она мне однажды сказала? 

\- Без понятия, - на мой взгляд, эта малявка могла ляпнуть все, что угодно.

\- «Я хотела понять, нужна ли тебе», представляешь? Типа то, что я ей ни в чем не перечил, закрывая глаза на выходки, наводило Юкино-тян на мысль, что мне она безразлична. Я сперва подумал, странная логика, а потом понял – нет, не странная. 

Я хмыкнул.

\- Бить и скандалить надо было?

\- Нет, - Монтаро улыбнулся. – Заставить поверить, что все не понарошку. Сложно, дружище, но можно. 

\- Типа, если ты на мозги не давишь, то неясно, блин. 

\- Я тоже удивлялся сначала, – он отобрал у меня папку, на которую ветер швырнул пригоршню опавших лепестков. Повертел ее сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую и сунул себе подмышку. – Любимым нужно периодически давать понять, что все в силе. А то они себе напридумывают семь вёрст до небес, сам не рад будешь, что молчал. Вроде как расстраивать не хочешь, а им кажется - разлюбил. 

\- И ты чего?

\- И я, не поверишь, - Монтаро смущенно забурчал, отворачиваясь, - пришел, стукнул кулаком по столу и сказал, что либо она сейчас соглашается идти за меня замуж, либо я хлопаю дверью, и это насовсем. 

От одной попытки представить, как мой добряк-напарник стучит кулаком по маленькому резному столику с тетрадками младшеклассников на углу, сначала лопаясь от серьёзности, а потом тушуясь, я расхохотался. Наверняка еще и извиняться полез после всего. И упавшие тетрадки с пола собрал.

\- Развели тебя, братан, как лоха.

Монтаро пожал плечами.

\- Ну и что. Я же своего добился, - он подал мне руку, намекая, что пора заканчивать любования пасторалями, иначе нам грозит пропустить катер. Не то, чтобы я торопился вернуться в пустую квартиру, но возражать не стал. Монтаро теперь есть, чьим присутствием занимать вечера, дурак я был бы, а не друг, если бы решил повтыкать ему палки в колеса из-за праздной любви к красивым видам. Когда-нибудь я тебя сюда привезу, прямо как медведь медведицу. 

Неожиданно мне подумалось, что медвежата у них выйдут хорошие. Шустрые, живые и сообразительные. Непохожие на тех, рваных и зашитых, которые остались нам с детства. 

*** 

Домой я добрался уже порядком затемно, таща в рюкзаке и двух пакетах грязную рабочую одежду. У деда был договор с частной прачечной на углу, но мне не нравился запах казенного ополаскивателя, так что своё добро я предпочитал приводить в божеский вид самостоятельно.   
Всю дорогу в голове вертелись слова Монтаро. Прилипли, прямо на грех, и никак не могли отвязаться. С одной стороны, глупо было сравнивать двух бегающих вокруг да около придурков и нас с тобой. Боевая Пара – явление вообще сравнениям и параллелям плохо поддающееся. А с другой стороны, мы уже давно вышагнули за пределы тактики, стратегии и постельных выкрутасов на почве укрепления Связи для драк. К этому много кто из Бойцов и Жертв приходит, но мало кто доживает. Нам с тобой, Йоджи, посчастливилось. 

Что если теперь, спустя годы, на нас действуют те же самые законы, которые управляют людьми без Связи? Влиянию последней ты уже научился препятствовать. Боюсь представить вообще, как это на тебе отражается. Я уверен, что было бы больно, если бы Зеро могли чувствовать боль. В отличие от прочих, этот блок Нагиса-сенсей поставила качественно. Спасибо, ками-сама. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было еще хуже. Невидимая посторонними дыра в животе – явление отвратительное, и оттого отвратительнее, что чем дольше она не проходит, тем больше становится. Я не до конца понимаю принцип действия, но уверен – Заклинание ты накладываешь не на меня, не на Связь, а на себя. И терпишь в два раза больше против моего. 

Возможно ли… Возможно ли, что ты просто-напросто боишься, как Юкино, что наш союз вдруг окажется «не в силе»? Заработался, придурок, забегался и в один «прекрасный» день обнаружил какую-нибудь хрень типа количества сахара в кофе. И испугался прямо спросить, потому что у меня тоже уже нарос целый пласт жизни, где я сам по себе. Испугался оказаться не у дел. Балбес-Йоджи.

Кусая щеку изнутри, хмурясь так, что лоб свело, я вертел в голове неожиданную гипотезу. Походя закинул вещи в стирку, поставил чайник, сел, встал, нашёл сотовый и уставился на светящийся дисплей. Часы показывали полдесятого вечера. Гипотеза казалась мне реальной. 

Звонить было стрёмно, несмотря на то, что в Стокгольме стоял белый день, и ты наверняка не спал. Мог шастать по делам, по конференциям каким-нибудь. Но и сбросить при желании тоже мог, если совсем уж занят. 

Или подумать, что я головой шарахнулся, если гипотеза неверна. Обидеться, послать нахрен… Не захотеть разбираться, в конце концов. Без Связи, как бы идиотски это не звучало, я оказался связан по рукам и ногам – незнанием, непониманием того, что у тебя в голове. И нежеланием спускать на тормозах, будь необходимость поговорить хоть в десять раз страшнее, чем прыжок голышом в бассейн с крокодилами. 

Дыра на месте Связи ощущалась, как живой паразит, жрущий внутренности. Я выругался и нажал вызов. 

В трубке послышался щелчок и длинные гудки: пи-и-и-ип, пи-и-и-ип. Секунды потянулись медленно и невыносимо. Казалось, что их, как зудящую муху, кто-то метко хлопнул об стол и теперь размазывал для верности. Было такое чувство, что сердце колотится через раз где-то в районе глотки. Закипел и вырубился электрочайник. 

Наконец в динамике шурхнуло, проиграла коротенькая, в несколько нот музычка, и твой спокойный голос произнес: «Здравствуйте. К сожалению, я не могу подойти к телефону. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала. Перезвоню, когда освобожусь». 

Чинно и благородно, Йоджи. Универсально. Для коллег, для своих и для левых. Я только сейчас, перестав храбриться, понял, как мне не хватает твоего противного: «На-ацу», скорченной рожи и сладковатого запаха шампуня от гладких, светлых, так легко запутывающихся волос. Ты ворчишь, как заведенный, пока расчесываешься. Наклоняешь башку, свешивая шевелюру через плечо, шуруешь массажкой и ворчишь. 

Автоответчик пишет всего ничего: две минуты за звонок. Раньше всегда получалось укладываться, но сейчас я не знал с чего начать. Услышал сигнал - и растерялся. Тяжелая необходимость и важность невысказанного навалилась на плечи, как мешок с цементом.

Я сухо кашлянул, глотнул воздуха побольше и доложил трубке:

\- Йоджи, я подозреваю, что ты дебил, - начало было не фонтан, но ситуация как-то располагала. – Заверяю точно, замены тебе ни в жизнь не найдется, даже когда мне треснет седьмой десяток, цирроз и недержание. Сам еще пожалеешь, пока будешь выбирать между уткой и памперсами для старикашек. 

Я усмехнулся, невесело, но все же. Из крана упала толстая одинокая капля, ударилась о раковину. Внутри что-то треснуло, надломилось, и слова полились вон, как вода из прорванной плотины.

\- Сейчас у нас дерьмо, Йоджи, и мне нихрена не все равно. Не скажу, что может быть как раньше – не может оно уже, поздно. Твоя чертова работа, моя чертова работа, какие-то люди, которых дохрена, и с этой адовой сковороды хер слезешь. Плохо все, короче. Никогда не говорил вслух, но плохо все. Только помнишь, в лаборатории было хуже, чуть не сдохли, оба. А вот вылезли ведь! И сейчас вылезем, ты всего лишь захоти. Я ничего сам не смогу, если ты не захочешь, тут вдвоем надо. Я только драться сам умею, а любовь в одиночку ваять нихрена не выходит. Меня для тебя сделали. Специально. Так что, Йоджи, прямо говори, в лицо, всё, что ты там насочинял. И сними гребанный блок, наконец! Я тебе запрещаю его использовать, понял? Боец, а запрещаю, хоть как наказывай. Только сперва закругляйся там со своими делами и тащи свою задницу домой, а то из-за бугра как следует не навтыкаешь. 

С улицы донеслись звуки злющей кошачьей потасовки: со стороны прикрытых зеленым щитом мусорных бачков грохнуло и заорало. Громко, даже мне на самом верху было слышно. Одна трубка пребывала в искусственной тишине: корпус телефона нагрелся в руке, а молчание на том конце отдавало холодом и пустотой. Как дыра. Твою же мать.

\- И жри там как следует, - быстро добавил я, нажимая отбой. Силы кончились, гадостно и по-предательски, пришлось сесть на табурет, стряхивая с него пустую конфетную коробку, пережидая приступ позорной слабости. Я не понимал, хреново себя повел или нет, но, по крайней мере, одну точку зрения мы озвучили. Осталась еще одна. Послушаем, разберемся. И все будет хорошо. Мы с тобой вообще изворотливые, из любой жопы без мыла выскочим, если захочется. 

Скребя ногтем пятно краски на подоконнике, я смотрел на сотовый, как на военно-полевую рацию, по которой из штаба должны сообщить, замкнулось ли вражеское кольцо, или у меня еще есть шанс прорваться с боем. Хотя ответа вот так сразу можно было не ждать – раз ты не взял телефон, значит, у вас там происходит что-то важное и деловое. 

Из крана снова капнуло. Я плюнул и, оставив несчастную трубку на подоконнике, пошёл в душ. Итак уже выступил, не хватало еще ходить из стороны в сторону в поисках пятого угла. Может, ты вообще сегодня не ответишь. 

В душе я проторчал минут сорок, не меньше. Выбрал из волос мелкий сор, который частично нападал в башку с деревьев, частично занесся шальным Аогашимским ветром. Автоматически прошелся мочалкой два раза с пяток по уши, постоял под быстрыми горячими струями, вдыхая влажный воздух вперемешку с кисловатым запахом мыла. Я думал о том, что теперь будет. Вариантов получалось много, и все какие-то неопределенные. Вылезать из-под воды не хотелось, не хотелось сигать в сквозняки, не хотелось смотреть на сотовый, как на врага народа, ощущая каждой клеточкой кожи его присутствие на подоконнике в кухне. Можно подумать, у меня там бомба с часовым механизмом, тикает и ждет своего часа. Я ополоснул мочалку, бегло повесил ее на крючок и выключил воду, решая, что, пожалуй, еще зубы почищу, не выпираться же мокрым наружу. Еще немного оттяну момент истины, которого может и вовсе не произойти. С полным ртом попробуй-ка попсихуй. Подавишься. Прекрасный способ медитации – чистка зубов. 

Я вытащил щетку из стаканчика, намазал пастой коротенькую щетину, хмурясь и думая, что надо бы уже новую купить, а то эта скоро концы отдаст… И, не донеся до рта, уронил в раковину. Сердце пропустило удар, другой, пальцы безвольно разжались. Внизу коротко звякнуло, и звуки исчезли. Руки-ноги отнялись – мгновенно, за тысячную долю секунды, как парализованные. Воздух застыл на вдохе, царапая слизистую и затвердевая прямо в легких, как залитое в форму железо. Меня шатнуло и медленно-медленно повело в сторону. Я попытался согнать цветастое марево, вспыхнувшее вокруг, сесть на унитазную крышку, но вместо этого, качнувшись, как больной, приземлился аккурат на резиновый коврик. Не расшибся чудом. 

Ребра ожгло, перед лицом поднялась горячая, душная волна. Я кинул мутный взгляд вниз, плохо соображая, почему веселая оранжевая плитка на полу стала сперва черно-белой, а потом начала синеть, рвано, кляксами, как чернилами сбрызнутая. Дыра в голой груди ожила: края зашевелились, инородные и страшные. Захотелось заорать, но я не смог: воздуха не было. И самого тела как будто не было - оно казалось бледным, мертвым, не моим. 

Дыра дрожала, обрастая черными протуберанцами, похожими на маленькие руки. Две из них туго сдавили мне шею, остальные - мелко и панически шевелились, кишели, как невылупившийся гнус, прикрывая пустоту, словно защищая её от чего-то. Я подумал: еще немного, и они растащат края в стороны, как ребенок рвет тугую пластилиновую колбаску. Тогда прожорливое небытие проглотит меня целиком. Я не мог этого позволить – в одиночку у тебя ничего не получится, Йоджи: ни жить, ни дышать, ни объедаться клецками. Ты попробуешь, но все равно не получится. Я сжал зубы и попытался вернуть контроль хотя бы над руками, чтобы суметь начертить иероглиф, или, на худой конец, попробовать выдрать чертова паразита так. Выходило ужасно: поддались одни только пальцы на правой руке, в голове поднялась мутная круговерть, воздух в легких закончился. 

Вдруг вдалеке, в плотной, как каучук, темноте что-то зазвенело, высоко и зло. Оттуда со свистом метнулась стремительная белая нить и ударила мне в грудь так, что клацнули зубы. Оживающая дыра дернулась, зашипела и, вереща, изошла тоненькими струйками фиолетового дыма. С хриплым «Х-х-х-х!» я втянул в себя воздух, понимая, что всё, пронесло. Сквозь нездоровое марево проступили очертания ванной. Миру возвращался цвет. 

Я сделал над собой усилие, отрывая руку от холодного пола, и погладил большим пальцем тоненькую светящуюся нить Связи. 

***

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Я едва-едва продрал глаза от сработавшего будильника и сразу понял, что придется тащить из-под кровати трубку домашнего - звонить деду, просить отгул. А то Монтаро приспособится показывать меня посетителям вместо пугала. Как вариант – вместо штатного зомби. Дед, выслушав мой паршивый сип, отгул дал, от души обругав меня по телефону за халатность и острый недостаток мозгов. Пожалуй, он был прав.

Перекатившись на спину, я уставился в ровный, без единой трещинки, белый потолок мансарды. На нем от брошенного на пол рюкзака с блестящими пряжками появились солнечные следы, четыре штуки. Все маленькие и неровные. В открытое окно проникал свежий утренний ветерок.   
Тело ощущалось странно, словно вместо него мне подсунули набитого ватой тканевого пупса. Но ни следа вчерашней дыры не было: Связь оказалась на месте, прочная и полноценная. Я мог закрыть глаз, погружаясь в Систему, и разглядеть её. Такую спокойную, лениво гудящую на грани слышимости, будто ты на том конце спишь. 

Ладони щекотно ныли, как если бы я напялил на них самосвязанные зимние варежки. Или накануне заполз в койку, упал и вырубился, ни разу за ночь не сменив позу. Отлежал. Подозреваю, что так оно и было. Я толком не помнил, как добрался до кровати, да меня это и не волновало. По телу, несмотря на нерабочее горло, тяжелым теплом разливалась тягучая, сладкая истома, бегущая колючими мурашками от того места, где соприкасалась с кожей белая нить. Мозги были какие-то дурные. Вставать не хотелось, да я бы и не смог, наверное. Комнату затянула светлая поволока, тонкая лучистая мембрана между сном и явью. 

Я улыбнулся, безуспешно соображая, мерещится мне или нет. Наверное, все же мерещилось, потому что мир был какой-то сам не свой. 

Мне хотелось потянуться, буровя простынь, огладить пустующее место слева, и чтобы там оказался ты. Прямо под боком - живой, теплый, бухтящий со сна и обязательно нелепо помятый, в перекрутившейся футболке. Чувство было тянущим и томящим, но не холодным, как вчера. Я ощущал себя на редкость цельно и под качественным кайфом. Возможно оттого, что блок слетел резко, и Силой хлынуло в башку. Разбираться не было абсолютно никакого желания.

Усмехнувшись, я переполз на твою половину, как воришка, которого некому застигнуть врасплох. Надо было сходить в кухню, забрать мобильник, но, во-первых, маневр бы не удался, а во-вторых, обстоятельства изменились. Есть кое-то получше, чем сотовые операторы, Йоджи. 

Я погладил себя между ребер, наблюдая как Связь мерцает, то наливаясь светом, то угасая. Мерно, будто дышит. Будто ты дышишь вместе с ней, раскинувшись на кровати в незнакомом гостиничном номере. Усталый и вымотанный. Наверняка вчерашняя хрень тебя здорово перепугала. Что это был за нафиг, выяснять будем потом и вместе. Почему-то мне казалось, что иначе шиш выйдет.

Чувствуя себя по-хулигански, я быстро зашептал в подушку, приоткрывая Систему так, что комната налилась уютным сумраком. Белая нить, уходящая в неизвестную даль, сделалась ярче, притягивая взгляд, притягивая подрагивающие пальцы, прося поздороваться с вами обоими. Я осторожно провел по ней, наблюдая, как от прикосновения сыплются мелкие щекотные искры, коротко вспыхивают и растворяются, оставляя после себя разноцветные мушки. Мне стало жарко и хорошо. Я мог с уверенностью сказать: тебе вот-вот начнет сниться особенно интересный сон, ты скинешь влажное от пота одеяло и с длинным вздохом перекатишься на живот, прижимаясь к кровати. Кровать тебя не обнимет, Йоджи, придется самому тереться о мягкий матрац, комкая простынь. Я расплылся в улыбке, обматывая белую нить вокруг ладони, дважды. Нить полыхнула, налилась светом и сделалась горячей. Потом глухо заворчала, поддаваясь, натягиваясь. Несильно. Недостаточно, чтобы разбудить тебя. Я лизнул её, осторожно, не торопясь, - распробую как следует, узнаю, что она сделает с тобой, как поможет справиться со сном. Об кровать же не очень-то удобно, правда, Йоджи? 

Связь оказалась похожей на тугую струю воды из-под крана, с плотным основанием в середине. От прикосновения языка по ней прокатилась густая белая вспышка, трепыхнулась и унеслась в темноту. Я мог бы поклясться, что через энное количество секунд, необходимое для преодоления километров между нами, рядом с тобой появится светлый пламенный язычок, невидимый никому постороннему. Шлепнется на спину большой вязкой каплей, поползет по позвоночнику, дразня, и исчезнет между ягодиц. Ласковый и настойчивый. Как будто это мои пальцы, вымазанные в какой-нибудь косметической ерунде, поглаживают вход, расслабляя мышцы. Как будто под тобой не путающаяся стыдно-мокрая простынь, а моя ладонь. Крепко обхватывает член, собирая смазку, обводит скользким большим пальцем вокруг головки и начинает неспешно двигаться вверх-вниз. 

Настоящий я еще и вжимался бы в тебя сзади, кусая за шею, - ты от этого перестаешь соображать вообще и все время пытаешься вздохнуть поглубже. А получается коротко и рвано.

Я облизнул пересохшие губы, прикусив ладонь вместе с нитью, ловя ртом дрожащие белые искры. Опыт был определенно интересный. Мы оба с детства обожали интересные опыты. Ты вообще любишь все новое и неизведанное.

Связь жадно задрожала в руке. Кажется, я все-таки, оказался прав, и тебе там самому никак не обойтись. Я бы тоже от помощи не отказался: мне было душно и хотелось подрочить. В паху тянуло, и это мешало сосредоточиться, но тебя хотелось гораздо больше, чем собственную руку. Я оттянул зубами податливую нить, сложил пополам и взял в рот. Чтобы тебе, пропахшему солью, мылом и казенными простынями, захотелось перевернуться на спину. Чтобы невидимый я сумел жадно огладить подрагивающий от напряжения живот, прижать бедра к постели – нефиг дергаться, весь кайф испортишь. А потом, подобрав яички в горсть, медленно заглотить горьковатый от смазки член. Сначала наполовину, плотно прижимая языком, смачивая как следует – чтоб блестел. И затем полностью, чувствуя ртом, как набухают вены и как головка тыкается в глотку. Хрен вздохнешь. Но это ничего, я научился задерживать дыхание, жадно ловя твое сиплое протяжное «О-о-ох», - оно у тебя выходит глухо, низко и неприлично. И после этого своего «ох» ты еще ухитряешься стесняться: никогда не смотришь, как я тебе отсасываю. Фиг знает, чего боишься. Только ноги разводишь шире, чтобы мне было удобнее, хватаешься за волосы на затылке, задавая такой темп, чтобы в самый раз. 

И я двигаю головой, глотая так, как ты велишь, ритмично тыкаясь носом в светлые волоски, складывая быстро немеющие губы трубочкой. Во рту солоно и горячо, член трется о язык, скользит по небу и от самых сильных толчков достаёт до горла – потом буду шептать, как таинственный незнакомец, но после минета тебе еще ни разу не захотелось серенад. И вряд ли захочется. 

Потом хватка на волосах становится откровенно недетская, тебя ощутимо трясет, как будто все плохо, но я знаю – охрененно хорошо. Пальцы на ногах быстро и судорожно поджимаются, у нас обоих, ты громко выговариваешь какую-нибудь короткую гадость, с силой подаваясь вверх, и беспомощно вздергиваешь брови – как будто удивляешься, когда кончаешь. Я люблю тебя, такого беззащитного. Я дважды умудрился спустить от одного этого вида, даже без рук. 

После минета у меня всегда трескаются губы – как на грех, ни разу еще не обошлось. Ты осторожно трогаешь их кончиками пальцев, ворчишь, обзываешься «придурком» и еще кучей всего, лезешь целоваться. И взгляд делается такой, что я заколебался к нему слова подбирать. За столько лет еще ни одного мало-мальски подходящего не придумал. 

В Системе полыхнуло жарким белым маревом, которое, гудя, вынеслось издалека и окатило с ног до головы. 

Я сжал себя ладонью и, чертыхнувшись, кончил, неотвратимо выпадая в это марево. Как в море с вышки сиганул: прыжок, быстрый полет до свиста в ушах и резкий удар о воду, холодную, глубокую, обалденную. Мы как-то прыгали, еще подростками. Никогда не забуду.

***

Утро вернулось с негромким хлопком закрывшейся Системы. За окном чирикало, часы показывали двенадцать с небольшим. Я чувствовал себя уставшим, но, по сравнению со вчерашним, эту усталость можно было смело окрестить зарядом бодрости и сил. В груди щекотало, как будто ты, не прекращая дрыхнуть, закинул на меня руку и перебирал пальцами во сне. Я ухмыльнулся - ты становишься похожим на пацана-тинейджера, когда так делаешь, - потом дал себе мысленного пинка и пошёл в ванную. Требовалось, как минимум, расклеить пальцы. Как максимум – помыться и сменить бельё.

Знал бы дед, чем его хворающий подшефный занимался вместо работы, накостылял бы по шее. Этот факт развеселил меня невероятным образом, и в ванную я отправился, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы шепотом поржать. Ржать вслух и на ходу пока что не получалось, но день обещал быть долгим, а вечер – тихим, одиноким и целебным. Назавтра смогу постебать Монтаро в полный голос. И деда, может быть, если ему опять встрянет ругаться. Хотя деду, пожалуй, проиграю.

Зеркало меня пожалело. Я ожидал увидеть там как минимум рожу не первой свежести, но видос оказался приемлемый. Возможно, из-за активного взаимодействия со Связью, хотя ни разу в жизни не слышал, чтобы Жертва сумела вылечить Бойца на таком расстоянии. 

«Про то, что по Связи можно отсосать, ты тоже не слышал», - отчетливо проговорило в голове сперва твоим голосом, ехидно, потом голосом мелкого – еще ехиднее, а потом сдержанным баритоном Агацумы – хуже первых двух раз в десять. 

Я выкрутил кран на полную катушку и сунул башку под воду. 

Полегчало. 

На кухне было солнечно, размеренно гудел холодильник, коробка из-под вишни в шоколаде валялась там, куда её снесло вчера – за табуреткой. Сотовый тоже был на месте, без входящих звонков и сообщений. Не страшно. Проснешься - может, и ответишь еще. Я вскипятил чайник и заварил себе густо-коричневый чифирь, бахнув туда имбиря, меда и вездесущий лимон. Саган-сенсей при исполнении должен быть в состоянии трепаться как телевизор. Варево вышло ничего. Терпкое и сладкое. 

В воздухе все еще плавали едва различимые лоскуты света, похожие на поволоку-мембрану, которая мерещилась мне ранним утром. Часть из этих лоскутов скучковалась на потолке. Не то как бабочки-привидения, не то как бестелесные птицы. Я тряхнул головой и проморгался. Видение исчезло, но спустя пару минут появилось снова, не излучающее никакой опасности, и все-таки чужеродное. Двигающееся независимо от того, как преломлялся солнечный свет.

Что-то было не так. 

Я хапнул телефон и, чувствуя иррациональную тревогу, сбежал в комнату. Прикрыл за собой дверь, очень плотно. Безумно, до дрожи захотелось вернуть тебя на место и вдвоем разобраться, какого хрена. Мало мне вчерашнего, теперь какая-то новая ерунда. Связь шевельнулась и заворчала, посылая по телу порцию стыдных мурашек. Чистые перестеленные простыни выглядели кощунственно. 

Дверь не скрипнула и не открылась, но легкие, светлые пятна, трепеща, просочились в щель и пододвинулись ближе, перемещаясь по ровной побелке, как по дороге. Теперь одно из них напоминало качающуюся на ветке обезьянку. Я ухватился за Связь, как за руку, и сел на кровать. Нить откликнулась охотно, печально позвякивая, словно разговаривала. Мне тоже хотелось поговорить с тобой и убедиться, что моя крыша не начала подтекать. 

Чертовы птицы, зверье и бабочки. Зоопарк, театр теней, анималистический стиль. Стоп. Я выругался любимым дедовым словцом и набрал Соби. Трубку сняли тут же.

\- Обезьяна у меня на потолке – твоя работа? – без предисловий шепотом спросил я. Перепираться было как-то не с руки, ситуация итак выходила на редкость кретинская. 

\- Нацуо, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спокойно поинтересовался Агацума. Любитель отвечать вопросом на вопрос, блин.

\- Зависит от того, чья обезьяна. 

\- Моя, - на том конце улыбались. В духе Агацумы – знающе, без пяти минут незаметно, но попробуй проигнорируй. За тысячу лет горе-дружбы я эту его улыбочку выучил даже на слух. Зуб даю, зверинец торчал здесь с самого утра. И все видел, если там вообще было, чем видеть.

\- Какого хрена она тут делает? 

\- Хм… Висит?

\- Соби, убью, - внятно пообещал я. Видимо, получилось убедительно, потому что он счел своим долгом добавить:

\- Мы с Рицкой подумали, что тебе может стать не очень хорошо, поэтому оставили после себя компанию. 

«Не очень хорошо», значит. Я закрыл глаз и сбросил вызов. У мелкого Аояги интуиция как у чудовища – это был всем известный факт, но даже у него не хватило бы ума предугадать очередной кульбит чужой Связи. Это просто нереально. Только если самому руку не приложить. Значит, они что-то сделали. Еще тогда, во время Боя. И теперь не то боятся, не то ждут реакции. Я лег на спину, чувствуя, что заколебался так, что впору взвыть. С некоторыми друзьями не надо никаких врагов, и это утверждение иногда так замечательно подходит Нелюбимым, прямо как будто изначально про них писали. 

Связь тренькнула. Надо было с тобой поговорить, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Во-первых, оставлять всю эту чехарду, как есть, определенно не стоило. Мало ли. А во-вторых, мне просто хотелось тебя услышать - не в автоответчике. Сердитого или нет – неважно, я бы с удовольствием получил начальственного пинка вместо того, чтобы разглядывать веселящееся на потолке светло-желтое зверье. Дурдом, честное слово. В груди ворочалось, тревожно и зябко. Тянуло. Ныло. 

Я погрозил обезьяне кулаком, встал и принялся одеваться. Лучше было свалить подальше от заботливых соглядатаев. Пускать на самотек последствия чужих Заклинаний нельзя никогда. Первое правило боевой Пары. 

Даже если кому-то умному кажется, что он делает как лучше.

 

***

В мелкую кафешку рядом с магазином «Все по двести иен» набилось полным-полно народу, несмотря на будний день. По большому плоскому телеку, присобаченному над стойкой, показывали футбольный матч. Желающих пожертвовать обеденным перерывом и частью рабочего дня в ущерб спортивным успехам любимой команды оказалось предостаточно, прямо даже на удивление. Но это было как раз кстати. Пока вокруг стоял шум, гам и суета, а молоденькие бесхвостые официантки носились туда-сюда непоседливыми цветными птицами, я мог спокойно сидеть за самым дальним столом, на который не покусился бы ни один уважающий себя болельщик. Что происходило на экране, отсюда было видно очень и очень хреново. Отслеживать матч представлялось возможным только по слаженному галдежу, но я предпочел отгородиться наушниками и Заклинанием – от греха подальше. Не очень-то хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь нечаянно присоседился, или солидная манагерша, блюдущая за всеми поверх очков, подошла выяснять, не угодно ли мне сожрать чего, раз уж пришёл и занимаю место. И эксплуатирую халявный вайфай. 

В зале пахло солодом, рисовой водкой – и это в самый разгар дня, – морской капустой, рыбой, чем-то знакомо-сладким. Я копался в твоем личном архиве по Боевой практике. Ты крякнул часть запароленных файлов лаборатории Семи Лун еще до того, как Нагиса-сенсей окончательно впала в паранойю и поудаляла всё даже со своего персонального компа. Подозреваю, что взлом этот случился с молчаливого попустительства Наны-сан, потому что с ее заново поставленной, прокачанной до не могу защитой на серв даже Аояги-старший незамеченным бы не влез. Нана-сан всегда нам симпатизировала, еще с детства. И, приятельствуя с сенсеем, тем не менее, не жаловала копание в чужих мозгах и генетических кодах. Из-за собственного личного примера, наверное. 

Среди бессвязных отчетов о неудавшихся экспериментах встречались описания Боев. Я проглядывал их, выискивая что-то общее с нашей недавней драчкой. Чем дальше, тем больше она казалась мне идиотской. Нелюбимые явились, вывели нас обоих из себя, как младенцев, заставили швырнуться, чем посильнее, а сами праздно чесали языки. Для чего? 

Да и снег этот дурацкий, даже не холодный… Нафига вообще? Аояги с Агацумой первыми узнали, когда и как у их новых друзей полетели блоки на температуру. Потому что именно они нас и соскребли с пола, дезориентированных, перепуганных насмерть, беспомощных, как не до конца притопленных щенков. Не могли Нелюбимые не знать, что мы не поведемся на поддельный снег. Да и на настоящий второй раз бы не повелись, чего прибедняться-то. Отразил Заклинание, значит, не замерз – элементарная логика. 

Я прокусил соломинку от сока, поморщился и выкинул ее в кадку с драценой на подоконнике. То, что нас развели, было ясно, как белый день. Отвлекли и прикрыли что-то Заклинанием-подделкой. Но что именно? Попытку вмешаться в действие Связи? В сводках Боев похожего не упоминалось. Зараза. Я захлопнул крышку ноута – без тебя разбираться оказалось бесполезно. Специфику силы Жертвы и законы, по которым она изменяется, Боец может усвоить только в общих чертах, но от начала и до конца никогда не поймет. Строение мозгов такое, хоть из штанов выпрыгни. 

В наушниках пошли помехи. Я быстро выдернул мелкие «бочки» из ушей, чувствуя, как Связь теплеет и натягивается. Воздух звенел, а из-за плеча послышалось громкое и очень отчетливое: «Нацу! Нацу, иди сюда!». Ты звал, и звал так, будто что-то стряслось. Еще не хватало, чтобы и тебя эта хрень за бугром достала! Или драться заставили, скандинавские паразиты. Я быстро сгреб пожитки в охапку, решив, что от коробки сока забегаловка не обеднеет, загрузил Систему и переместился на Зов.

Когда черно-синяя пелена спала, сводя на нет пульсирующий в ушах шум потревоженного переносом пространства, я с большим удивлением понял, что драки не намечается. Поблизости чувствовался чужой Боец, но чувствовался примерно как Соби, курящий у окна и абсолютно не желающий махаться. А вот ты был растрепанный и взволнованный. Петухи из кое-как собранного хвоста повылазили и торчали в разные стороны. На заднем плане виднелась измятая, задранная до самой подушки простынь. Я улыбнулся, шагая навстречу. 

\- Йоджи, что слу…

Договорить не вышло. Раздался глубокий протяжный свист, громкий, идущий словно отовсюду. Связь крупно задрожала, плавясь лучше, чем латунная струна при температуре под косарь, и безвольно осела вниз. Я успел увидеть, как ты, мгновенно побледнев, кидаешься навстречу. А потом перед самым носом как в ладоши хлопнули – «Пуф!». И стало темно.


	4. Йоджи

**Глава 4. Йоджи**

_So I'll seek you out, just to find myself  
And I'll worry 'bout consequences later  
I hear you out, till I hear myself  
Hear myself in you._

_Poets Of The Fall «Seek you out»_

Арланда - здоровенный аэропорт с яркими вывесками магазинов, милыми девушками в терминалах, постоянными объявлениями по радио и кучей всевозможных указателей, чтобы такие как я, прилетающие впервые, не заблудились в шести залах.

Когда все формальности с документами были улажены, я отправился получать багаж. Найти ползущую ленту оказалось делом нетрудным, так же как и стащить с нее свой чемодан. А вот пройти сквозь толпу к выходу - это уже смахивало на целый квест. Похоже на твои, Нацу, любимые компьютерные игры. Вот только гранатомет мне никто не дал, чтобы дорогу расчистить.

Я улыбнулся собственным мыслям и вышел на улицу.

Швеция встретила меня солнечной погодой. Удивительно, если знать, что всю прошлую неделю в Стокгольме дождило.

\- Мистер Саган?

Я обернулся. По узкой асфальтовой дорожке, которая тянулась вдоль аэропорта, мне навстречу шел какой-то мужчина в костюме.

\- Добрый день, мистер Саган. Меня зовут Эрик, и я буду сопровождать вас до отеля, - мы пожали руки. – Добро пожаловать в Швецию, - улыбнулся он.

На парковке нас ожидала машина. Эрик открыл передо мной заднюю дверь, а затем ловко обошел капот и сел за руль. Машина плавно тронулась с места и покатила прочь. В салоне приятно пахло кожей, которой были отделаны сидения, и про себя я порадовался манерам европейцев: не пожалели ведь дорогую тачку пригнать, чтобы одного гостя встретить.

\- Чиста находится на северо-западе от центра города. Ехать нам где-то минут двадцать, - оповестил меня Эрик на идеальном английском.

\- Прекрасно, - отозвался я, удобно расположившись в широком кресле.

Вообще мой попутчик оказался довольно приветливым и разговорчивым парнем, очень охотно отвечал на все вопросы. Именно от него я узнал, что большинство моих конторских коллег прилетели вчера вечером, и поэтому: «Конечно, они уже разместились в отеле и даже побродили по его окрестностям». Еще бы они не побродили, бездельники! Лучше бы презентацию начали готовить, чтоб завтра, или когда там, в лужу не сесть.

\- Эрик, где я могу узнать расписание запланированных мероприятий?

\- Предпочитаете сразу брать быка за рога? – шутливо спросил он, впрочем, не требуя ответа. - Понимаю. Оно уже лежит на столе в вашем номере.

\- Очень удобно, спасибо. 

Просто поразительно, как принимающая сторона продумала все до мелочей! 

До приезда в отель мы больше не разговаривали: я рассматривал проплывавшие мимо старинные дома и новенькие многоэтажки, зачастую имевшие причудливую форму, и удивлялся тому, насколько же этот город не похож на Токио. А водитель, видимо, решил не мешать созерцанию.

На первый взгляд отель выглядел скромно: невысокое белое здание с подъездной дорожкой, парковка мест где-то на пятьдесят и один мальчик-портье на входе. Впрочем, я же не отдыхать сюда приехал. Для командировки-то отель был вполне нормальный. Попрощавшись с Эриком и оставив вещи на портье, я зашел внутрь. Девушки на ресепшне сразу же защебетали стандартное приветствие вкупе с надоедливым: "Чем вам помочь?". Одна из них, чересчур полнаяна вид, даже привстала, продемонстрировав внушительных размеров грудь в нескромном декольте.

\- На мое имя забронирован номер, - я выложил документы на отделявший меня от местной валькирии стол. - Йоджи Саган.

Честно говоря, мне казалось, что работники отелей известного на весь айтишный мир района Чиста, не должны удивляться при появлении клиентов-иностранцев. Поэтому лишнее внимание я как-то не оценил. Ловить на себе взгляды в спину неимоверно раздражало.

Очутившись, наконец, в одиночестве в своем номере, я впервые за день почувствовал усталость. Неудивительно, если учесть тридцатичасовой полет с пересадками и практически бессонную ночь. Но прежде чем поддаться приятному искушению мягкой кровати, надо было, как минимум, принять душ и посмотреть расписание.

Листок со списком, как и заверял меня Эрик, лежал на столе. Я пробежался глазами сверху донизу. Ками-сама, сколько же там оказалось всякой развлекательно-увеселительной фигни! То ли это я типичный трудоголик, то ли они все-таки переборщили с культурной программой. Понять, например, зачем японской делегации IT отдела посещать музей корабля «Ваза», я не смог.

В любом случае, со всем этим можно было разобраться и завтра.

Я задумался. Интересно, сколько времени? Наверное, по шведским меркам где-то около трех. Стрелки на наручных часах показывали 21:30. Разница с Токио восемь часов, значит, сейчас… половина второго. Отлично! Получалось, что до вечернего похода в ресторан на ужин имелось еще время и душ принять, и поспать. Но прежде всего стоило перевести часы на телефоне. Я достал из кармана мобильник, разблокировал его и увидел окошко новой смски. «От Нацу».

«Прелюбодействовал на записку, чернила так себе», - отправлено вчера вечером.

\- Вот дебил, - с улыбкой сказал я, не зная, как еще выразить весь спектр обуявших меня эмоций, и засмеялся.

***  
События последующих трех дней развивались со скоростью света, если не быстрее, послав к черту все законы физики. Завершилась та самая встреча, где наша группа представила проект и ответила на все интересующие будущих партнеров вопросы. Как итог: мы все же подписали с ними проклятый контракт! Было чертовски приятно выступать перед знающими людьми. Затем, уже в другие дни, прошла еще парочка небольших конференций, где мы участвовали исключительно в роли приглашенных слушателей.

Натаскавшись по бизнес-встречам, я хотел забить на развлекательную часть программы и надолго завалиться в номер, но идея оказалась провальной. Потому что как только я оставался наедине с самим собой, в груди начинало ныть, несмотря на заблокированную Связь. Сначала я закрылся, чтобы до тебя раньше времени не дошло, когда Жертва на самом деле улетает. А потом оказалось трудно отказаться от вынужденного молчания. Сними-ка блок сейчас, и нас потянет друг к другу с такой силой, что все дела пойдут коту под хвост. И без того становилось понятно, что, если мы не хотим проблем, то пора сокращать километры между нами. Конечно, можно было решить вопрос, просто позвав тебя, но я принципиально не собирался этого делать. И на то было несколько причин.

Во-первых, я не хотел, чтобы ты приезжал сюда, поскольку здесь моя работа. Работа, не личная жизнь. Терпеть не могу смешивать эти понятия, потому что твердо убежден: получится фигня по всем фронтам. И на дела не будет времени, и ты окажешься обделен вниманием. Ну и разрываться между двумя совершенно разными, но крайне важными вещами – то еще удовольствие, Нацу. 

Во-вторых, у тебя работа. Зачем отрывать? Да и было бы ради чего. Ты ж помрешь со скуки в научном городке Чисты! Это для меня здесь рай. Хлебом не корми, дай только в компах поковыряться. Или еще одного такого же задрота замороченного найти и зацепить разговорами. А тебе тут что делать? Кроме того, я не фанат драмы. Если позову, - знаю ведь, - сорвешься и прискачешь быстрее, чем какой-нибудь африканский спринтер. А еще, небось, за тот день, когда меня Нелюбимые об стену приложили, извиняться начнешь. Хотя непонятно, в чем твоя-то вина была.

И наконец, шведский отдел Полисен по наши души заявится, а нам только этого не хватало. Формально они считаются одним из департаментов международной службы безопасности, и обязаны следить за пограничными перемещениями Боевых Пар, и отдельных Бойцов с Жертвами. Но на самом деле - чертовы шпионы. Разумеется, в их базах уже хранится вся информация о том, что я пересек границу Швеции, и сейчас местом моего пребывания зарегистрирована данная гостиница. Но так как все по закону: я действительно получил визу на въезд в страну, прошел все охранные посты в аэропортах и вообще веду себя прилично, то на собранные обо мне данные никто и внимания не обращает.

Но стоит позвать Бойца, который, конечно, не будет ждать визы и самолета, а появится почти мгновенно через раскрытую Систему, как эти ребята придут на огонек. В лучшем случае поверят нашим честным лицам и банальному: «Соскучились, не удержались». Тогда либо отделаемся штрафом, либо в экстренном порядке начнем оформлять тебе документы, либо быстренько домой в Японию свалим. В худшем – будем действительно скучать друг по другу, но в одиночных камерах какой-нибудь зловонной тюрьмы для нарушивших закон Пар. Ни одна из этих радужных перспектив не вдохновляла, потому-то я тебя и не звал. Однако нежелание ездить по совсем уж дурацким музеям никуда не делось. Нужно было срочно чем-то себя занять.

И тут мне в голову пришла замечательная мысль. Безраздельные, странноватая боевая Пара, давние друзья, они ведь живут где-то в Швеции! Вот тормоз, и как это сразу не вспомнил? Я принялся копаться в записной книжке мобильника, периодически приговаривая: «Не то, не то. Это вообще кто? Не то, опять не то…».

\- Вот! – от радости я аж вскочил со стула - контакт нашелся, оставалось только надеяться, что хозяйка не сменила симку. В динамике раздались гудки. Это было хорошо - значит, все-таки номер еще действовал. Через несколько секунд трубку сняли, и мне ответил молодой женский голос. Слов, однако, разобрать не получилось. «По-шведски. Ух, как быстро!», - подумал я и громко поздоровался на родном японском:

\- Привет, Аки-чан! Столько времени прошло. Признавайся, ты все еще на вид такая же милая школьница?

Голос на другом конце сначала смолк. Но спустя секунды три там осознали, что было сказано и на каком языке, и мне в ухо раздалось изумленное:

\- Йоджи-кун? Это ты? Серьезно?!

Я усмехнулся:

\- А то кто же.

\- Придурок, ты не звонил мне уже целое тысячелетие!

Безраздельная оказалась в своем репертуаре: всего пара минут разговора, а вот, уже придурком окрестила. Ностальгия. 

\- Если честно, после такой долгой разлуки я надеялся на более теплые слова в свой адрес, - сказал я, расхохотавшись. В трубке тоже засмеялись, задиристо и легко. – Вообще я из-за чего звоню… Работа на какое-то время занесла меня в Швецию. В Стокгольм, если конкретней.

\- С ума сойти! – ахнула моя собеседница. - Заглядывай к нам, если время будет. Адрес дать?

***

Аки и Кайса – Безраздельные, по совместительству мои старые добрые знакомые. С Аки-чан я встретился в университете, сейчас уже даже и не вспомню, как именно это произошло. Мы очень быстро подружились и все курсы подстраивали расписание так, чтобы иметь больше общих предметов или свободного времени. Веселая, милая и находчивая, Аки-чан видела во мне хорошего компаньона для бесчисленных шалостей и авантюр. Те её буквально преследовали, и скучать не приходилось никому. Что до меня, то я всегда любил живость ее характера и потрясающую детскую непосредственность. А к последнему курсу внезапно выяснилось, что Аки-чан – Жертва. Это оказалось самой фееричной авантюрой в её исполнении и просто неописуемой неожиданностью! Я всегда считал, что Жертвы и Бойцы с детства знают о своих особенностях, затем их приглашают в Школу типа Семи Лун, рассказывают о Связи, учат ее укреплять и, собственно, сражаться с другими Парами в Системе. А оно вон как бывает: человек ни слухом, ни духом, всю жизнь считает себя обычным, а тут вдруг бац – способности Жертвы проявляются. Как будто третий глаз внезапно вырос, или там, чакры раскрылись. Не знаю, что бы она делала, не будь меня рядом. И, ками-сама, как хорошо, что я тоже Жертва, хоть помочь смог.

В общем, история с Аки-чан заставила меня в корне поменять представление о процессе взросления Боевых Пар. Например, мы долгое время понятия не имели, где и как искать её Бойца. И еще спорили о том, стоит ли заявляться в Школу, чтобы представить новую Жертву. Спор, кстати, разрешился в пользу Аки-чан - та решительно отказалась обращаться куда бы то ни было, мотивировав это чем-то вроде: «Мало мне учебы в универе? Не пойду ни в какую Школу, само собой образуется».

Я не настаивал, хоть и слабо верил в «само собой». Только дурак не заметил бы, как ей на самом деле страшно. Куча вопросов бухнулась на худенькие плечи невысказанной горой: «Кто мой Боец?», «А вдруг он окажется каким-нибудь старым мужиком?», «Что мне делать дальше?». Последний вопрос был, на мой взгляд, вообще риторический.

Но однажды появилась Кайса.

Я в тот день впервые выступал с презентацией от конторы, в которую только-только устроился. И на мероприятие потащил с собой боевую подругу, чтоб хоть один знакомый человек в зале сидел, для большего душевного равновесия. Ты, Нацу, тогда не мог прийти: кажется, увяз в делах клиники. В очередной раз. Но суть не в этом. Презентация катилась как по маслу ровно до тех пор, пока в зал не зашла высокая короткостриженая блондинка с непроницаемым лицом. В ушах моментально зазвенело, а по затылку словно чем-то тяжелым ударили. Она определенно была Бойцом. И, судя по уверенному взгляду, направленному на меня, совершенно четко знала, зачем явилась.

Без понятия, как я умудрился-таки дорассказать о новейших разработках нашей фирмы и не запутаться в словах. Но сразу после аплодисментов сбежал в зал, схватил Аки-чан под локоть и направился к выходу.

\- Да в чем дело, Йоджи-кун? Не беги так, у меня голова болит, - она попыталась отцепить мою руку и остановиться.

\- Ясное дело, что болит. У самого чугунная, и знаешь почему? – на ходу поинтересовался я.

\- Потому что Боец раскрыл Систему. Уже уходите? – совсем рядом раздался хрипловатый резкий голос. Говорили с акцентом. Я обернулся. Та самая блондинка стояла ровно позади Аки-чан. Черт возьми, и как только выскочить успела?

\- Если собираешься вызвать на Бой, придется дождаться моего Бойца. Тогда тебе точно не поздоровится, потому что мы Зеро, – без предисловий сообщил я и прищурился, тесня мелкую себе за спину. – А ты кто? Назови себя.

\- Вообще-то я не собиралась ни с кем драться, - она удивленно вскинула брови. - Зеро, говоришь? Хале смитта! Значит это не ты Жертва без Пары, чей Зов я услышала. 

Пришла моя очередь удивляться. Явиться на Зов, и не сообразить, от кого он, - это был нонсенс. Абсолютный. Бойцы откликаются только при полноценной Связи, а как вообще это возможно – не знать, с кем связан? Я бы заподозрил незнакомку во лжи, если бы она так откровенно не хмурилась, явно не понимая, что к чему. 

\- Нет.

Она кивнула. И тут меня осенило:

\- Аки-чан, - повернувшись, я посмотрел на нее, - это ты позвала?

Мелкая сникла, потупила взгляд и, вздохнув, сказала:

\- Не знаю, Йоджи-кун, правда. Иногда… Когда я задумываюсь о своем, что-то странное происходит. А ты же знаешь, я не очень понимаю эту вашу компьютерную терминологию. Вот и в этот раз… - она окончательно сбилась с мысли, извинительно затараторив о том, что редко бывает на презентациях и от обилия докладов совсем отключилась, но не потому что ей не понравилось мое выступление, «честно-честно».

\- Подожди, Аки-чан, - я взял её за руки, говоря как можно спокойнее. - Я правильно понял, что ты мысленно позвала Бойца, но, видимо, сама не поняла, как это сделала?

Аки-чан покраснела, смутившись. 

\- Совсем глупо вышло, правда? – тихо заметила она, наливаясь еще большим румянцем.

\- Ничего не глупо, все в порядке, - заверил ее я и повернулся к барышне-Бойцу. Та стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела теперь исключительно на Аки-чан. Взгляд был пристальный и нечитаемый, черты лица заострились. Сначала я как-то даже внимания не обратил, но теперь понял, что вновь прибывшая нас старше. 

\- Так ты скажешь нам свое Имя?

\- Кайса. Но ты, видимо, хочешь узнать другое Имя, - она скривила губы. - Тебя ждет разочарование, Зеро, у меня его нет. Потому что нет Жертвы.

\- Простите, Кайса-сан, мне кажется, я вас уже видела, - внезапно выдала Аки, делая в ее сторону робкий шажок. На фоне солидной худощавой гайдзинки моя подруга казалась низенькой девочкой-подростком, метр с кепкой в прыжке. – Это очень странно, мы впервые встретились, но ваше лицо мне знакомо.

Она стушевалась, но потом протянула руку для приветствия.

\- Меня зовут Айзава Аки. 

\- Я не японка, поэтому нет смысла добавлять «сан» к имени, - беззлобно фыркнула Кайса, они пожали руки и вдруг замерли. Что-то происходило. Новоиспеченные знакомые стояли, глядя друг на друга, и не шевелились. Вокруг чувствовалась растревоженная Сила. И тут я увидел неяркий свет, исходивший из их рукопожатия.

\- Аки-чан? 

Она никак не отреагировала. Казалось, она вообще ничего вокруг не видит и не слышит. Но уже через мгновение обе словно очнулись и расцепились, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Что это сейчас было? – теперь уже я скрестил руки, не сдерживая ехидства в голосе.

\- Имя проявилось. Мы Безраздельные, - последовал хором незамедлительный ответ.

***

Девчонки тоже жили в Чисте. Впрочем, если подумать, удивительного в этом совпадении было мало, поскольку Кайса работала начальником IT-отдела на одном из предприятий местного автопрома. Кажется, в их конторе осуществляли лазерную нарезку пластин и кузова собирали. И еще что-то с чем-то. Но это мне давным-давно Аки-чан рассказывала. Как обстоят дела сейчас – я не знал, все могло сто раз поменяться.

До их дома ходьбы оказалось всего-то минут пятнадцать. Если мой отель находился в бизнес-районе Чисты, то Безраздельные обосновались на его границе с жилой частью. Видимо, так было удобно обеим: и до магазинов недалеко, и на работу ехать быстро.

Сверившись с адресом, я поднялся на аккуратное крыльцо, а потом по лестнице на второй этаж. Там, в конце длинного открытого коридора, напоминающего урбанистическую веранду, была всего одна квартира. Вот и нашлись. Я улыбнулся и нажал кнопку звонка. Дверь тут же резко распахнулась, и на меня вылетело нечто ярко-красное, шустрое, пахнущее сладкой девичьей косметикой. Вылетело и чуть с ног не сбило, повисло на шее, вцепляясь, ни много ни мало, от души.

\- Йоджи-кун! 

\- Аки-чан, - похлопав ее по спине, я попытался немного ослабить хватку. – Ты меня задушишь.

\- Ой, прости, - она засмеялась и обняла уже не так сильно.

Меня нечасто обнимают женщины. Точнее сказать, вообще не обнимают, поэтому сначала я даже растерялся. Но от конфуза меня спасла Кайса, выглянувшая из квартиры.

\- Долго на пороге стоять будете? Аки, ты вообще босиком выскочила! Как дети, честное слово, – она сделала очень грозное лицо и, коротко пробарабанив пальцами по косяку, скрылась в прихожей.

Можно было подумать, что нас отчитали, но на самом деле Кайса всего лишь проявила заботу. Обворчав нас обоих, естественно. Аки, заговорщически улыбнувшись, увела меня в дом.

В их компании день прошел незаметно. Мы очень много разговаривали, пили чай, делились историями из жизни и, фактически, узнавали друг друга заново. «Уж куда лучше дурацких экскурсий!», - с удовольствием подумал я, размешивая сахар в чашке.

Девчонки сильно изменились за эти годы. Да что там, они уже давно перестали быть девчонками, выросли. Впрочем, небось, на меня им тоже казалось непривычно смотреть. Я ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям.

\- Выйду покурить, - сказала Кайса, когда Аки-чан в очередной раз пошла ставить чайник.

\- И давно она курит? – спросил я, глядя как Боец Безраздельных, смахнув с подоконника пачку сигарет и зажигалку, плотно закрывает за собой дверь на балкон. 

\- Ну, пару лет где-то, - грустно заметила Аки. – Работы много навешивают, стресс. Сам понимаешь. Я сначала пыталась ее убедить бросить, но бесполезно. И знаешь, решила, пусть уж лучше курит, чем врет мне, что завязала.

Она говорила очень тихо, при этом неотрывно смотрела на балконную дверь. Будто та могла с ней согласиться. В первый раз я увидел Аки-чан такой задумчивой. Вот тебе и раз. 

\- Кто-нибудь знает, сколько времени? – спросила Кайса, как только вернулась в комнату, скидывая у двери тапочки, запуская с улицы прохладный ветерок, отдающий табаком и ментолом. – Мне бы в полшестого позвонить одному товарищу.

Я вытащил мобильник и с удивлением обнаружил пропущенный звонок от тебя.

\- Еще рано, даже пяти нет. Зато мне уже позвонили. Заболтался с вами, не слышал.

Аки-чан лишь хихикнула в ответ. 

Выйдя на балкон и нажав «прослушать сообщение», я надеялся первым делом хотя бы на «Привет». Но никак не на «Йоджи, я подозреваю, что ты дебил». Красноречиво, ни дать, ни взять. Впрочем, заканчивалось тоже эпично. Как ты там выразился? «И жри как следует», да? Супер, только мой Боец мог сказать это так, словно я не в командировку уехал, а на галеры в рабство попал.

Сообщение оказалось довольно длинным, я даже успел удивиться твоему красноречию – ты вообще отношения выяснять не любишь. Но это можно было понять: Жертва взяла, да и укатила молча черт разбери куда, а вдобавок еще и блок на Связь поставила. Не знаю, правда, как Бойцы ощущают воздействие блока, но судя по твоему тону, не особенно приятно. Логично, Связь-то он точно не укрепляет, к тому же на таких расстояниях. 

Я уже собирался вернуться в комнату, как вдруг в груди кольнуло, а в горле появился противный комок. Я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь перебороть неприятное чувство, но стало только хуже. Пришлось опереться на поручень и замереть, не шевелясь. За дверью переговаривались, негромко и по-домашнему. Телефон в кармане казался тяжелым, как камень.

Дело было в блоке, разумеется. Вся штука в том, что Заклинание – а это было оно, - вытягивало Силу, если использовалось не по прямому назначению.

Когда я читал файлы с компьютера Нагисы-сенсей, то понял, что изначально Заклинание, блокирующее Связь между Бойцом и Жертвой, было создано для того, чтобы Жертва могла закрыться, если получит травмы после Сражения. Например, простоял весь Бой в ограничителях – заработал ожог. Из Системы вышел, а ожог-то никуда не делся. Нам с тобой, Нацу, на это пофиг, мы боли не почувствуем… Но вообще штука полезная. Потому я ее и запомнил. Поэкспериментировал несколько раз, решив, что вреда не будет, и выяснил, что с помощью блока можно закрывать от Бойца не только боль, как считала Нагиса-сенсей, а вообще все чувства. Хлоп, и до тебя не доходит ни одна моя эмоция. При этом я чувствую все, как обычно. А чтобы не образовывалось дисбаланса в Связи, Заклинание потихоньку тянет из меня Силу. 

И все бы ничего – не так уж много оно требует, - но я заметил странный побочный эффект. Стоит мне ненароком вспомнить про Связь как таковую, и Заклинание будто превращается в чертову ненасытную тварь, которая пожирает Силу в гораздо больших объемах, чем всегда. А я испытываю острое чувство вины и тоски по своему Бойцу.

Вот и сейчас накрыло. Мысленно я попытался отвлечься, справиться с приступом, не снимая Заклинания. Но все было напрасно: тяжелый груз навалился на меня, заставляя снова и снова думать о тебе, Нацу, о том, как я поступил. Взял и уехал. Нельзя было так делать. Ведь знал же, что нельзя! В голове закрутилось нездоровое: «Виноват, виноват, виноват». Заело прямо. Я сделал глубокий вдох и снял блок. Уж лучше открыться, как ты меня и просил, чем неизвестно сколько мучиться мыслью: «Ах, какой я гад».

Полегчало практически мгновенно. Тугая спираль в груди раскрутилась, на мозги больше ничего не давило. И то хорошо.

 

***

Когда на улице совсем стемнело, я решил, что пора возвращаться в отель. Каждый день отлынивать от развлекательной программы и общения с коллегами по отделу не получится, но я твердо вознамерился до отъезда еще раз заглянуть к Безраздельным в гости.

На том и распрощались.

Номер встретил меня жутко напрягающей тишиной. Я включил телевизор - пусть хоть фоном поработает. Пока вешал одежду в шкаф, вспоминал разговор с девчонками. Заботятся ведь друг о друге, как будто каждый день у них последний! Ужасно трогательно, на самом деле. Мы так возились только в Семи Лунах – от страха, что Нагиса-сенсей учудит чего-нибудь, и нас разлучат. Ну и еще когда только-только стали жить вдвоем на квартире. Очень уж непривычно было.

Сейчас такого нет, конечно. Наши отношения скорее можно охарактеризовать как «спокойные». Хотя, наверное, неправильно сравнивать с Безраздельными. В конце концов, мы знакомы уже черт-те сколько лет, почти всю жизнь. А они – нет. Отсюда и разница.

Убрав все вещи и освежившись, я расположился на кровати с ноутбуком. Спать было еще рановато, а вот новости почитать – в самый раз. Не знаю, сколько времени я действительно их читал. Все равно не запомнил ни одного заголовка. Строчки расплывались перед глазами, образуя широкие темные полосы. Я понял, что задремал, что надо бы убрать ноут, пока он не свалился, и вообще... Но сон сморил меня раньше, чем я успел что-либо сделать.

***

Когда я открыл глаза, за окном едва-едва начинало светать. В комнате стояла страшная жара и пахло сексом. Я запустил руку под одеяло, даже не поверив сначала. Зря. Рука оказалась липкой. Отлично, вот только мокрых снов еще не хватало! Как подросток, блин.

Вытерев руку, - белью уже все равно ничего, кроме стирки, не помогло бы, - я выбрался из влажных скомканных простыней и открыл окно. Повеяло прохладой. Так было гораздо лучше. Часы на тумбочке показывали 5:23 утра. Отличное время, ничего не скажешь: и не поспать, и не поработать.

Я зевнул, потер глаза и пошел в ванную. Раз уж поднялся в такую рань, лучше сразу привести себя в должный вид и подумать над распорядком дня. Но думалось как-то медленно, со скрипом. И само по себе, и сон повлиял. После сеанса эротических фантазий мысли всегда какие-то заторможенные, тягучие, как подогретая карамель.

Есть у меня один знакомый, который очень ее любит. 

Смаргивая попавший в глаза шампунь и слушая, как вода утекает через решетку, я понимал совершенно четко только одно. Что тебя не хватает со страшной силой. Прошло всего несколько дней, но казалось – месяцев. Особенно после снятия блока. Невозможно не соскучиться по этой твоей улыбке, которую разрешено видеть только мне. По рассказам вроде: «А сегодня мы с Монтаро…». По бесконечной заботе: ты ведь в любое время суток подорвешься куда-то сбегать, что-то купить, если потребуется. Стоит только попросить. Не Приказать даже.

Выйдя из душа, я неспешно вытер волосы полотенцем, откинул их, чтобы не мешались, и посмотрелся в зеркало. Отражение внимательно глядело в ответ.

\- Все-таки хреново тебе, а? Признайся, - зачем-то сказал я и, опустив голову, вздохнул. А потом вдруг подумал, что глупость сделал. Не в смысле сейчас или когда блок поставил, а в смысле, когда на поездку согласился. Рицка был прав, никуда бы этот чертов проект не уплыл, не растворился бы в неизвестности. В отличие от того же отпуска и налаживания отношений. Да ни одна работа в мире не стоила того, чтобы врать своей Паре и сбегать, оставив вместо себя детскую записочку.

Да и документы тебе у местных заказать при желании можно. Не съедят ведь. Всякое бывает.

И я решился. Закрыл глаза, представил белоснежную Нить Связи, растущую из груди, и уплывающую куда-то далеко-далеко в Японию, осторожно обхватил ее рукой и потянул, мысленно произнося: «Нацу, иди сюда!».

Минуты не прошло, как из Системы появился ты, возникнув прямо посреди комнаты. С беспокойством в глазах – наверное, думал, что на Бой призываю. Растрепанный, кое-как одетый, с рюкзаком и ноутом, едва не вываливающимся из рук. Ох, Нацу. Как будто я не могу тебя и просто так позвать, не ради драки.

\- Йоджи, что слу… - начал ты, неуклюже перехватывая свой импровизированный багаж и шагая вперед. Но прежде чем я успел заключить тебя в объятия или хоть что-то ответить, раздалось странное: «Пуф!», комнату накрыло туманом или каким-то газом - я и сам не понял, что это было. В воздухе коротко и громко хлопнуло, как если бы книгу об пол приложили с размаху…

\- Нацу! – крикнул я и закашлялся, замахав руками, чтобы улучшить обзор. 

Туман сходил на нет медленно, в комнате посветлело, но тебя нигде не было видно. Я посмотрел вниз, надеясь сообразить, что это упало - с таким-то звуком. И замер, когда увидел. Кажется, у меня даже рот раскрылся.

На полу сидел ты, Нацу. 

Точнее пятилетний ушастый ты в ворохе одежды себя взрослого. 

Кому скажи, подумают - умом тронулся.

Перестав тереть глаз, проморгавшись и заметив, что в комнате нас, вообще-то, двое, ты состроил любопытное лицо и задал потрясающей простоты вопрос. Вопрос, заставивший меня тупо замереть на месте. Как будто обухом приложили. Типа мне без того было мало.

\- Дядь, ты кто? Ты ведь не мой папа? – и кудрявую головенку еще наклонил, очень, очень интересуясь. Я бы даже сказал, чрезмерно. 

Картина была знатная. Я не без труда закрыл рот, признавая внезапное желание сбежать куда-нибудь на северный полюс пораженческим. Хотя померзнуть там, в снегах, минут пять оказалось бы кстати. Ну, чтобы с духом собраться. 

Говорить правду было бессмысленно, врать же язык не поворачивался. Но, как оказалось, мелкому тебе не сильно-то и хотелось знать ответ на свой вопрос, потому что буквально через пару секунд ты вылез из-под завала шмоток и прямо так, голышом, припустил по комнате, крича во всю мочь: «Штурвал на девять часов, огромный астероид по курсу!». И сиганул за кровать.

\- Эй, пилот! Ты не хотел бы одеться? Голым штурманам долго рулить не дают, - я кивнул на ворох вещей. 

Над смятым одеялом нарисовалась очень укоризненная физиономия. Как будто я сморозил откровенную ерунду или в очередной раз запутался в терминологии твоих любимых космических войнушек. 

\- Ты что, глупый? Мне там все велико! 

А, ну да, надо было сразу сообразить. Я присел на край кровати и пообещал:

\- Поэтому оденешь майку, а днем я тебе новые вещи куплю, нормальные по размеру. Договорились?

Ты улегся щекой на одеяло и посмотрел на меня неожиданно серьезно, оценивающе. Долго смотрел, я уже стал чувствовать себя неуютно. 

А потом все-таки кивнул, ухмыляясь, как одноглазый пират, довольный сделкой. 

Вот и отлично.

***

Должно быть, странно встретить старого знакомого на пороге в шесть утра. Особенно, если вы виделись только вчера. Особенно, если давно известно, что он стопроцентный гей, а за руку его держит ребенок. Особенно, если этот ребенок подозрительно напоминает его же Бойца, только в миниатюре, и с порога бесцеремонно заявляет:

\- На что уставилась, бабуся? Ушастых не видела, что ли?

\- Нацу, с взрослыми так не разговаривают. Это невежливо, - я дернул мелкого наглеца за руку, качая головой, затем повернулся к очень, судя по выражению лица, потрясенной Кайсе. - Ты все правильно поняла. У меня большие проблемы. Пустишь?

Она не произнесла ни слова, только посторонилась, чтобы мы могли войти. Я хмыкнул. В самом деле, что тут скажешь?

\- Йоджи-кун? - сонная Аки-чан выглянула из спальни. - Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань?

\- Привношу разнообразие в вашу скучную жизнь, - я все-таки не удержал язык за зубами и съехидничал. Верный признак того, что волнуюсь, но еще надеюсь это скрыть. От кого, спрашивается?

Вместо дополнительных объяснений, я кивнул на кое-как одетого безобразника, уже присмотревшего место для новой пакости. Пока мы тут любезничали, ты успел с ногами залезть на одну из широких полок стеллажа. Разумеется, предварительно спихнув на пол все, что там стояло. Спасибо, ками-сама, Безраздельные не держали в прихожей ничего бьющегося.

\- Если что сломает, говорите. Заплачу, - заверил я, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Приготовлю-ка я кофе, - Аки-чан запахнулась в свой тонкий халатик и быстро протопала на кухню, видимо решив, что еще не до конца проснулась.

День обещал быть веселым.

 

***  
Вскоре девчонки убедились, что не спят и не находятся под воздействием Заклинания, а утренний кавардак – самая, что ни на есть, правда. Надо сказать, отреагировали они очень по-разному. Кайса сначала напряглась, но это походило скорее на Бойцовские защитные рефлексы. А вот Аки-чан происходящее забавляло. Во-первых, она всегда любила детей. Во-вторых, не каждый день представляется возможность подергать Зеро за уши. И, наконец, в-третьих, глупо было бы отрицать очевидное – тебе тоже понравилось с ней играть.

\- Что мне теперь делать-то? Идеи есть? – я не особо надеялся на конструктивный ответ, но хоть какие-то предложения не помешали бы точно.

Аки-чан отреагировала мгновенно.

\- Как что? Сейчас вот докушаем мандаринку и полетим на Центавру под руководством опытного штурмана Нацуо Саган-сана. Так ведь? – она отломила дольку только что почищенного мандарина и с громким «вжжж» попыталась опустить ее тебе в рот. Но ты вдруг резко дернул рукой, пресекая дальнейшие маневры многострадальной дольки, вскочил с пола и на всю кухню возмутился:

\- Я же говорил! Штурман и пилот – это разные люди! Я вырасту и отвоюю себе космокрейсер, а вас, женщин, на борт не возьму, раз вы даже таких простых вещей запомнить не можете. 

Потом обвел присутствующих многозначительным взглядом, задрал нос и показательно отвернулся от Безраздельных. Выпендрежник.

Аки-чан сидела на полу, взирая на раздраженного пилота с выражением: «Как я могла забыться и допустить такую оплошность». Словно на самом деле к тебе в команду собралась. Кайса шлепнула себя ладонью по лбу, все еще стараясь держать дежурное суровое лицо. Попытка провалилась – ты был слишком уморительный, поэтому она сделала вид, что кашель одолел, и вышла на балкон. Воздухом подышать, покурить. Ну да, конечно. Я бессовестным образом ржал в кулак, глядя на развернувшуюся картину.

\- Эй, Дарт Вейдер, а меня на борт возьмешь?

Ты покосился в мою сторону, прижал кулачок к подбородку, театрально задумавшись. И хвост задрал от важности момента. 

\- Что ты умеешь? – спросил серьезно, как на собеседовании.

\- В технике разбираюсь, любую электронику работать заста…

\- А считаешь хорошо? – перебил ты.

\- Конечно, - честно заверил я, машинально кивнув.

\- Тогда навигатором возьму. Будешь курс прокладывать. Только внимательно, чтобы нас астероидом не задело. Договорились?

\- Так точно, капитан! – я козырнул от виска, отдавая честь.

М-да, маленькому непослушнику явно понравилось называться капитаном. Ты надулся от гордости и даже забыл, что, вроде как, обиделся на нерадивую Аки-чан, не видевшую особой разницы между пилотом и штурманом. И съел половинку мандарина, которую она, пользуясь случаем, дольку за долькой отправила тебе в рот.

***

Прошло всего пол рабочего дня, а я уже чувствовал себя страшно уставшим. Сначала пришлось прослушать нудную лекцию о тенденциях развития мировой электроники и еще какую-то не менее унылую бурду про микроконтроллеры. Черт возьми, кто только разрешает этим придуркам с монотонным голосом брать в руки микрофон? Я бы их на пушечный выстрел к трибуне не пустил. Кошмар. Трижды заснул, несмотря на крепкий кофе, которым меня напоила Аки-чан перед уходом.

Затем была экскурсия по отделам разработки и сборки сотовых телефонов. Можно подумать, кого-то должны удивить десятки людей в белых халатах, закручивающие гайки на платах. Даже не смешно. Один плюс - на таком неловком моменте культурная программа дня подошла к концу, и это значило что? Да, именно. Что Йоджи надо съездить в центр за шмотками для своего капитана, повелителя пространства и времени.

На обратном пути, в обе руки нагруженный пакетами, я решил, что разумнее всего будет сначала зайти в номер, а уж потом топать к Безраздельным. Не тащить же на себе всю эту гору. Не знаю, что бы я без девчонок делал, в чужой стране, тем более. Пропал бы вообще. 

Дверь в номер оказалась приоткрытой. Я нахмурился - это еще что за новости? – а потом решил: горничная, наверное, прибирается. Они вообще всегда всё оставляют нараспашку, когда надо и когда не надо. Толкнув дверь плечом, – руки были заняты, – я зашел внутрь и тут же почувствовал Силу чужого Бойца. Вот тебе и горничная. Щелкнул замок. Ну, отлично… ситуация в лучших традициях боевиков. Ты бы точно оценил по достоинству, окажись сейчас рядом. Во взрослой версии, разумеется.

\- Добрый день, мистер Саган, - черная тень отделилась от стены и нажала на выключатель. Наверху дзынькнула люстра. При свете оказалось, что надо мной навис какой-то широкоплечий мужик в пиджаке. 

Прекрасно, ничего не скажешь.

\- Кто вы такой и откуда знаете мое имя? 

\- Я представляю шведское отделение Полисен, мистер Саган. Или лучше называть вас Зеро?

Обана, новости! Все-таки Полисен заявились по мою душу. Или, если точнее, по душу моего Бойца, который пересек границу, пройдя через Систему. Документы мы, естественно, не оформили. Да и кому их оформлять? Ребенку? 

Хреново, очень хреново. Я сглотнул, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Надо было действовать хладнокровно, взвешенно и не особенно расточать вежливость, как если бы я действительно не представлял, за каким чертом он вломился в чужой номер без спроса и вовсю хамит. 

\- Чем обязан? 

\- Вы прекрасно понимаете, чем. Не делайте вид, что не знаете, - жестко ответил он.

«Да пошел ты нахрен!», - мысленно взвился я, скрещивая руки на груди и окидывая незваного гостя упрямым неприветливым взглядом. Типа, тебя не приглашали, тупая башка, но раз уж приперся, то будь добр прояснить суть претензий. Причем подробно, с самого начала.

\- Что ж, я поясню, - отчеканил Полисен, правильно трактуя мой жест. – Дело в том, мистер Саган, что ваш Боец пересек границу Швеции. Прошел по коридору Системы на Зов, если быть точным, и не зарегистрировался у нас. Это нарушение закона, за которое полагается штраф.

\- Так почему бы вам не выписать мне квитанцию? Или их теперь положено доставлять лично в руки под расписку? 

Поддевка не сработала. Твердолобый истукан оказался, а не человек.

\- Если бы дело ограничивалось штрафом, меня бы здесь не было, вы абсолютно правы. Но главная проблема заключается в том, что ваш Боец пропал со всех радаров. Выйдя из Системы, он по вполне понятным причинам исчез из поля зрения японской стороны, но, в то же время, наши датчики почему-то не засекли его присутствия здесь, в Швеции.

Так вот оно что! Став ребенком, ты забыл про меня, про Связь, про Бои – про все, что связано с использованием Силы. Превратился, таким образом, в обычного пятилетнего сорванца, который и знать ничего не знает о Парах. И, конечно, радары Полисен перестали распознавать тебя как Бойца Зеро. Но сообщать об этом малознакомому мужику, который одной левой может меня повязать и забрать в отделение, было бы верхом глупости. Раз уж начал играть в святую невинность, значит, надо держать марку до конца.

\- Верно, я позвал своего Бойца. Мы не очень хорошо расстались в Японии, и, решив помириться, я не сдержался. Однако он не явился. Не знаю, что произошло, но дома ему точно придется несладко.

Ухмыльнувшись, якобы зло, я позволил Силе заполнить комнату, наэлектризовать воздух так, чтобы вокруг ощутимо потеплело. Полисен явно не ожидал услышать складную – не подкопаешься - историю. Кажется, я его переиграл. Доказательств того, что ты здесь, все равно нет, хоть в лепешку расшибись.

И он сдался.

\- В таком случае, последний вопрос, мистер Саган.

\- Конкретнее.

\- Вы чувствуете его присутствие по Связи?

Я прислушался к себе и внезапно осознал, что действительно ощущаю тебя, но очень слабо. Будто бы нас по-прежнему разделяют океаны.

\- Практически нет. Поэтому боюсь, не смогу даже примерно сказать вам, где он сейчас, - я развел руками.

\- Ясно. В таком случае, на данный момент мне больше нечего вам сказать, мистер Саган. Если о вашем Бойце станет что-либо известно, или у меня появятся вопросы, вы узнаете об этом первым.

\- Всего хорошего, - бесцветным тоном ответил я и закрыл за ним дверь.

Кажется, пронесло.

***

В прихожей меня встретила недовольная Аки-чан. Я улыбнулся. Когда она принималась дуться, выходило очень даже мило. Она это знала и не гнушалась пользоваться.

\- Йоджи-кун, наконец-то! Где тебя носило столько времени? 

\- Вот об этом надо поговорить. Но позже, - я снял обувь, следя, как из-за цветного подола вынужденной воспитательницы высовывается что-то черно-белое и бесформенное. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что поверх майки ты зачем-то закутался в простынь, размалеванную черным маркером по всей ширине. Получились длинные корявые полосы. Вот чертенок! Наверняка ведь выторговал этот свой костюм взамен на согласие не лазить куда попало и не калечиться. - И кого мы изображаем? 

В принципе, вариант напрашивался только один, но лучше было поинтересоваться, чем ошибиться. А то обидишься еще, как на Аки-чан тогда со штурманом. 

\- Тигра, р-р-р! – радостно крикнул ты и плюхнулся на четвереньки, изо всех сил стараясь казаться грозным. Ну, выходило, прямо скажем, скорее смешно, чем грозно, особенно, когда кошачье ухо вылезло из-под простыни и оттопырилось. Зато хвост крутился очень натурально, так что не подыграть было нельзя. 

Выговорив: «Мама!», я скинул пакет с одеждой на Аки-чан, а сам рванул через коридор к кухне, стараясь выглядеть испуганно и не ржать.

\- Оба придурки, - сказала Кайса.

\- Я все слышал! – успел крикнуть я, прежде чем скрыться за углом и нырнуть в заветный проем, успевая раньше тебя.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Мгновение, и разъяренный карликовый хищник влетел в распахнутую дверь… Но не удержал равновесия на повороте и, смешно крякнув от неожиданности, бесславно бахнулся на зад, катясь по скользкому полу, прямо-таки на глазах теряя весь свой тигриный авторитет.

Такой миляга, когда маленький, прямо до безобразия. Взрослый ты молчаливее, и куража у тебя намного меньше. Я не особенно видел разницу раньше, но теперь увидел. Вырастешь – вытрясу из тебя всё силой, и попробуй только еще помолчи непонятно о чем. Прикажу, если потребуется. 

\- Ну что, тигр, переодеваться будешь, или так привык? – я присел на корточки в нескольких сантиметрах от шевелящейся простыни.

\- Буду. Надоело уже, - категорично заявила простынь, уставившись на меня огромным, честным-пречестным глазом.

\- Тогда пойдем.

Подняться с пола, будучи замотанным с головы до ног, оказалось затруднительно. Ты попытался, но запутался еще больше, перестал возиться и потянул испачканные фломастерами ручонки ко мне. Пришлось схватить тебя за бока, обнять и прижать к себе, подхватив под пятую точку. Ты неразборчиво пробурчал что-то мне в волосы, а потом вдруг обнял за шею и притих.

После переодевания, которое прошло на удивление спокойно, мы усадили тебя обедать и пить чай – набегавшись, ты предсказуемо проголодался. Сами же, все втроем, устроились на диване рядышком, и я принялся рассказывать о сегодняшнем визите служащего Полисен. Кайса резонно заметила, что, скорее всего, они так пляшут не из-за документов или нашей потенциальной опасности, а из страха перед начальством. Ведь кому-то в итоге придется оправдываться, куда человека дели. А пока точных сведений нет, следовательно, сказать им тоже нечего, и это вполне однозначно ведет к тому, что кто-то получит по башке.

Как было бы хорошо просто взять тебя и сбежать домой! Но умом я понимал, что это не вариант. Если мы сбежим, то проблемы начнутся не только со шведами, но и с нашими - из Семи Лун обязательно явятся проверить, что к чему. И, увидев тебя, захотят изучить. Нет уж. Хватит с нас лабораторий, Нацу. 

К тому же, подставить Безраздельных я просто не мог. Наверняка Полисен уже выяснили, у кого мы окопались. Самым верным способом отделаться от них - было вернуть тебя в нормальное состояние и явиться в чертову контору вдвоем. Типа, выдохните, уважаемые, с легким сердцем выпишите нам штраф и отпустите домой. Но что сделать, чтобы ты вырос? Загадка загадок. 

Начальных версий было несколько. Аки-чан считала, что нужно вернуть тебе воспоминания взрослого Нацуо. То есть Семь Лун, меня, Связь и вообще все, что мы пережили за эти двадцать лет, о которых ты благополучно забыл. Но едва ли это возможно было осуществить – какой смысл рассказывать ребенку небылицы? Ведь, скорее всего, сам ты ничего не вспомнишь, а с чужих слов это покажется тебе сказкой.

Вариант Кайсы предусматривал более логичную стратегию. Она предположила, что первым делом надо выяснить, что конкретно с тобой произошло. После этого сразу стало бы ясно, как вернуть все назад. Но и тут имелось белое пятно. Как вообще это можно понять? Ответа не знал никто из нас.

Мне же пришла в голову мысль куда более простая и легче реализуемая - заново научить тебя владеть Силой. Разумеется, не так виртуозно, как ты умел раньше, но чтоб хотя бы Систему суметь раскрыть. Если уж, превратившись в пятилетнего, ты исчез с радаров Полисен и перестал быть нормальным Бойцом… То вполне возможно, что возраст и Сила в данном случае – понятия, связанные напрямую. Не фонтан теория, но ничего лучше мы не придумали. Подраться Безраздельные согласились - понарошку, разумеется. Глядишь, первая же атака разбудит дремлющую Связь, и все вернется на круги своя. 

Таким образом, мы договорились с сегодняшнего вечера начать тебя учить. А до тех пор, пока ты все не вспомнишь, решили прятать тигра-пилота подальше от зорких взглядов Полисен. Наивно было бы надеяться, что научные лаборатории есть только у японских Школ. 

***  
Сначала мне казалось совершенно очевидным, что учить тебя должен если не я, то, хотя бы, Кайса. Все-таки среди нас, взрослых, только она была Бойцом. И это многое значило, поскольку я не питал иллюзий насчет своих познаний в области специфики вашей Силы. Вот привычки и твой стиль Боя я, разумеется, знал наизусть и мог с закрытыми глазами представить все маневры, необходимые для создания тех или иных Заклинаний. Но описать внутренние ощущения, разложить их по полочкам и рассказать на словах, что надо сделать, чтобы открыть Систему, или как начать вытягивать Силу из Жертвы… Я не мог.

Однако в первый же вечер стало ясно, что это был полный провал - Кайса в роли учителя потерпела сокрушительное фиаско. Неразговорчивому от природы человеку непросто объяснять что-то, что кажется ему само собой разумеющимся - облечь свои ощущения в слова для Кайсы оказалось чуть ли не менее трудно, чем для меня встать рано утром. То есть, возможно, в принципе, но со скрипом и неизменной мыслью: «За какие грехи?». Думаю, не стоит даже говорить о том, что ты ни черта не слушал, а только болтал ногами, не зная, куда себя деть, и теребил кончик хвоста так, что тот грозил облысеть.

Аки работала по сменам, два через два, поэтому весь следующий день ты провел в ее компании. И уж не знаю, что она тебе рассказала или пообещала, но вечером, когда ты послушно сидел на стульчике, весь чинный и примерный, действительно слушая путаные объяснения Кайсы, я хотел неожиданную учительницу от души расцеловать. Чтобы сладить с тобой, нужен был недюжинный талант, не иначе. Наверное, я, всю жизнь этим занимающийся, мог чувствовать себя польщенным. 

В перерыве, когда Кайса вышла покурить, а потом мы решили выпить чаю, я поделился с девчонками одним неприятным наблюдением. Во время сегодняшнего мероприятия я отчетливо ощутил поблизости того самого Полисен, который накануне пробрался ко мне в номер. Плюс, уже по дороге в отель заметил за углом дома, стоящего напротив, фигуру в черном пиджаке. Это не могло быть простым совпадением. За мной присматривали – ненавязчиво, но достаточно, чтобы вмешаться в случае чего. Впрочем, как выяснилось из слов Кайсы, не я один отличился. Она тоже почувствовала присутствие постороннего Бойца, когда выходила из офиса.

Нужно было что-то делать, и побыстрее. Неизвестно, через сколько времени местные карательные органы перестанут бояться дипломатического конфликта, и примутся следить за нами двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Под таким колпаком мы не сможем ничего сделать, и рано или поздно, попадемся. Перспектива вырисовывалась негативная. И мне, и Безраздельным стало, мягко говоря, очень некомфортно. Чай из нас всех допил только ты, сначала свой, потом мой. 

Так, боясь упустить момент, мы впервые решили попробовать провести практический урок - настало время тебе самому попытаться раскрыть Систему. Кайса, хмурясь, сухо дала последние наставления, ты сделал вид, что понял, взволнованно вскочил со стула и замер по стойке смирно. Как настоящий летчик. Я закрыл глаза и позволил Силе легкими волнами растечься по комнате, чтобы тебе было проще. Сморщив нос и фыркнув, ты сильно зажмурился, сжал руки в кулаки. Около минуты ничего не происходило. Я уже хотел сказать, что на сегодня достаточно, но успел произнести только: «Нацу, хва…», как вдруг комната погрузилась во мрак. Аки и Кайса пропали - видимо, остались за пределами Системы. 

И ты тоже исчез. Вокруг стояла глухая тишина и чернота, такая, что я не мог разглядеть даже близко поднесенную к глазам руку. Это было ненормально. Что-то произошло, что-то очень плохое. Я заозирался и крикнул, изо всех сил:

\- Нацуо! Нацуо, где ты?

\- Я ведь запретила тебе кричать, Йоджи. Хорошие мальчики так себя не ведут. Что за непослушание?

От неожиданности я замер, как вкопанный. В голове пронеслось молниеносное: «Нет. Неправда!». Обладательницы этого голоса уже давно не было в живых. 

Чувствуя, как руки и ноги холодеют, а во рту становится сухо, я медленно обернулся, и понял, что попал в свой личный кошмар. Или в ад. Передо мной стояла Нагиса-сенсей и улыбалась. За ее спиной, в сотне шагов, высился лабиринт из полуразрушенных зданий, огромный, жуткий, похожий на городскую панораму. 

Склонив голову набок, и капризно закусив губу, сенсей щелкнула пальцами, и я понял, что стою босиком, одетый, как в детстве, в одну лишь лабораторную рубашку, едва достающую до колена. 

\- Давай сыграем, Йоджи, - сказала она, и засмеялась, растворяясь в воздухе.


	5. Нацуо

**Глава 5. Нацуо**

_Do you remember standing on a broken field  
White crippled wings beating the sky  
The harbingers of war with their nature revealed  
And our chances flowing by_

_If I can let the memory heal  
I will remember you with me on that field_

_Poets Of The Fall “War”_

Комната на втором этаже была маленькая, темная, с плиточным полом и грязными стенами. Подсохшие разводы на них напоминали то ли монстров из книжек, то ли пиратские острова. Под потолком висела железная лампа, почерневшая и светящая тусклым нехорошим светом. Она гудела ровно, громко, безостановочно. Страшно.

Я сидел, съежившись и зажимая себе рот руками в самом темном углу – под старой лабораторной кушеткой. С кушетки свешивались оборванные провода, клочки клеенки и прозрачная трубка со сломанной маской – через такие дышат. На полу, около раскрытой тумбы с вывороченной дверцей, валялись осколки разбитых мерных бутылок с цифрами и пластмассовая штуковина, в которую раньше вставляли иголки. Стены были тонкие, а воздух спертый. Дышать приходилось через раз, потому что в пахнущей пылью и чем-то кислым тишине отчетливо слышался каждый шорох. Из-за стены доносились приближающиеся шаги и два голоса: низкий, грубый и высокий, мелодичный, почти ласковый. От страха я не мог разобрать слов, но знал точно - это пришли за мной. Я не помнил, как попал сюда и что было раньше. Наверное, раньше не было ничего. Только долгая ночь без конца. Когда она началась, красивая женщина с пушистыми волосами сказала кому-то в белом халате, что я вышел бракованным, и меня надо «утилизировать». 

«Утилизировали» на первом этаже за тяжелой железной дверью с нарисованной капельницей. Оттуда всегда бил яркий свет и сладко пахло. И еще там жужжало. Красивая женщина говорила белому халату, что с её стороны это как подарок к рождеству - провозиться с неудавшимся образцом столько времени. И что я ничего не почувствую. 

Но это была неправда: я чувствовал бесконечный, леденящий ужас и не мог от него даже закричать. Они сказали, что сделают нового Бойца и отдадут хорошо получившейся Жертве. Это казалось в миллион раз хуже, чем белый свет из-за той самой двери, за которой я должен был исчезнуть насовсем. 

Комната с гудящей лампой находилась на самом верху, в конце длинного темного коридора. Поначалу мне казалось, что здесь безопасно, но теперь, слушая, как шаги становятся все громче и отчетливее, как стучат по бетонному полу лакированные каблучки, я понимал – опасно везде. А здесь особенно, потому что в коридоре – красивая женщина и белый халат. Просматривая все подряд кабинеты они, конечно, сообразят, что единственное место, где еще не искали – эта комната. 

Я знал, что выхода нет. Только если проскользнуть мимо них. Но у белого халата были большие сильные руки, и наверняка он умел бегать. Ему не составило бы труда поймать меня в коридоре или выволочь отсюда за ногу так, что та хрустнула бы и перестала ходить, сделалась неудобная, как будто чужая. Такое уже случалось. Может, прошлой ночью, а может когда кроме лаборатории в мире существовало еще что-то. Очень давно. 

Хотя, скорее всего, про «еще что-то» я просто придумал. Не было ничего. Была белая дверь и подарок на рождество. И хорошо получившаяся Жертва. Не моя.

\- Все, это последняя. Он точно тут, больше негде. 

Под большим коричневым ботинком сухо хрустнуло, и в комнату вошли. Я со свистом втянул в себя воздух – вышло громко – и закусил рукав, чтобы не разораться от ужаса. Ноги, видимые из-под клеенчатых лохмотьев, замерли. Пару секунд стояла такая тишина, что сердце, колотящееся и никак не желающее замолчать, шумело, казалось, до самого первого этажа. Сунутый в рот длинный рукав больничной рубашки не промокал: во мне все высохло от страха. 

\- Слышал? – спросил голос, тот, который казался мне почти ласковым.

Второй ответил:

\- Под кушеткой. 

Зашуршала сначала ткань, потом отогнутая клеенка, и в проеме между полом и кроватью появился большой, согнутый человек. Черный на фоне желтого. 

\- Попался, - сказал он, протягивая руку, чтобы поймать меня за лодыжку.

Я понял, что это конец, со всей силы втискиваясь в грязный угол и судорожно поджимая ноги к груди. Это был жуткий, жуткий белый халат! Он и красивая женщина собирались сделать так, чтобы меня не стало. Рука дернулась вперед, я пнул ее, и в невидимое лицо полетел резиновый больничный тапок. 

Послышалось равнодушное:

\- Хочет жить.

\- Тащи быстрее. 

Рука потянулась снова. Я вслепую зашарил по полу, как будто смог бы пройти сквозь стену и вывалиться с другой стороны, если бы оттолкнулся посильнее. Под пальцы попалось грязное бутылочное стекло. Не соображая, я схватил его как раз в тот момент, когда белый халат поймал меня под коленку, и быстро вытянул наружу. В лицо ударило светом. Я заорал, размахивая руками и брыкаясь, ударился головой об пол и несколько раз о кушетку. Ноги придавило тяжелым, горячие пальцы попытались поймать руку со стекляшкой, но тыкались куда попало. 

Вдруг по всем этажам загремело, как будто в здании начался гром. В пустом коридоре послышалось эхо, кричащее несколькими голосами сразу, потом что-то залетело в дверь, и раздался быстрый глухой удар. 

\- Руки от него, уроды! 

Кажется, красивая женщина упала. Белый халат замешкался ровно на полсекунды, и я, обливаясь потом от ужаса, махнул по нему стекляшкой. Попал несильно, но он от неожиданности разжал твердые, как железки, пальцы, схватился за лицо и завыл. Обдирая колени и руки об пол, мусор и ржавую спинку, я рванулся к двери - то на четвереньках, то запинаясь и падая на живот. Потом, панически схватившись за косяк и плача от страха, кое-как поднялся на непослушных ногах и побежал. Не оглядываясь. 

За спиной что-то рушилось и гремело, я, промахнувшись ступенькой, кубарем скатился с лестницы на первый этаж, кашляя от белой, падающей с потолка крошки. Где-то здесь был выход. По бокам как раскрытые рты, чернели двери, коридор казался бесконечным. Я снова встал и, цепляясь за стены, направился на свет. Но, дойдя до конца и валясь с ног от усталости, понял, что меня опять обманули. Выхода не оказалось. На его месте теперь блестела толстая железная дверь с нарисованной капельницей. Здание тряхнуло. Я не удержался за стену и рухнул лицом в пыль, понимая, что силы закончились. Перевернулся на бок, чтобы еще немного подышать и поджал колени к груди, натягивая рубашку на ноги. Мне не было больно. Даже страшно уже не было. Только жалко, что я так и не понял, почему оказался бракованным. 

Захотелось спать. Наверху стихло, как раз вовремя. Грохот, наверное, здорово помешал бы. 

\- Эй! Нацу, ты живой? 

Кто-то потряс меня за плечо, потом еще раз, потом сказал «зараза» и силой перевернул лицом к себе. Я открыл здоровый глаз. Говорящий оказался новым человеком, незнакомым, высоким и светлым, в такой же, как моя, рубашке. Только ему она была впору и еще не успела испачкаться.

\- Ты кто? 

Он замер, удивленно раскрывая рот, два раза моргнул, а потом выдохнул: «Фу-уф» – очень облегченно, и плюхнулся рядом, прямо в грязь. И меня на колени посадил, осторожно приподнимая с замусоренного пола и бережно опуская лицом к себе, как будто поранить боялся. Мне захотелось отряхнуться, вдруг грязная больничная одежда испачкает чистого взрослого? Так и получить можно. Но, кажется, незнакомый человек не переживал по этому поводу. Уверенно подтянул меня ближе и провел рукой по склеившимся волосам. 

\- Ну что за кретин… Ты хоть представляешь, дурная башка, сколько мне пришлось тебя искать? 

\- Что такое кретин? – спросил я, уткнутый носом в чужую грудь.

Повисла длинная пауза, после которой он почти неслышно всхлипнул и захохотал, придерживая меня за затылок, мешая поднять голову. Наверное, не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели. Я прижал уши, коротко мазнув кончиками по теплым подрагивающим пальцам и, вздохнув, свесил руки-ноги вниз – расслабился. От этого взрослого хорошо пахло, чистой одеждой и чем-то сладковатым, но не противно, как из двери, а в самый раз. Просмеявшись, незнакомец ответил:

\- Забудь, Нацу. Это ругательное слово, а я пошутил. 

\- Я тебя не знаю, - говорить пришлось мелкой блестящей пуговице на чужой рубашке, потому что большая ладонь удобно легла между лопаток, и от этого двигаться вообще перехотелось.

\- Не не знаешь, а не помнишь. Мы попали в переделку, и ты все забыл. Я твоя Жертва, меня зовут Йоджи. 

Я замер. Потом медленно оторвался от «Йоджи», упираясь ладонями в грудь, и внимательно посмотрел в абсолютно незнакомое лицо, молча и пристально разглядывая. Лицо оказалось красивое и незлое, улыбающееся так, как будто его обладатель раскопал клад с очень редкими фантиками от жвачки. Но чуть-чуть печально. Мне жалко было его разочаровывать, но за вранье и секреты наказывали, поэтому пришлось признаться:

\- Ты ошибся, - он вздрогнул и сощурился, хватка стала крепкая-крепкая. Я поджал хвост, жалея, что сейчас расскажу всё, и меня отпустят, сгонят с колен на холодный пол. - Женщина в туфлях и белый халат сказали, что хорошо получившейся Жертве сделают другого Бойца. Ей бракованный не подходит. 

Стало очень тихо, только из-за двери жужжало.

Взрослый, вопреки ожиданиям, с колен меня не согнал, и даже держать не перестал. Только глаза сделались страшные. Наверное, из-за того, что ему пришлось драться с белым халатом, а вознаграждение оказалось ненастоящее. Я зажмурился, не желая смотреть, как незлое лицо станет злым, и как этот новый человек уйдет отсюда – уж для него-то в любой стене появится выход. Раз он такой сильный и победил тех, кто хотел меня «утилизировать». 

\- Нацуо. Не бойся. Это Приказ. 

В воздухе дзынькнуло, и подуло, согревая, как будто мне удалось украсть спрятанное в тяжелый шкаф серое байковое одеяло, пахнущее пылью и лекарствами. Кажется, такое было когда-то. Я перестал жмуриться, открыл глаз и увидел, что у меня из груди выросла толстая белая нитка, светящаяся в темноте коридора. Второй конец нитки исчезал под рубашкой у Йоджи. Я восхищенно охнул и, завозившись, осторожно потянулся расстегнуть одну пуговицу, вопросительно глядя на внимательно следящего взрослого. Тот кивнул, разрешая. Пуговичка была гладкая, красивая, и выскользнула из петли легко. Я пошарил рукой под смявшейся тканью, трогая то место, где она превращалась в обычную человеческую кожу. Гладкую и теплую. Нитка натянулась и загудела, щекоча что-то внутри. От этого чувства захотелось повиснуть на руках, которые, кажется, не отпустят, и громко, заливисто смеяться, пока не упадет стена или не вырастет дверь с надписью «Выход». Йоджи улыбнулся. 

\- Гораздо лучше, правда?

\- Здорово! – сказал я от всей души и почему-то смутился. 

Случилось что-то странное, и хорошо получившейся Жертве не понравился другой Боец. Понравился маленький, невзрачный и ничего не умеющий. Это действительно изумляло, но мне не хотелось спорить, вдруг Йоджи знает лучше, и я на самом деле ему подхожу? Слово «под-хо-жу» звучало в голове радостно, лучше всего на свете. 

– Ты заберешь меня отсюда?

Он вздернул брови, вмиг делаясь несчастным и очень отчаянным, схватил меня в охапку и крепко стиснул, так, что стало трудно дышать. 

\- Заберу.

Вокруг загудело и захлопало, как будто где-то лопался миллион мелких-мелких мыльных пузырей. Воздух наливался светом, мне казалось, что стены ломаются и падают, а в ушах звучало бесконечным, ни на миг не смолкающим шепотом: «Заберу, заберу, заберу». 

*** 

По полу тянуло сквозняком. Было зябко, свежо и не очень уютно. С улицы пахло стриженой травой, оттуда доносились мальчишечьи голоса, галдящие, как галки, топот, хлопанье и задорный свист. Кто-то пнул по мячу, радостно заорал: «Мо-о-оль!», остальные заулюлюкали, перекрывая несколько очень недовольных, негодующих выкриков. «Подерутся», - решил я, медленно выплывая из дремы. Просыпаться не хотелось, однако кто-то вероломный стоял рядом и слабенько, но без всякого пиетета дергал меня за волосы. 

\- Кайса, смотри, они поменялись местами. Какой милый, - послышалось прямо над ухом. Голос был девичий и незнакомый. В ответ что-то проворчали на другом языке, а прямо у лица почувствовалось чужое теплое дыхание, пахнущее молочной карамелью. Как будто говорящая разглядывала меня в упор, заедая зрелище конфетами. Поблизости отчетливо ощущалось присутствие неслабого Бойца, настороженного донельзя. В голове пронеслось молниеносное: «Чужие!», я распахнул глаз и быстро зыркнул поверх чьей-то головы туда, откуда фонило Силой. У двери, привалившись к косяку, стояла по-мужски стриженая женщина в черной рубашке и с перекинутым через плечо большим махровым полотенцем. Волосы у нее были мокрые и очень белые.

Заметив мой взгляд, она дернула уголком рта и сказала с сильным акцентом:

\- Расслабься, Зеро. 

\- Взрослый Нацуо-кун такой подозрительный, - добавила другая и отстранилась. Она оказалась безухой улыбчивой девчонкой в фиолетовом домашнем платье с нарисованными ирисами. Походила на японку, возраста то ли моего, то ли чуть-чуть младше: очень маленького роста, ребячески худая, с прической как у куклы-кокеши. И еще – она абсолютно точно была Жертвой.  
Я подобрался, с силой сжимая узорчатый диванный подлокотник. Неизвестное помещение, неизвестная боевая Пара, у которой фиг знает, что на уме – это всегда чуть более чем нежелательно. Щурясь здоровым глазом и неприязненно глядя то на одну, то на другую, я открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого хрена. Но вдруг почувствовал тяжесть у себя на коленях, бегло посмотрел вниз… И слова разом вылетели из головы – все, как одно. 

Во-первых, я был полуголый в каком-то разноцветном рванье, которое едва-едва прикрывало самое дорогое. Во-вторых, у меня на коленях, обнимая за ногу и пуская слюни в яркую тряпку с кораблями, спал мелкий ушастый пацан. Пацан был закутан, как мушка в паутину, в знакомую серую толстовку «JFA», сосал палец, хмурил светло-зеленые бровки. И походил – как две капли воды – на тебя лет в пять-шесть. То же лицо, те же волосы, легкие, по-детски пушистые, небольшой шрам ниже мочки уха – от Заклинания. И отголоски той же Силы, плохо различимые, как будто она уснула вместе с тобой. Мгновенно похолодев от пяток до макушки, я вспомнил свой кошмар и выругался: шепотом, трехэтажно, беспомощно. 

\- Разбудишь, - сообщила та, что у двери и, тряхнув полотенцем, скрылась в другой комнате. 

Я опасливо протянул руку, словно ребенок у меня на коленях от любого неосторожного движения рассыплется в пыль. Двумя пальцами поправил темно-серый край капюшона - тот сползал вниз, и ты ежился, подмерзая от дующего из окна ветра. Коленки к груди поджал, чтобы сохранить тепло. Пушистое, покрытое короткой шерстью ухо дернулось и сонно поникло, расслабленное и реальное. Реальней не бывает. Несмотря на то, что уши с конкретно этой головы уже одиннадцать лет кряду лежали в коробке с мягким бархатистым дном у меня на полке, под одеждой. И вообще тебе должно было быть не пять, не шесть, а двадцать шесть, но отрицать очевидное не имело смысла. 

Девчонка в фиолетовом, смешливо фыркнув, с явным удовольствием поделилась: 

\- Симпатичные ушки. 

Я собрался хмуро ответить, что это вообще не её дело, но она шустро наклонилась, с неженской силой зажимая мне рот рукой, потянулась к гудящей со сна голове и от души сцапала... за что она там сцапала, я оказался не в силах произнести, даже мысленно. Вместо этого собрался выговорить в маленькую ладонь: "Что-за-дрянь?", но получилась порядком жалкая абракадабра. Похоже, все было через жопу. Похоже, у меня тоже были взявшиеся черт-те откуда, давным-давно канувшие в лету юношеские, мать их, кошачьи уши. У меня. Уши. Фантастика.

\- Только не шуми, Нацуо-кун. Давай я найду тебе одежду, и мы пойдем на кухню, поговорим. У Кайсы сегодня вышло отличное печенье, по воскресеньям она всегда печёт. 

Я ошалело кивнул, девчонка убрала руки и отошла, широко улыбаясь. Как наивная большеглазая старшеклассница, у которой все парни - принцы, в душе вечный солнечный июнь, и которая понятия не имеет, что такое Бой.

\- Меня зовут Аки, - представилась она, круто разворачиваясь на пятках. Открыла дверцу массивного темно-коричневого шкафа и сунулась башкой в цветные стопки, гребя среди них, как пловчиха. Или как диснеевский Скрудж Макдак в куче монеток. Потом, выдав приглушенное тряпками: "Оп!", вылезла наружу, лохматая, веселая, с пучком какого-то шмотья. Раздражающе-безмятежная даже в такой ситуации. И добавила, протягивая одежду:

\- Я Жертва Безраздельных. Мы с Йоджи-куном учились вместе в университете. 

***

Кухня у Безраздельных походила на кондитерскую, уставленная банками и баночками с разномастной ерундой всех цветов радуги и иностранными надписями: «Senap», «Kardemumma», «Kanel» и так далее, штук по тридцать на каждой полке. Некоторые повторялись. Такое внезапное разнообразие вместе с вываленной на голову информацией заставило меня одуреть. 

Я бросил на блюдце остатки третьего по счету песочного печенья – предыдущие два оказались раскрошенными в сладкую мучную пудру, так и не доехав до рта. 

\- И теперь нам сели на хвост, потому что мы с Йоджи – неведомая херня, которая пересекла границу, не является нормальной Парой и очень волнует всех подряд. 

Кайса, попирающая задом раковину, кивнула, отпивая из большущей кружки черный, как гудрон, кофе. На мой взгляд, он походил на отраву и пах не лучше, но ее, похоже, устраивало. Аки покачала головой, отбирая у меня блюдце, и принялась доедать красивой витой ложечкой сладкие остатки нетронутой кулинарии.

\- В точку. 

\- И мы не можем просто переместиться домой, потому что тогда ваши огребут за то, что не выпустили прибывшую, зарегистрированную Пару целой и невредимой. 

Они одновременно кивнули, хмурясь и отводя взгляды: одна забултыхала ложкой слабенький зеленый чаёк, вторая просто уставилась в стену.

\- И показать Йоджи тоже не могу. У вас тут полно любителей на всякие странности и крючкотворов, готовых им помочь. 

\- Научные центры при Школах – не очень приятная вещь, Нацуо-кун. Особенно лаборатории.

Я сжал зубы и зло заколотил хвостом по ножке стула. Мне ли не знать. Мне ли, черт возьми, не знать, что это такое – гребанные лаборатории! Аки сказала, что им удалось вернуть меня после того, как я, маленький и ничего не соображающий, сумел случайно открыть Систему. И что – может быть – с тобой сработает то же самое. Неопознанная ерунда, которая с нами происходит, исправляется, похоже, только так. Но я помнил свой кошмар в мельчайших деталях, каждый шорох, каждое слово. Под коленом у меня зудели настоящие густо-фиолетовые синяки в виде отпечатков здоровенных пальцев, и от одного осознания, что это был не сон, а бредовая, навеянная Заклинанием полуправда, у меня волосы вставали дыбом. Эта херня могла закончиться как угодно, а ты мне не просто привиделся, ты меня на самом деле спас, Йоджи. 

Да разве я могу в здравом уме согласиться втянуть тебя во что-то похожее?

Дверь в кухню приоткрылась, тихонько скрипнув, и в узкой щели показался любопытный глаз, нос и часть светло-зеленого, вставшего торчком уха. Безраздельные оживились. У меня внутри нехорошо ёкнуло, но я волевым усилием загнал куда подальше толпу взвившихся, как бешеные осы, самых неутешительных прогнозов, отставил стул и медленно, чтобы не напугать, присел на корточки напротив двери. Поманил партизана пальцем. Ты вздрогнул от неожиданности – очевидно, думал и дальше втихомолку подглядывать, дернулся убежать, но передумал. Ужом проскользнул в кухню, сделал пару неуверенных шагов навстречу и замер, то ли стесняясь, то ли присматриваясь. 

В огромной серой толстовке, нелепо висящей на манер монашеской хламиды, ты был похож не то на колдуна, не то на безногое привидение. На щеке красовался розовый след от молнии. Похоже, когда мы ушли, ты замерз, несмотря на то, что окно я сам лично закрыл, и залез в толстовку, как в спальный мешок. Аки велела тебя не будить, мол «Малыши, если не дать им выспаться, начинают капризничать». Как ты капризничал в детстве, я помнил прекрасно, поэтому предпочел не провоцировать. Мы оба были, мягко выражаясь, не очень послушными детьми. На лицо поползла предательская лыба. Если выражаться не мягко, то мы с тобой, Йоджи, умели вести себя воистину безобразно. 

Ты, переступив с ноги на ногу, перестал маяться, и, твердо печатая шаг, подошел ко мне. Потряс длинным, висящим до самого пола рукавом и авторитетно заявил:

\- Ты свою кофту забыл.

А потом, лукаво прищуриваясь и наклонив ушастую башку к худому плечу, беззастенчиво добавил:

\- У тебя память плохая? 

Повисла пауза, а потом, секунды через две, когда до всех дошло, сверху заржали. Я пожелал Кайсе подавиться своей некрожижей и ткнул пальцем в нахальный нос. Нос сморщился и стал похож на пятачок, но из чистого упрямства не отодвинулся. 

\- Если бы я ее не забыл, Йоджи, у тебя бы уже кое-что отвалилось от холода. 

\- Что? – с искренним любопытством поинтересовался ты, отмахиваясь от пальца обеими ручонками. 

Я наклонился и членораздельным шепотом сказал в маленькое ухо, «что». Это было очень непедагогично, но сработало на ура – ты восхищённо ахнул и, хватая меня за запястье, перекатился с пятки на носок, шуруя кошачьим хвостом из стороны в сторону. 

\- Такое сло-ово! Ты мне нравишься. 

Аки, как обеспокоенная молодая мамаша, сделала укоряющее лицо, но была проигнорирована. Её Бойца происходящее, несомненно, развлекало.

\- Ты тоже ничего, шкет. Печеньку будешь?

\- Две! 

\- Не треснет, две? – я подхватил тебя подмышками, усаживая себе на колени перед столом, и вручил песочный кругляш. Тот исчез с такой скоростью, как будто испарился. Пушистые уши прижались к голове, ты развернулся, ёрзая, и сообщил, стирая ладошкой колючие крошки с подбородка:

\- Не треснет. Я голодный.

\- Йоджи-кун, Нацуо-кун, - потянувшись через стол, Аки звонко щелкнула пальцами над нашей чашкой и улыбнулась так, словно пятилетками были мы оба. – Настоящие мужчины должны есть, как викинги. Сладости можно только после ужина. 

Ты, сощурившись, оглядел Жертву Безраздельных, потом вожделенную тарелку печенья, потом обернулся и, глядя мне в глаза – очень зловредно, попытался громко сказать:

\- Чле…

Я быстро захлопнул тебе рот, прижав пальцем подбородок и, игнорируя обеих дам, очень доверительно сообщил:

\- Это секретное слово, Йоджи. Можешь его говорить только мне, когда никто не слышит. Иначе завалим миссию.

\- У нас миссия? – подвижный кошачий хвост напряженно замер и распушился. 

\- Очень важная, продуться нельзя. 

Ты посерьезнел, сел прямо, как маленький военачальник на коне, вытер рукавом нос и важно сообщил:

\- Ладно. Будем ужинать.

В сторону двух ржущих задниц, одна из которых отвернулась к мойке и делала вид, что ни-ни, а вторая, хихикая, зажала ладонью все свои возражения, я зыркнул почти смертельным взглядом, одними губами предупреждая из-за светло-зеленой макушки: «Ни слова!». 

***

После ужина мы решили пройтись, чтобы умерить активный потенциал малолетнего шпиона на спецзадании – наевшись, ты принялся носиться по квартире, ныряя под все мыслимые и немыслимые горизонтальные поверхности. Как в окоп. Да и вообще размяться, растрясти мозги было просто необходимо. Если уж на нас грохнулась целая куча неприятностей, то мне следовало держать башку чистой, как стеклышко, а тело – готовым драться. Тащить тебя в Систему я не собирался. 

Кайса сказала, что «Полисен» до сих пор являлись не бессовестно часто, чтобы их слежка не смогла потянуть на дипломатический конфликт. Цинично, но тем не менее. А с последнего раза много времени еще не прошло, так что, если я не против припрятать уши под шапку, и хвост – в штаны пошире, то можно выйти подышать свежим воздухом. В результате я стал похож на недоделанного рэпера с мотней между колен, но привередничать было бы глупо. Взрослый дядька с ушами – зрелище подозрительное. 

Оценив мой вид, ты высунул язык и сказал: «Стрёмно». Пришлось отговориться, что это маскировка. Глядя, как ты моментально оцениваешь информацию и бежишь рыться в ящике с одеждой, которую сам для меня купил, пока был взрослым, я подумал, что про маскировку даже не пришлось врать. В ящике ничего достаточно «стрёмного» не нашлось, так что ты снарядился игрушечным бластером, который мигал, и завывал, как сирена. При нажатии курка режимы завывания менялись. Самый громкий «Уяу-у-у!» показался тебе в самый раз, чтобы победить потенциальных врагов, «раз уж Нацу-нии такой бестолковый и один не справится». Сказал бы мне кто, что ты однажды назовешь меня братцем – поржал бы и дал в глаз. А вот оно, как получилось.

Мы гуляли по вечернему району, тихому и малолюдному. Кайса коротко назвала его «Чиста», сказав, что для взрослого мистера Сагана тут был настоящий рай: в восточной части, нежилой, имелась целая куча компьютерных контор, конторочек и конторок, гордо увенчанных ВУЗом по профилю. А западная была под завязку застроена жилыми домами, похожими, на мой взгляд, больше на санатории, чем на высоченные многоэтажки Акихабары. 

Гулять тебе определенно нравилось - наворачивая очередной круг, ты собрался, было, грохнуться с разбега пузом на асфальт и запулить из бластера в столб. Мне пришлось ловить дебила почти в нырке, потому что вышеозначенный дебил мог от излишнего энтузиазма сломать себе пару ребер и даже не заметить. Одергивая коротенькую джинсовку и объясняя, что провалю миссию, если мой напарник выйдет из строя, я подумал об Университете Информационных Технологий теплее, чем раньше. Кайса наверняка знала, что говорила, взрослому тебе тут, сто пудов, нравилось не меньше, чем маленькому. 

На улице было темно. Домики по обеим сторонам неширокой асфальтовой тропки стояли сплошь невысокие, двух-трехэтажные, отгороженные фигурно остриженными кустами вместо забора. В темно-синих сумерках, под светом частых высоких фонарей они напоминали зеленые поролоновые кубы. Фонарные плафоны и вовсе походили на шляпки грибов-переростков. Вместе с твоим воодушевленным: «Крейсер заходит на посадку, дыщь!» и собственным хвостом, которому в штанах было тесно, это создавало такую неописуемую атмосферу, что мне хотелось остановить кого-нибудь из девчонок и серьезно спросить, нормальный ли я вообще. Не сомневаюсь, что днем в Чисте было красиво. Да и вечером тоже неплохо. Просто ситуация складывалась какая-то слишком уж сюрреалистическая, и необходимость непрерывно следить за окрестностями к любованию располагала мало. 

В конце концов, пройдя несколько кварталов, треплясь о всяком незначительном и виртуозно избегая темы Заклинаний, мы остановились в чистом, ухоженном дворике за зданием средней школы. Там обнаружилась страшненькая инсталляция – огромный каменный младенец с торчащими из-под легкой летней травки головой, руками и ногами. На вопрос что это за хрень, Аки долго хохотала, пытаясь убедить меня в том, что шведы изобразили не присыпанного землей демона-гаки, а всего-навсего спящего под одеялом ребенка. Тебе этот жуткий пацан очень понравился, и ты настоял, чтобы мы сначала полежали в засаде между мясистым каменным ухом и рукой, а потом я вынужден был расстелить на исполинском пальце недетской ножищи свою куртку. Чтобы ты мог посидеть наверху и проложить между звезд подходящий маршрут в соседнюю галактику. Кажется, Аки попыталась рассказать тебе что-то про созвездия, но я не слушал – я стоял по другую сторону каменной ступни и держал пушистый хвост. Для подстраховки. 

\- Что не так с выходом в Систему? – поинтересовалась Кайса, прислоняясь спиной ко второй ступне некстати попавшегося пупса. Взгляд у нее был тяжелый, то ли от природы, то ли от настроения. Черты лица в неверной, почти ночной светотени еще больше заострились. – Это может помочь. У смоо Йоджи получилось.

Я поморщился, постукивая носком твоего старого кеда по земляной горке. Чудо, что ты вообще потащил с собой эти кеды, наверное, думал поехать в них на экскурсию. 

\- Это совсем крайняя мера. 

\- Почему?

\- Блин, лучше на слово поверь, Кайса-сан. 

Она поджала губы, как будто собиралась меня отчитать, но наверху зашуршало и в нашу сторону, светя улыбкой ярче любого фонаря, свесилась башка в понтовой ушастой бейсболке. Держать за хвост было бесполезно, и я подумал, что хрен ты теперь у меня куда-нибудь залезешь выше кухонного стола.

\- Нацу-нии, как называется вторая планета после Солнца? 

Я моргнул и удивленно ответил:

\- Венера.

Кажется, маршрут в соседнюю галактику грозил основательно укоротиться. Ты закусил губу, задумчиво дергая себя за светло-зеленый чуб, а потом, посоображав, выдал:

\- А правда, что это планета любви? 

Кайса вежливо кашлянула, маскируя смешок, но вышло неважно. Я прищурился, глядя в распахнутые светло-карие глазищи, которые в неровных отсветах от окон школьного здания горели, как у особенно вредной кошки. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты полез расспрашивать, откуда дети берутся. 

\- Правда, шкет, но тебе туда еще рано. Вот на планету Ночной Горшок в системе Дрыхнуть – это в самый раз. 

\- Нацу-нии - жопа, - надулся ты, мстительно стаскивая с меня шапку. Освобожденные уши, успевшие настрадаться в неприспособленном под них мешке со знаком доллара во лбу, сказали бы мелкому засранцу большое спасибо, если бы смогли.

\- А ты напарник жопы, радуйся, Йоджи. Слезай давай, домой поедем.

Я похлопал себя по плечам, показывая, куда слезать. Ты пару минут повыпендривался, выбросил шапку Аки в руки, но потом сполз с верхотуры, вцепляясь в меня, изображая очень активного клеща. Подергал за волосы, потом погладил и недовольно пробурчал в шею, что спать не хочешь. Но минут через десять, когда мы вчетвером проходили по коротенькой аллее с фонарями-грибами, приближаясь к дому, ты уже висел, как расслабленный куль – очень ценный куль - и сопел без задних ног. 

***

Позже, ночью, пока ты дрых, раскинувшись морской звездой на кровати, мы с девчонками выловили Нелюбимых по скайпу. Соби с Рицкой оказались не на шутку встревоженными, и все гадали, куда я делся, почему квартира стоит пустая, а сотовый не отвечает. Пришлось объяснить, как обстоят дела. В деталях. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что они смогут подкинуть пару вариантов решения проблемы – из-за чьей инициативы все началось, в конце концов? Но мелкий сидел мрачнее тучи, пока слушал, а потом, скрипя зубами со злости, чуть не прокусил колпачок от ручки. И признался, что что-то пошло не так. 

Их Заклинание, которое выглядело, как нехолодный новогодний снежок, должно было заставить нас с тобой почувствовать ответственность друг за друга. Помирить, тыры-пыры, показать пару наводящих на мысль снов. И сделать это без вреда для здоровья. «Что думаешь, придурок, мы вам враги?», - ворчал мелкий, сердито глядя в камеру. 

Ответственность, конечно. Я заверил обоих, что чувствую себя очень, очень ответственным, особенно во время тренировок для подрастающих снайперов «как попасть в унитаз с двух шагов». Нелюбимые посмеялись, но рожи у них были невеселые. Агацума аж сигарету на стол раскрошил, а его Жертва внимания не обратила. 

Прощаясь, они велели звонить каждый день, и при первом удобном случае валить домой. «Дома, Нацуо, совместным мозговым штурмом что-нибудь да получится». 

Являться я им строго-настрого запретил, чтобы не тревожить голыми руками осиный улей. И без того уже было здорово не до смеха, ни нам, ни им, ни насочинявшим с три короба шведам. Даже Безраздельные ощущали себя как минимум некомфортно, хотя, казалось бы, этим-то чего? 

Короче, дело с мертвой точки сдвигаться не собиралось. Кайса, глядя на меня, как на умственно отсталого, напомнила про вариант с Системой. Мне не хотелось думать, что этот вариант – единственно возможный. Но с каждой минутой бессонной ночи, когда нормальный народ расползся по койкам, с каждым неестественно громким «тик, тик, тик» массивных настенных часов я понимал, что, скорее всего, Боец Безраздельных была права. 

***

Утром ты проснулся рано, лохматый и молчаливый, от каши долго отказывался, и даже конфету съел снисходительно, только чтобы отвязаться. Морщился от нее еще, как будто вражескими происками под фантиком оказалась замаскированная таблетка вместо леденца. Глядя, как ты, прижав уши к башке, размазываешь манку по тарелке и украдкой поглядываешь на окно, я по очереди подумал две вещи: либо виноват плохой сон, либо нюх на неприятности, который был развит в детстве у нас обоих, что-то тебе подсказывает. В первое верилось с трудом, во второе верить просто не хотелось, но я прекрасно помнил, как мы с тобой не иначе печенкой чуяли, что где-то что-то происходит, и бежали встревать. С возрастом это поутихло, но кто сказал, что насовсем? 

Кайса ушла на работу еще затемно, колобродя по квартире, и ворча. Поэтому за завтраком я, возя в каше не хуже тебя, поинтересовался у Аки, у которой график был два через два, нельзя ли куда-нибудь сходить. Подальше от дома, чтобы и тебя это развлекло, и народу вокруг шастало побольше. На всякий случай. «На людях дуэльный кодекс нападать запрещает», - осталось несказанным, но Безраздельная поняла и ответила, что знает подходящее место.

Музей под открытым небом Скансен находился на отдельном островке недалеко от центра города. Мы прошлись пешком по набережной, и только там ты оживился: прилип к перилам на полдороге до места, жадно вглядываясь в блестящие от утреннего солнца серо-голубые буруны. И, выставив хвост торчком, как живой шлагбаум, возбужденно поинтересовался:

\- Нацу-нии, а тут какая рыба живет?

Я перевесился через ограждение, оглядывая кромку воды и отдаленный пирс, к которому как раз швартовался катер. Свежий морской ветер, прохладный, пахнущий солью, ворочал внутри что-то, что даже древних заставляло чувствовать себя песчинкой на фоне стихии. Куда уж нам. 

\- Если тут что-то и живет, Йоджи, то оно безмозглое, - поправив на любопытной башке криво сидящую кепку с попугаем, ответил я. 

\- Совсем без мозгов? 

\- Совсем.

Ты восхитился, цепляясь за мою штанину и соображая, как так. Аки с безмятежной улыбкой добавила:

\- Умная рыба плавает дальше, Йоджи-кун.

Невозможная девчонка, похоже, радовалась морю и солнышку не меньше тебя. Мы договорились прикинуться отдыхающей семейной парочкой с ушастым пацаном на руках, поэтому Безраздельная, хихикая, висла у меня на локте, то и дело, тыкая в бок, чтобы изображал лицо попроще. Парочка из нас получилась высший класс: мамаша в цветастом платьице, похожая на балеринку со шкатулки, папаша-рэпер и пятилетний отпрыск. Красота. Монтаро бы восхитился. Я бы тоже поржал, если бы каждую минуту не ждал хрен знает, чего. 

В случае появления Полисен, Аки должна была взять тебя в охапку и свалить подальше. От греха. Сам справлюсь. 

\- А умную рыбу тоже едят? – пнув камешек с бортика на проезжую часть, ты развернулся и зашагал по тротуару спиной, рискуя запнуться и бахнуться задом об асфальт. Зато так получалось лицом к нам. Нехорошо прищурившись, ты с явной завистью смотрел, как тонкие девичьи пальчики теребят мою кофту. Ревнуешь, хотя сам не понимаешь, почему. Маленький дурень. 

\- Едят, если поймают. Один ты не ешь, Йоджи, не знаю, чего воображаешь. 

Ты возмутился до глубины души так, что уши торчком встали, подбежал и зловредно хапнул мой хвост, привязанный под штаниной к ноге - на всякий случай. И язык высунул, сообщая:

\- Она бе-е-е. Невкусная. 

Я хохотнул и, отпустив Аки, взял поганца на руки. 

\- У тебя одни конфеты вкусные, и больше ничего. 

\- Так на самом же деле вкусные, - важно сообщил ты, устраиваясь на руках, как на троне. «Собственник», - шепнула Безраздельная, подмигивая мне, пока ты не видишь. О, да, Йоджи. Ты никогда не любил делиться, что мелкий, что взрослый. Я застегнул на ярко-синем комбинезоне разошедшуюся молнию – кто-то довертелся, чуть штаны не посеял. Пожалуй, утро начиналось не так уж плохо. 

***

В зверинце Скансена народу оказалось негусто, в основном, мамаши с мелкими, прохлаждающиеся на каникулах школьники и нечастые туристы. В выходной сюда набилось бы намного больше людей, так что тебя непременно затолкали бы в толпе. Стоять на месте, или гулять чинно за руку, когда вокруг столько всего, ты не умел в принципе и учиться отказывался, убегая, заливисто хохоча и заставляя меня гоняться следом. В бомжеватых штанах и с привязанным хвостом это было непросто, но я старался. 

Сначала мы прошлись мимо ладных деревянных домиков, нарядно-красных, с белыми окнами. Во дворе пожилые шведки в народных костюмах пасли гусей. Гусей ты испугался и дезертировал мне за спину, потому что один, здоровый, серый и явно с плохим характером, стоял на дороге и шипел, вытянув шею. 

Потом, в самом зверинце, мы попали на кормление сов. На мой взгляд, зрелище было так себе, но один ушастый пришел в неописуемый восторг, глядя, как молодая работница в перчатках по локоть подкидывает птицам трупики полёвок. После сов мы покатали тебя на пони и, восседая верхом, ты вещал, что самурайский конь должен быть одет под дракона, и что братик с сестричкой очень непослушные оруженосцы, раз не делают гордые за своего господина лица. Я ответил: «Господин, который отказался есть кашу с утра, гордого лица не заслуживает». А спустя пару часов болтания по Скансену, на пути попался бассейн с выдрами. Ты сразу же влился в стайку ребятни, галдящей у ограды и живо перепирающейся, кто круче: тот толстый зверек, который весело плавает пузом кверху или двое, дерущихся на берегу. 

Мы с Аки решили сесть поодаль и не загораживать мелкоте вид. Я жевал остатки булки, запивая газировкой. Изначально булок было три, и в каждой из них торчало по толстенькой местной колбаске – этакое аутентичное подобие хот-дога. Но колбаски ты благополучно выел, размазывая по пальцам томатную пасту, и выглядел при этом безобразно счастливым. Чавкал еще и высовывал язык, показывая, как это чертовски вкусно, мотал хвостом из стороны в сторону. «Мамаше» пришлось оттирать тебя косметическими салфетками. А то с густой красной пастой на лице и ладонях, слишком бледнокожий для японца, ты стал похож на гайдзинского вампира, разве что, не в плаще, а в летнем комбинезоне, кроссочах и ушастой кепке – чтобы башку не напекло. 

\- Эй, чумазый, ну-ка повернись, - я дождался, пока ты, красавчик такой, посмотришь в мою сторону и сфоткал видок на телефон. В ответ послышалось очередное «задница», и тебя унесло в сторону веселящейся над выдрами компании. 

Ароматные хлебные корочки мы, сидя на скамейке, по-братски разделили. 

В Скансене был на редкость хороший воздух. Пахло лесом и травами, цветами с альпийских горок, которые пестрели то там, то здесь, аккуратные, и больше похожие на картины, чем на клумбы. Ветерок дул теплый, но нежаркий, как раз в самый раз. Похоже, энное время назад, сравнивая дом со скандинавским забугорьем, я ошибался, считая, что лета тут не дождешься. Аки, млея на солнышке и вытянув ноги в туфлях на босу ногу, взялась рассказывать ваши университетские казусы, но я толком не слушал.

Мне в голову пришла мысль, как сделать так, чтобы даже если я открою Систему, и ты потеряешься в кошмаре, можно было найти друг друга быстро, не наматывая лишних кругов и не тратя времени. Захотелось надавать себе по пятой точке за то, что сразу не догадался. 

\- Аки-чан. Дома дождемся твою благоверную, и провернем кое-что. Должно сработать. Поможете?

Та замолчала, глядя на смятую железную баночку из-под газировки у меня в руках и ответила:

\- Обязательно, Нацуо-кун, - тут у нее запиликало в сумочке, она вытащила ярко-голубой телефон с брелоком и, радостно вспыхнув, махнула мне, мол, отойду на пару минут. Снялась с места, убегая в сторону уединенного местечка за киоском - поболтать, оставив мне все свои вещи, чтобы караулил. Я оглядел тонкий плащик и сумку, думая, что бывают такие беспечные люди: бросила ведь, дурёха, важный стафф почти незнакомому парню. Хотя, может, вы просто неплохо общались в свое время. 

Галдящая толпа перебралась дальше и увлеченно разглядывала что-то между камней. Слышалось завороженное: «Крю-ю-юпер!..» на разные голоса, как будто там было что-то стрёмное, но притягательное. 

Я отметил краем глаза твою ушастую макушку и быстро повернулся в сторону залитой солнцем аллеи, вдоль которой шел один-единственный человек, пожилой, солидный, высокий, в светлом костюме и с портфелем. В ушах зазвенело взбесившимся комарьем, перекрывая возгласы за спиной и разговоры проходящих мимо, разглядывающих зверьё посетителей.

Это был Боец. Он направлялся ко мне, и видел, что я пристально слежу за каждым шагом, но нимало не смущался. Натянутая улыбка на нем смотрелась крайне вежливо и не обещала ничего хорошего. Я встал и пошёл навстречу, подхватив со скамейки чужие вещи, дабы у незнакомца не появилось шанса разглядеть рядом со мной кого-то, похожего на тебя. И молил всех ками разом, чтоб «крюпер» был охренительно интересным, и ватага ребятни, включая одного мелкого безлошадного самурая, залипала около него как можно дольше. 

\- Мистер Саган, один из двух. Очень рад наконец-то с вами повидаться, - с удовольствием сказал шведский пижон вместо приветствия. Акцент у него был сильнее, чем у Кайсы, но по-японски он говорил уверенно. Мне, в отличие от некоторых, болтать за жизнь и притворяться счастливым совсем не хотелось. Я перекинул плащик Аки поперек локтя и отозвался: 

\- Слушаю.

Полисен поднял белую с проседью бровь, как будто удивился отсутствию у собеседника манер. Шиш с ним, перетопчется. 

\- Вы чертовски неуловимы, мистер Саган, Боец Зеро, - он прищурился. - Где ваша Жертва? Нас сильно беспокоит эта манера то появляться, то исчезать, как у себя дома. Еще немного, и мы подумаем, что вы представляете опасность, и вынуждены будем применить силу. Почему вы прибыли не вместе и куда пропали сразу после, чтобы потом снова оказаться тут как тут, вместо сгинувшей Жертвы? Границу ни один из вас больше не пересекал. Объяснитесь. 

Я очень приязненно улыбнулся, чтоб дядька понял, как ему тут рады. Как зубу мудрости, который конкретно у Зеро болеть не болит, но на нервы здорово действует. 

\- Нечего объяснять, Полисен-сан, увы. Йоджи гуляет, а у меня свидание. Хотите подержать свечку? 

\- Ваша любовь с первого взгляда получила Вызов и сейчас сражается, - глазом не моргнув, сообщил любитель потрепаться.

У меня внутри похолодело. Вот, значит, что это был за звонок. Какая, оказывается, из засранки отличная актриса - так упорхнула, что я ничего не заподозрил. Хотя, возможно, она и сама не поняла, пока в Системе не очутилась. Грязно играют, гады. 

\- Моя любовь с первого взгляда раздаст вам пинка столько раз, сколько вы её вызовете. Лучше берегите кадры и не лезьте, - я подошел на полшага и очень хмуро, негромко посоветовал. - Подождёте, и все проблемы сами собой пройдут, как насморк. Вам скандала не надо.

Безымянный швед не смутился и не отошёл, а так же негромко пообещал:

\- Мы заставим вас позвать свою Жертву, мистер Саган. И тогда не будет никакого скандала. Мы хорошо знаем свои обязанности и отправим вас отсюда тилль хельветет обоих, без права вернуться. Будете вздыхать о фрёкен Айзава на расстоянии. 

Он круто развернулся и через несколько размашистых шагов исчез в переплетении теней от мелко трепещущих листьев. Я выдохнул и на негнущихся ногах дошел до скамейки. Ты гонялся в салочки с каким-то местным пацаном, нисколько не страдая от языкового барьера. Увидев меня, постучал своего нового кореша по плечу и прибежал, с ногами забираясь туда, где обычно сидят другими частями тела. Хвостатыми и бесхвостыми. 

\- Нацу-нии, что это был за дед?

Я хлопнул себя по коленке, и ты тут же залез верхом, крепко обхватывая ручонками за шею. Волновался, видимо.

\- Заметил, шкет? 

\- Ага, противный такой. Это наш враг?

\- Да не, - я быстро набрал Кайсу, но та не отвечала. – Дорогу спросил, заблудился.

Ты дернул меня за ухо под осточертевшей насмерть шапкой. В трубке приятный женский голос талдычил что-то по-шведски. Дозвониться до Аки тоже не получалось. «Не наврал, падла», - подумал я, зло нажимая сброс. Пора было валить отсюда домой - после Боя Безраздельные наверняка рванут туда. Причем, валить, не перемещаясь, а ногами. Иначе ты окажешься в Системе раньше времени. 

\- Сам ведь дороги не знаешь, Нацу-нии. 

\- Вот поэтому он и расстроился. Видел, как бодро свалил? 

\- Как волшебник. Раз, и нету, - ты отстранился, лукаво улыбаясь, демонстрируя невиннейшие ямочки на щеках, которые служили тебе пропуском много куда даже без применения Силы. Рожа была довольная. Мол, заценил, да, какой у меня орлиный глаз? Я очень заценил. 

\- Домой пора, Йоджи.

Ты встрепенулся:

\- А где Нингё-чан? 

\- Вот дома и есть. Готовит полдник настоящего викинга, - твое сравнение меня порядком развеселило, видимо у нас обоих на Аки мозги похожим образом сработали.

\- С сосисками? – поинтересовался ты, спрыгивая на землю и готовый стартануть бегом через весь Скансен до парома. И пробежал бы, без сомнения, как настоящий электровеник. Ты же Жертва. В тебе много энергии, а сейчас, когда ей нет выхода, необходимость сбросить лишку, видимо, проявляется именно так – в беготне. Ничего, Йоджи, если моя задумка верна, к вечеру все станет на круги своя. Мелкий ты мне нравишься, но взрослого все равно не хватает, и иногда, на короткие… нет, на очень длинные пару секунд где-то внутри схватывает с отчаянной силой. Я всегда знал, что ты занимаешь в моей жизни первое место, что решения все тоже принимаешь ты, и что люблю я только тебя. Это естественно для Бойца так же, как дышать. Это естественно для человека, который является правой рукой и опорой того, с кем делит и хлеб, и кровать – честно, с удовольствием, с готовностью. Не только из-за Имени, а просто. На мой взгляд, ты этого заслуживаешь. 

Но вот как это - принимать решения так, чтобы не наворотить дел, я до сих пор не знал. Спасибо Нелюбимым, теперь у меня появился шанс почувствовать на собственной шкуре. Я не создан для таких вещей, и порядком плох в них, Йоджи, но теперь, когда какие-то черти накачали, сделаю все, что в моих силах. И для большого тебя, и для маленького. 

\- Зафанател от сосисок, шкет? – я хмыкнул, берясь за протянутую руку. – Не знаю, может, и с сосисками. 

***

Безраздельные оказались дома. Кайса мерила шагами кухню, и от гнева ее лицо сделалось еще бледнее, чем обычно. Не помогало даже солнце, щедро светящее сквозь легкую занавеску на окне. Залитое золотисто-желтым помещение выглядело предельно безмятежно, и так же предельно безмятежным не являлось. Аки с порога вцепилась в нас обоих, глазищи у нее были огромные и перепуганные:

\- Мы думали, вас забрали! 

\- Нормально, - ответил я, стряхивая кеды у двери и передавая тебя с рук на руки. От метро самурай вспомнил про коня, и ему захотелось проехаться верхом. - Сами как?

\- Нас вызвали, - процедила Боец, - но дрались как бестолочи. Сразу было понятно, что отвлекают. 

\- Кайса отлично их проучила, - похвасталась мелкая, смущая тебя донельзя своими объятиями. Ты краснел, стеснялся, но на пол не просился, видимо чувствовал чужую тревогу. – Слава богу, что вы целы и добрались. Мы переместились, когда Бой закончился, но вас там уже не было.

\- Пришлось валить, - сняв шапку и освободив хвост, я налил воды из-под крана в стакан, побулькал и залпом выпил. – Приходил соглядатай от ваших, Йоджи не видел, но меня вызовут точно. Хотят, понимаете ли, с нами обоими одновременно познакомиться. Гостеприимные, охренеть какие. 

\- Мы поможем, - хмуро сообщила Кайса, бегло проводя рукой по стриженым волосам.

\- Не придется. Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы все вернуть. 

Они замолчали и переглянулись.

\- Кайса-сан, ты умеешь накладывать Заклинания без Системы?

Она нахмурилась и, бросив расхаживать туда-сюда, замерла у стола. 

\- Получится слабее, чем в Системе.

\- Поэтому мне нужна будет помощь. Нельзя пускать туда Йоджи до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что его легко найти.

Кто знает, какая полуправда будет ждать нас на той стороне. Я не сказал этого вслух, но ощущение мимолетного, обманчивого покоя и абсолютной тишины перед бурей повисло в воздухе, реальное, как ветерок, дующий в форточку.

\- Нацуо-кун, может, ты сначала объяснишь, к чему такие предосторожности? – Аки усадила тебя на высокий стул, но ты спрыгнул оттуда, подбежал ко мне и вцепился в ногу. Переживал. Чувствовал, что что-то назревает. Глотая нехороший ком, вставший поперек глотки, я положил ладонь на светло-зеленую макушку, как раз между дернувшихся ушей. Нет уж, фиг кто что с тобой сделает, пока я тут.

\- Если все произойдет так же, как в прошлый раз, то в Системе нас раскидает. Встретиться нужно будет так быстро, как только возможно. Связь в спячке, через нее найти друг друга не получится. Поэтому я хочу повесить на нас обоих маяки. 

Кайса поджала губы, машинально барабаня пальцами по столу, и кивнула:

\- Разумно.

\- Так как придется это делать перед открытием, то маяки будут слабые и могут пропасть или не сработать. Там, - пояснил я, попытавшись изобразить где «там», но жест вышел резкий и бессмысленный, - полная чехарда. Поэтому мы наложим их дважды. Один поверх другого. Я ни разу не пробовал, но в теории Заклинание должно выйти сильнее. И если действие прекратится, то вы сможете возобновить его отсюда. 

\- Саган, ты псих, - утвердительно сообщила старшая Безраздельная. - Что, если это не сработает?

Я сцепил зубы. Действительно, могло пролететь. Могло. Но это был именно тот случай, когда возникла острая необходимость выбирать за двоих. И потом отвечать за сделанный выбор.

\- Сработает, - сказал я. Потом почесал мягкое, прижатое к башке кошачье ухо и спросил: - Шкет, у тебя фломастеры и тетрадка есть? 

В ногу недовольно буркнуло:

\- Альбом есть. Там чужие картинки и еще немного места осталось. 

\- Неси. 

Ты заворчал, но за альбомом сбегал. В конце, перед пестрой коркой с какими-то шариками и неописуемой расцветки слоном действительно осталось несколько пустых листов. Я вырвал пару и на одном вывел фломастером иероглиф «Самурай», а на втором «Конь». Потом посадил тебя прямо на стол, чтобы не одни мы всё видели.

\- Новое спецзадание, напарник. 

Светло-зеленый хвост задергался, ты поджал ноги, сощурился и уточнил:

\- Страшное?

\- Может быть. Но ты постарайся не бояться, Йоджи. Сейчас нарисуем тебе знак и мне знак. Потом, скорее всего, мы попадем в незнакомое место, там ты должен сидеть и не высовываться, - я легонько щелкнул сморщенный нос, - даже если покажется, что увидел кого-то знакомого, или будут звать и выманивать. Надо очень хорошо спрятаться, как партизан на вражеской территории, понял?

Ты кивнул.

\- Если увидишь знак коня – пробирайся навстречу, но так чтобы никому не бросаться в глаза. Если выходить окажется опасно, то сиди и жди. И очень четко зови меня, только не вслух. Про себя достаточно. 

\- Я понял, Нацу-нии. Только ты долго не ходи, ладно? 

\- Как можно быстрее, Йоджи, обещаю.

Я не хотел думать, что случится, если в Системе ты все забудешь, как было со мной. Но даже если и так, то маяк все равно сработает, и ками-сама, только бы тебе хватило везения как можно дольше оставаться незамеченным, куда бы нас не занесло! Я пожал вспотевшую холодную ладошку – боишься все-таки, конечно боишься, – и начал Заклинание:

\- Самурай – это его меч, его сила и его конь. Когда меч сломан, а силы на исходе, конь спасет самурая. 

Воздух под пальцами знакомо ожил и засветился, теплый, подрагивающий от соприкосновения с Силой. Это было привычно и правильно, это было то, что я умел лучше всего. 

\- От копий, от ран, от колдовства унесу тебя, маленький господин. Под копытами ветер, тысяча ри пролетает за прыжок. Я слышу Зов и вижу тебя там, где никто не увидит. 

Ярко-желтые иероглифы коротко выстрелили вверх, вспыхнули под потолком, как фестивальные шутихи, и осели, просачиваясь сквозь одежду, медленно впитываясь в кожу на животе.

\- Щекотно, - поделился ты, заглядывая за шиворот. Бесполезно, Йоджи, вне Системы не увидишь.  
Кайса, хмурясь, внимательно изучила написанное на листах, четыре раза повторила, возя пальцем прямо по бумаге, а потом сказала несколько отрывисто-коротких фраз по-шведски. Между ее ладоней вырос голубой светящийся шар, подвижный и потрескивающий. Безраздельная с силой хлопнула быстро вращающуюся сферу, и брызнувшее в разные стороны мерцающее крошево закрутилось, складываясь в нужные знаки. Позвоночник обдало прохладой, как в спину дунуло – второй маяк встал на место. 

\- Все, девчонки, спасибо. Момент истины. Держите хвосты пистолетами, - хмыкнув и развернувшись задом, я беззастенчиво продемонстрировал, как это делается, за что тут же отхватил легкий поджопник от Аки. Пустяк, а от поджопника полегчало. Уши предательски дернулись, пришлось крепко взять тебя за руку. Один струхнувший «господин» схватился за нее от всей души, что было, в принципе, понятно. Намечалась нехилая заварушка.

Я уже готов был загрузить Систему, как вдруг весь дом загудел. Гулко и протяжно, подобно исполинскому растревоженному монстру, вылезающему из бетона после тысячелетней спячки. Стены завибрировали, и послышалось отчетливое: «Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!» - пять раз. 

Охнув, ты задрожал и спрятал башку мне под кофту, как в панцирь. Черепашка-Йоджи. Быстро и жарко задышал, обхватив ручонками за пояс. Кинув взгляд на Безраздельных, замерших в солнечном луче, как две красивые неживые, гипсово-белые статуэтки, я глухо констатировал очевидное:

\- Вызов. Надо идти. 

Кайса отмерла первой:

\- Пять Пар. Один не пойдешь, Саган. 

\- Пойду, - ответил я, бережно, но уверенно отстраняя тебя и пытаясь вручить ценный груз засуетившейся "мамочке" под сопротивляющееся "Нацу-нии!". - Пока я один, сильно бить не будут, а то потом проблем не оберешься. Поорут, нахамят и свалят. Зато если шкет попадётся, то нам обоим крышка. Скрутят и в лабораторию ногами вперед, никакая дипломатия не поможет. 

\- Может, пронесет?

\- Не пронесет. Мы искусственные, малейший повод - и привет.

Они помрачнели, кивая. Не согласны, но сделают. Я хлопнул Аки по худому плечику.

\- Вернусь - будем одного ушастого расколдовывать, а то он что-то в памперсах засиделся.

***

Пар оказалось действительно пять, все - сотрудники намозолившего «Полисен», судя по форменным нашивкам на лацканах. Лица видны были только у двоих, но утреннего деда в пределах видимости не чувствовалось. Сворачивая в переулок между домами, где вся гопа гостеприимно поджидала меня, фоня Силой на весь район, я подумал, что это отстойно смахивает на корейского «Хон Гиль Дона», которого мы с тобой смотрели под поп-корн, и который показался мне нелогичным до безумия. Кто в здравом уме будет так нарываться, если можно придумать обходной план? Утешало только то, что в данном случае другие варианты быстрого реагирования на этот их полицейский вброс отсутствовали. 

Так что, может, я еще не совсем дебил. 

\- Зеро, - недовольно выцедила молодая, крашеная в рыжий девчонка. Судя по голосу, она умудрилась прокурить себе половину легких до такой степени, что никакая Сила уже не спасала. Расскажу Агацуме, пожалуй, пусть имеет ввиду. – Почему один? 

Я заложил руки в карманы и раздраженно замотал хвостом из стороны в сторону. 

\- А чего, вдесятером на двоих почетнее, чем на одного? Удобные у вас тут стандарты.

Кто-то в отдаленной тени нелицеприятно высказался. Слов разобрать не удалось, но суть была понятна. Ох, и поржу, пока дерусь, ни черта не понимая по-шведски. Не похоже, что кроме подрастающей дымососки кто-то в состоянии говорить на японском. 

\- Позовешь свою Жертву, и Боя не будет.

Я кивнул и зло осклабился, чувствуя, как бурлит внутри ищущая выхода Сила. Конечно, не будет, жди да радуйся. Гадам веры нет. 

\- Моя Жертва слишком занята, чтобы гонять на разборки с отбросами, у которых разговаривать умеет одна соплюха на всех. 

Рыжая вскипела, как чайник-подросток с розочкой на крышке и свистком на носу, по-пацански плюнула на асфальт, не без удовольствия выговаривая: 

\- Зеро, мы вызываем тебя на Битву Заклинаний. 

\- Принимаю. 

Стены вокруг крутанулись, обтекая черным, как расплавленная смола, единственный фонарь-гриб поблизости расколотило вдребезги резким, будоражащим выбросом Силы. Стеклянная крошка белым полупрозрачным облачком осела вниз. Мелкие волоски встали дыбом, щекоча кожу. Я подобрался, пружиня на полусогнутых, впечатываясь подошвами твоих кед в густо-синий пол Системы. 

\- Мы Беззаконные, любые правила нам не указ, - начала рыжая, хватая за руку бледного мужика с рожей вивисектора. 

Я сжал левую ладонь в кулак, быстро чертя иероглиф, пока они не успели пробрехаться. Яркие линии со свистом вспыхнули в темноте. Правила не указ? Как удачно, мне тоже. 

\- Вы Беззаконные на службе у закона. Согласие служить кощунственно для вас, примите в наказание весь гнев своей природы! 

Они заорали, не успев закончить формулу. В Системе появилась огромная каменная женщина с повязкой на лице. Она наклонилась, скрежеща и загораживая неровные блики под потолком, как будто закрыла собой целое небо, и, не дрогнув, хлопнула каменной, размером в полдома ладонью по Беззаконным. Мелкие градины битого асфальта рванули вверх, сгорая в воздухе, как метеориты в атмосфере, раздался надсадный вопль, и они исчезли: и женщина, и малолетняя пепельница со своим Бойцом. 

В Системе поднялся гвалт и топот, тени остальных четырех Пар окружили меня со всех сторон.

\- Куда ты их дел?! – послышалось из вязкого синего сумрака по-английски, около уха свистнуло, еще раз, и меня окатило падающим ниоткуда кипящим потоком. Я улыбнулся, с удовольствием слизывая с кожи солоноватую от пота каменную пыль. Щит прикрыл меня только наполовину, еще половину снесло, открывая спину. Ошпаренные мышцы одеревенели, а ноги оказались в оковах. Не страшно.

\- Съел. 

Кто-то опять заорал, и со всех сторон посыпался целый шквал Заклинаний, превращаясь в пестрящее месиво Сил. Воздух колыхнуло осязаемым жаром. Воющие волны понеслись сплошным кольцом, взрывая землю вместе с поднимающимся рваными гребнями асфальтом.

\- Я пустота. Во мне нет запахов и звуков. Всё канет в бесконечное ничто. 

Звуки пропали. Стремительная лавина, натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду, замерла и с очень тихим «Пам…» изошла облаком сизого пепла, медленными хлопьями растворяющегося в воздухе. Оковы тоже исчезли, но двигаться мне было трудно благодаря вышедшему из строя тылу. 

Полисен выжидательно затихли. Думали, будет проще, но я оказался злым и сильным. Жалко только, что без тебя этой силы надолго не хватит. 

\- Ты совершил преступление, - сказало тем же голосом, который спросил, куда делась девочка-сигарета и её унылый ручной палач. На свет, цокая каблуками, вышли две бесцветные тетки за сорок, явно из местных. Еще одни парламентеры. Первых подставили, и за вторых не боятся, какие молодцы. 

\- Преступление – выставлять больше трех Пар против Бойца в Авторежиме, - сказал я на очень ломаном английском. Дуэльный кодекс им всем в глотки. – Это самозащита. Во время неё можно убить. Да и вообще можно. 

\- Значит ты их убил? 

Я пожал плечами. Я действительно не имел понятия, крутанулись Беззаконные в колесе Сансары, или еще не успели. Это решит их собственное поруганное Имя.

\- Может да. Может нет. 

Тетки одинаково вскинулись, как спортсменки синхронного плаванья. Засветились обе, худыми потусторонними свечками, и зашептали на шведском, чтобы только свои поняли. Речь звучала бегло, отрывисто, с дефективной «р». Похоже на молитву. Среди неразборчивого бормотания прозвучало «Миа», «Магда» и английское «Harmless». Я заржал. 

\- Э, бабульки, вы не Безвредные, вы тупые. Лучше даже не пробуйте. 

Вместо ответа подворотню озарило теплое белое сияние, в центре которого что-то шло и пело, очень мелодично, ласково, в переплетении красивых и каких-то нездешних голосов слышалось: "О-о-о... Adoramus te Domine". Я вспомнил, как мы с тобой в первый раз отпраздновали Рождество вне Школы. Ты тогда обожрался снега, хватая его горстями прямо из сугроба, и засипел, как висельник уже часа через три. Мне пришлось пинками загонять тебя в койку, пока Агацума нас обоих к ней не привязал, и греть, греть, греть без остановки. Жарко целовать в шею потрескавшимися на холоде губами, обещая что так быстрее пройдет. 

Кто-то обнял меня и прижался, лишая возможности шевелиться. Из груди ярко полыхнуло, вышибая дух, я сморгнул наваждение, и увидел, что меня оплетают со всех сторон белоснежные до слепоты длиннорукие куклы с масками на месте лиц. Маски улыбались пустыми полумесяцами ртов, и из провалов тянуло смертельным морозом. Под кукольными пальцами, которые ласково смыкались, пережимая гортань, расплавленным металлом горел ошейник. Руки и ноги тоже не шевелились. 

\- Мы покараем тебя милосердием, убийца, - сообщила одна из Безвредных, которая - непонятно. Куклы зашевелились, переговариваясь, выпуская в невидимые, бесконечные небеса Системы столпы света. Я почувствовал, что вот-вот задохнусь, ослепну на второй глаз, что меня порвет на клочки, и затвердил про себя, как мантру: "Начало и конец всего сущего - бесконечная пустота, абсолютный Ноль. В нем нет ни злобы, ни милосердия. Я отрицаю". У меня осталось мало Силы, но Заклинание сработало - куклы, причитая, порхнули прочь, и закружили легкой крылатой завесой, не смея переступить невидимую черту всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Я упал на колени, упираясь ладонями в покореженный асфальт, и жадно, хрипя, глотнул воздуха. Оковы не исчезли, говорить можно было только шепотом. Вечно какая-нибудь падла пытается меня придушить, как сглазили! Я зло сплюнул под ноги марионеткам в балахонах и, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги, звеня цепями, как каторжник, зашептал настолько громко, насколько сумел:

\- Безвредные карать не могут, вы ошиблись. И милости возмездие чуждо, оружие чуждо, смерть чужда. Я научу вас, как миловать. Я вас прощаю. 

Раздался визг, как при ускоренной прокрутке аудио, и куклы ринулись обниматься со своими хозяйками, облепив тех в несколько слоев. Было похоже на огромный снежный ком. Не убьют. Но из строя выведут надолго. Я разодрал ослабший ошейник немеющими от недостатка Силы пальцами. Вниз по груди и по спине потекло медленно, липко. Минус две. Еще три. Я понимал, что они нарушили кодекс, напав таким количеством, и всерьез, без праздного препирательства, и что единственный их способ отбрехаться потом от японских Школ – убрать свидетеля. Мол, сам совал башку в пасть скандинавским рыбинам, простите, досовался. А уцелевшим шведам, конечно, местные умельцы в башках подправят, не подкопаешься.

Из темноты вылетел сноп зеленоватых стрел, я выставил щит, но он вышел слишком слабый, и несколько попало в цель. Красивые древка искрили, торча из тела, как воткнутые в торт бенгальские огни. Только что спавшие оковы вернулись на место. Почетные украшения, мать их так. Я попытался выдрать хотя бы одну, но не получилось, цепи не давали даже руки поднять. Противники, почувствовав себя в безопасности, показались из тени. Я не стал их разглядывать. Не хотелось. Голоса приближались, как крышка гроба к роже покойника, и мне оставалось порадоваться, что, скорее всего, если они меня отделают, при заснувшей Связи тебя шарахнет несильно. 

Бенгальские огоньки полыхнули и истлели, грудь обожгло. За спиной послышались коротенькие шажочки, и у меня сердце обвалилось. Иероглиф «Конь» горел, как вживленная в тело фигурная лампа, и прямо из него медленно-медленно вырастала белая нить Связи. 

Сила потекла в меня жаркой волной, омывая с головы до пяток, как бесконечное марево-море, в котором можно дышать, можно расправить плечи, зная, что сейчас ты на своем месте. И простоишь тут еще миллион лет, если понадобится. 

В ногу вцепилось, дернуло рваную штанину. 

\- Нацу-нии – жопа! Нельзя одному драться, это самурай – герой, а не конь, - заявил ты, выглядывая вперед. – Я пришел, теперь победим их. 

Я улыбнулся, чувствуя, что искалеченное тело оживает. Не знаю, как ты понял, что нужно сделать, не знаю, как ты пробрался в Систему, не заблудившись в кошмаре. Но «победим их», - это был Приказ, прокатившийся по Связи знакомо и правильно. Противники подступали ближе, и в космической черноте Системы замелькали первые вспышки готовых полететь в лицо чужих Заклинаний. Красный сполох, оранжевый, фиолетовый… Неважно. Ты опять нашел меня первым. Как тогда, когда полупустую лабораторию затрясло от взявшегося ниоткуда грома. Спасительного грома.

Я положил ладонь между теплых, воинственно стоящих домиками кошачьих ушей. Говорят, новые миры рождаются в грозу. В слепящем свете молний, среди сталкивающихся тяжелых туч, грохочущих так, что бесконечное разрушение оборачивается бесконечным созиданием. Новые миры рождаются в абсолютной пустоте, в точке Ноля. Под звуки живительной грозы. 

Я поднял руку и коротко прошептал:

\- Гроза. 

И вокруг взметнулся шквальный ветер, раздирая в клочья все, что попадалось ему на пути, росчерки молний до краев наполнили сферу Системы, гудя электричеством, как высоковольтная линия. Кругом полыхало под утробный громовой рокот – точно такой же, как тогда, когда ты не дал мне исчезнуть в комнате с капельницей на двери. Мы стояли в самом центре шторма, невредимые, как хозяева нашего личного, нового мира, который готов был возникнуть под бесконечно грохочущее крещендо. 

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Мне показалось, очень много. Когда гроза закончилась, и вокруг стихло, Система лопнула, ударяя по глазам мягким вечерним светом и звуками малолюдной улицы. Проехала машина с играющей в магнитоле музыкой, незнакомая песня гаркнула голосом какого-то поп-певца и, медленно стихая, растворилась между домами.

Пары «Полисен» лежали на асфальте, все пять, и дышали. Я не видел – чувствовал. Сзади послышались знакомые голоса – Безраздельные подтянулись вовремя, чтобы встать рядом со мной непробиваемой футбольной стенкой, загораживая тебя. Мне даже оглянуться не удалось. На углу улицы, в нескольких шагах от нас стоял тот самый дед из Скансена.

\- Мистер Саган, вы удивительный человек, - сказал он, разводя руками, как будто я время спросил, а у него с собой не оказалось часов. Всего-то. – Мы подобрали сбалансированные по силам Пары, чтобы заставить вас позвать Жертву Зеро. Но, увы, этого оказалось недостаточно. Семь Лун неплохо тренируют кадры.

\- Ваших людей, - сипло ответил я, сплевывая кровью на асфальт, и опираясь на железобетонный локоть Кайсы, - было как раз, чтоб я сдох. Но я не сдох из принципа. 

Он покачал головой.

\- Что вы, мистер Саган, мои подчиненные ни в коем случае не убили бы вас. Скорее, дожали, чтобы вы прекратили упираться. 

\- Слушай дед. Ты послал на меня одного пять боевых Пар, это противозаконно и светит таким скандалом, что в ваши рожи будут плевать, не здороваясь. И если с кем-то из нас что-то случится, Семь Лун знают, где начинать рыть. 

 

Полисен улыбнулся, очень вежливо, натянуто, как тогда, в Стокгольмском зверинце. Но угрозы я больше не чувствовал. Возможно, сыграло роль присутствие свидетелей, возможно упоминание Школы его надоумило. Мне не хотелось думать, мне хотелось, чтобы все закончилось нахрен, и можно было лечь, не дергая и пальцем. Желательно в кровать. С тобой под боком. 

\- Я правильно понял, мистер Саган, что вы хотите договориться? 

\- Шаришь, дед.

\- Думаю, это возможно. Я дам вам время. Скажем, двое суток. В благодарность за то, что вы оставили моих людей в живых. Можете отдохнуть, завершить свои дела, - он хмыкнул, хлопая себя по внутреннему карману, - побыть с фрёкен Айзава. А потом мы будем вынуждены попрощаться с вами обоими, Зеро. Навсегда. 

\- Да ноги нашей больше тут… - начал я, но седеющий гад уже развернулся, исчезая в облачке пыли вместе с пятью улегшимися отдыхать Парами. Кайса подхватила меня подмышки – не женщина, крепость! – и чертова подворотня исчезла в легкой вспышке. Я еще успел подумать, что это высший пилотаж – перемещать кого-то, кроме своей Жертвы. У меня, например, толку бы не хватило. 

***

Я валялся в кресле, как кукла, набитая комьями земли. Руки и ноги были неподъемные, голова тоже, но мне не очень-то и хотелось совершать внеплановые марш-броски. Ни в туалет, ни в душ – никуда. С меня и без того сняли порванные тряпки, а все остальное – излишества. Аки, расстроенно щебеча, разрывалась между тем, что сделать сначала: плюхнуть пациенту на лицо мокрую губку, чтобы смыть грязь – розовое поролоновое добро она приволокла в веселом синем тазике, или, не мелочась, вылить с полбутылки знаменитой шведской водки, дезинфекции ради. Я сомневался во втором методе, всеми силами поддерживая первый, но сил осталось так себе, и активно возражать мне не давали.

Смотреть, как шустрая Безраздельная деятельно мельтешит, было тяжело, поэтому я смотрел на тебя. Это тоже было тяжело, однако взгляда отвести не получалось. Ты остался пятилетним. Мы побывали в Системе, причем не просто так, а в Бою на выживание. Связь вернулась, крепкая, полноценная, дающая почувствовать на том конце искреннее умиротворение сопящего в две дырки счастливца. Тебе разложили целый диван и укрыли большущим двуспальным одеялом, чтобы герой дня мог под ним ползать во сне – ты это дело любишь.

Мы сделали всё, что потребовалось в прошлый раз для снятия Заклинания. Но ты. Остался. Пятилетним. 

Кайса расхаживала по коридору с телефоном около уха, периодически останавливаясь и поджимая губы, как будто только что разоблачила чье-то крайнее непотребство. И время от времени бросала реплики, коротко кого-то отчитывая. Судя по всему, в таком ключе у них там происходило объяснение, что случилось на работе, пока Безраздельная-старшая вынуждена была отсутствовать. Остановившись напротив двери и рявкнув в трубку напоследок, она бросила мобильник на тумбочку, приземляясь в кресло напротив, закидывая ноги прямо в тапках на низенький журнальный столик. Потом раздраженно пояснила:

\- Идиотер.

Я сморгнул. Вода с губки стекла по лбу прямо в глаз.

\- Втянул я вас. 

Безраздельные одновременно наклонили башки, одна в одну сторону, другая в другую. Кайса несолидно хрюкнула в махровый рукав халата, стараясь не слишком шуметь. Очень кстати, учитывая только что отведенную беседу на повышенных тонах. 

\- Шутишь, Саган? Да с нас теперь пылинки будут сдувать, чтобы ты там у себя в Японии держал рот на замке. И дергать по пустякам перестанут. – Она недобро хмыкнула. - То-то мои косяки обрадуются. 

\- Кайса – такая строгая начальница, так хорошо прикидывается, - тонко улыбнувшись, сообщила Аки, отряхивая худенькие ручки над тазиком. «Строгая начальница» дернула уголком рта и отвернулась. Я не взялся бы определить, был ли это бред наяву – от усталости, или нет, но мне показалось, что она покраснела.

\- Ты лучше скажи, что с ребенком делать? Еще раз попробовать в Системе, когда очухаетесь? 

Я посмотрел на нее в упор. Очень светлые, льдистые глаза были полны понимания того, что гнездилось в головах у нас всех, но не произносилось вслух. Видимо, почетная привилегия возлагалась на меня, как на самого заинтересованного. Звук воды из выжимаемой, клубнично-розовой губки показался мне умиротворяющим – струйка сбежала в таз с очень домашним коротеньким: «Ур-р-р!». Мозги были кристально ясны, как вымытое стеклышко. 

\- Нормальный из меня папка, вроде. 

Кайса сказала: «О…», хотела возразить, но быстро сдулась. Я улыбнулся, глядя, как ты обнимаешь старого волосатого медведя, явно прибереженного с детства то ли одной Безраздельной, то ли второй. Мне было немного не по себе, но я знал, что это пройдет. Если нужно так, то пусть остается так. В конце концов, помня, как мы росли, болтаясь между лабораторией и Школой страшненькими заводными игрушками, которых сделали и испугались, я не мог страдать из-за того, что тебе выпал второй шанс. 

И, опять, тоже ведь нехилая возможность - подарить тебе нормальное детство. Я подарю. Это будет самой справедливой вещью на свете. 

\- Нацуо-кун, - позвала Аки, щупая мне ребра, как будто пересчитать собралась.

\- Чего?

\- Тут так попало, шрамы останутся. Но ты не переживай, это мужчину украшает! Да и свести можно, если совсем не нравится, – закивав сама себе, она промокнула губкой сбоку и слева. – А один даже красивый. Цветочками. 

\- Ками-сама, какими еще цветочками? – простонал я, устало прикрывая глаз. До шрамов мне было как до лампочки. Парой больше, парой меньше, нафиг без разницы. Твоими стараниями они заживают на мне лучше, чем на собаке, почти все.

Мелкая оптимистично объяснила:

\- На сливовую ветку похоже. По-моему, неплохо на память оставить, а? Нацуо-кун?

Дальше я не слушал. Кляня все на свете, я встал, доковылял до дивана, где ты дрых без задних ног, пуская слюни на морду медведю, залез под одеяло, упав башкой на подушку, прижался ближе к своей маленькой Жертве и затих. Аки попыталась начать выяснение обстоятельств, но Боец оказалась умнее. Через несколько негромких фраз на шведском свет в комнате погас, и дверь аккуратно прикрылась с той стороны. Ты завозился, и волевым усилием, не просыпаясь, пихнул меня на спину, заполз сверху, отрубившись в позе мелкой морской звезды. Руки-ноги свесил по разные стороны. Я положил ладонь тебе на спину.

Чертовы сливы. 

***

Из сна меня выдернул писк мобильника, который бодро заголосил, забытый в кармане штанов. Штаны были брошены на диванный подлокотник, так что тянуться пришлось бы недалеко, но выныривать из медленной утренней дремы, теплой и тягучей, как свежеприготовленная патока, не хотелось от слова вообще. Регенерационный сон отступал неохотно. Дышать было тяжело, видимо, за ночь ты отдавил мне все, что можно, инстинктивно прижавшись мелкой тушкой к боевым отметинам. Отметины чесались, тело ощущалось, как большая онемевшая подушка, и я упрямо не собирался даже глаз открывать, даже пытаться рукой пошевелить. И сотовый брать, естественно, не собирался тоже. Поорёт и перестанет. 

Телефон действительно замолчал, и я начал медленно погружаться обратно, в состояние блаженного безмозглого покоя, но спустя минуту запиликало опять. 

На животе беспокойно завозились, длинно шурхнуло одеяло, перетягиваясь на сторону, штаны, стащенные с подлокотника, грохнулись вниз. Пикнула кнопка приёма и очень недовольный, хриплый со сна голос сказал:

\- Соби… чтоб тебя черти сожрали. 

В башку как резануло. 

Этого не могло быть. 

Или могло? 

Наверное, я спал, бредил, мне мерещилось – что угодно. Никаких чудес. Я материалист. Но не пацану же посылать Агацуму куда подальше? Я распахнул глаз, моментально проснувшись до состояния «вскочить и убедиться».

Это действительно был ты. Взрослый, с гнездом растрепанных волос на голове, с оставшимися сувенирами в виде кошачьих ушей, с родинкой над скулой, сонный, недовольный, раскрашенный розовым пролежнем через всю щеку, руку и половину груди. Я быстрым движением перехватил тонкое запястье и наткнулся на светло-карий, абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд. 

\- Да все нормально, вы там офонарели совсем? – укоризненно попенял ты трубке, но смотрел при этом на меня. - Мы спим. Нет, утро!.. Ничего не знаю, когда выспался, тогда и утро… Соби, приедем – расскажем, блин. 

Связь раздраженно натянулась, видимо, Агацума хотел знать всё, и прямо сейчас, а ты был не в настроении для долгих рассказов. Еще бы. Я посмотрел на указательный палец, постукивающий по корпусу трубки, раз, другой, третий, и мне вдруг показалось, что в голове что-то сдвигается. Потоком хлынули картинки, сменяющие друг друга, как мультик, пестрые, быстрые, полные запахов, звуков и чьих-то разговоров. Я вспомнил, что после коротенького: «Пуф» в гостиничном номере, чуть не грохнулся на пол в куче собственной, ставшей огромной одежды. И что вы со мной потом носились. Мамочку Аки, ворчащую Кайсу, очень заботливого тебя, успевшего огрести по полной программе. Как будто познакомился со всеми вами заново. 

Щелкнул отбой. Ты с самого начала как лежал наполовину на мне, наполовину на диване, так и остался. Даже руку не отнял, только передвинул ее, чтобы ухватить хотя бы мой палец. По лицу я понял – мы оба помним. Вместе с вновь обретенной детской памятью мир стал напоминать какой-то сюр. 

\- Охренеть. 

Ты прищурился и вместо «здрасьте» раздельно выговорил:

\- Меня бесит. Слово. «Шкет»!

И от души сгреб в кулак мое ухо, с силой дергая за него. Комнату мотнуло туда-сюда, как стекляшку в калейдоскопе. Но вслед за этим на бледное лицо наползла тень, ты осекся, закусив губу, светлые брови съехались над переносицей. Рука на ухе задрожала и разжалась. 

– Никогда больше так не делай, понял, Нацу? Я тебе запрещаю. Это Приказ. Да если бы… Мать твою! Ты хоть представляешь… нет, ты тупой идиот, и не представляешь. Дебил недоношенный.

«Дебил недоношенный» вышло такое тихое, что я едва услышал. 

\- Все хорошо, Йоджи. 

\- Нет, не хорошо! – кончики светло-зеленых волос быстро и холодно мазнули по животу, ты вспыхнул, резко садясь на диване, как будто сейчас треснешь по подушке со злости. Но потом медленно, словно весь пыл разом растерял, отвернулся к окну. Поджал ноги, сгребая одеяло в пучок. Стал похож на большой ватный шар с ушами. – Сначала эта хрень с работой. Потом Нелюбимые. Потом автоответчик, черт бы его побрал. И вчерашнее. Да я долбанусь раньше, чем доживу до этой утки твоей… с памперсами для пенсионеров. 

Серое туманное утро за окном сделало твой силуэт похожим на рисунок Соби. Я знал, что нам нужно много друг другу сказать, но не ожидал, что это будет так сразу. Видимо, невысказанное подгрызало одного умника изнутри уже давно. Зябко ежась, ты бухнулся лицом в одеяло и глухо буркнул:

\- Думаешь, мне все равно, да?

\- Нет, Йоджи, не думаю. 

Мы помолчали.

\- Я привык к мысли, что ничего не случится. Что потом еще будет время, и на тебя, и на все остальное, а пока нужно еще постараться. Тем пообещать, этим пообещать, кучу всего сделать. И вот…

Кончик хвоста, торчащий из-под одеяла, забил по кровати. Я поднялся, с усилием стряхивая пост-боевое оцепенение и подполз ближе, садясь так, чтобы обнимать тебя сзади. Ты пах вчерашней грозой и детским шампунем «Без слез». Хлопковая пижама, естественно, ночью порвалась. Вклинившись замерзшими ладонями под одеяло, я перехватил тебя поперек живота, целуя выступающую косточку на голом плече. Она такая трогательная, что мне все время хочется её греть, Йоджи. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Издав сдавленный полу вздох - полу всхлип, ты быстро развернулся лицом ко мне. Глаза оказались болезненно сухие, огромные и глядели отчаянно. От того, как в кулаках мялся пододеяльник, становилось боязно не то за побелевшие пальцы, не то за целостность несчастной тряпки. 

\- Вчера мне показалось, что «потом» больше не будет. 

Я улыбнулся, с удовольствием стирая с горячей щеки невидимое пятно. 

\- Все будет, Йоджи. В следующий раз я просто скажу тебе вовремя. И ты тормознешь. 

Светлые пушистые уши встали торчком, выдавая хозяина с потрохами. Хозяину хотелось поверить. И придется поверить, потому что если он вытащил своего Бойца практически с того света два раза за два дня, то у меня уж точно хватит сил, чтобы следить, насколько все в норме. А беречь достигнутый консенсус будем оба. 

Ты хапнул меня за торчащий спросонья петух и сварливо ответил: 

\- Аналогично. Никаких ночных вызовов. А то убью нахрен, Нацу.

Улыбочка у тебя была зловредная, но взгляд потеплел. Я подумал, что обязательно выторгую у деда эту привилегию. 

За стеной по-гайдзински трепалось радио, важно вещая, видимо, новости. У меня под рукой мелко-мелко бился твой пульс. И Связь светилась ровно, почти беззвучно. Так, как надо. 

В коридоре послышался грохот, громкое словцо, приближающиеся шаги и дверь распахнулась:

\- Кто прилепил мне на пропуск жва… - увидев нас, одетая в офисный пиджак Кайса остановилась на полуслове, ухмыльнулась и сложила руки на груди. – Аки. У нас тут событие. Шкет вырос. 

Прикрываясь одеялом, типа стыдливо, ты ласково сказал:

\- Меня бесит слово «шкет».

И со снайперской точностью захреначил подушкой по замершим в проеме Безраздельным. 

***

Дома было темно. Мы вернулись в Токио, нагруженные вещами, как гастарбайтеры. Исчезнув из пасмурного дождливого дня в теплый, пахнущий улицей вечер. Окно, которое я так и не закрыл за тобой, светило мелкими городскими огоньками. Как рождественская елка. 

\- Кровать разобранная, - сказал ты, плюхаясь на чемоданы и вглядываясь в сумрачную синь. Силуэты мебели в комнате казались знакомыми и незнакомыми одновременно. Словно не несколько дней прошло, а целая тысяча лет.

\- Я очень быстро ушел. 

\- Ты всегда быстро уходишь, Нацу, не делай так больше. Я отучился пить кофе по утрам. 

Будильник на тумбочке мигнул какой-то ерундой вместо светящихся электронных цифр. Опять настройки сбились. Я повернулся. Ты сидел боком ко мне, вытянув ноги, как мальчишка, и смотрел вдаль, поверх многоэтажных свечек Акихабары. На медленно проступающие в небе, плохо видимые из-за пестрой иллюминации звезды. 

\- Не буду. Даже если кофе снова станет актуальным.

В темноте засмеялись, нечистоплотно скидывая обувь на тот самый ковер, который до сих пор считался неприкосновенным. 

\- Смотреть на него не могу! Серьезно, Нацу, после той дряни, что хлещет Кайса – не могу. Лучше уж твоя лимонная параша с сахаром. Сделаешь мне?

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Ага.

Я щелкнул тебя по задорно торчащему из башки петуху и пошел на кухню. Налил воды в чайник, стряхнул с верхней полки висячего шкафа коробку пакетиков заварки. Машинально. Как если бы тело помнило, что где, а мозг стал старше лет на десять, и жил уже там, в этом десятилетнем будущем. Связь сообщала, что тебя грузит примерно то же самое. Возможно, нам нужно будет наполнить наш дом новыми воспоминаниями и мелочами, чтобы он не отстал от хозяев на каком-нибудь крутом вираже времени. Но это очень, очень легко осуществить. 

\- Облом, Йоджи, сдох мой лимон, - сказал я громко, закрывая холодильник. Он походил на светящееся окно, но света не хотелось. Наша сегодняшняя темнота была полна уюта и предвкушения. Новый мир, возникший после Грозы, начал делаться реальнее. 

Шваркая найденными тапками по полу, ты дотопал до кухни и остановился в дверях.

\- Ладно, давай без него, а завтра вместе пойдем и купим. Вся жратва стухла, наверное. И вообще, у нас часы сломаны, надо сменить. 

Я вытащил из сушилки две случайные чашки, поставил на стол и кинул в каждую по пакетику.

\- Завтра будний день, умник. Среда. 

\- Звони деду и требуй свой отпуск. Если не даст, бери отгулы, - пушистая тапка негромко постучала об пол. Повисла пауза, в которой коротко хлопнул кнопкой вскипевший чайник.

\- А ваши чего?

\- «Нашим», - хмыкнул ты, - я отзвонился, пока вы с Аки-чан обжимались на прощание. Ох, Нацу, как они там орали! Беспрецедентно. Но это ничего, пусть привыкают хоть что-то сами делать. 

Я улыбнулся, протягивая страшному и ужасному начальнику чай, как заправская секретарша. Вечно так получается, то одно, Йоджи, то другое. На работе подрался, в Системе подрался. Самурай недоделанный. 

\- Огребешь ведь. 

\- Я уже огреб, - ты забрал чашку, но тут же отставил ее в сторону, таща меня к себе за карманы джинсов. - Больше не хочу. 

Лицо у тебя было серьезное. И теплое, если погладить пальцами. Я подумал, что в темноте можно не просто осязать - видеть кожей. Ты положил ладонь поверх моей, сильнее прижимая ее к щеке. Не хотел отпускать.

\- И что? В Австралию? 

\- Ну уж нет. Хватит заграницы. Ты не против, если дома останемся? Куму-сана поздравим, на катере покататься можно, в кафешку, в киношку, на источники, Нелюбимым накостылять… да мало ли чего. 

Улыбаясь, я прижал тебя к стене, хулигански выставив локоть сбоку от лица. Ты тепло фыркнул, прищуриваясь, и подался навстречу. И чтобы я уж совсем не сомневался, сунул руки мне под кофту, быстро шаря по спине, жадничая, как тот самый преступник, ворующий бриллиант Короны. Будто пытался убедиться, реальный у тебя Боец, или нет. 

Думаю, что ты еще некоторое время будешь пытаться. Может, месяц. Может больше. Но это сколько угодно. Я ведь на самом деле реальный, Йоджи, и не денусь никуда, даже если возьмешься гнать меня палкой.

Одна из ладоней оказалась теплой – левая, та, что до этого держала мою у щеки, а вторая – прохладной. Я поцеловал родинку на скуле, дыша тебе прямо в глаз. Ты дернул головой: «Щекотно же!» и засмеялся.

\- На Аогашиме есть старая слива, очень красивая. Но пока до нее дойдешь – извозишься по самую задницу. Хочешь рискнуть? 

Ты смолк. Взгляд у тебя сделался прямой и неотрывный, как будто я предлагал вовсе не сливу, а, не знаю… жизнь, возможно? Потом потянул вверх мягкий край кофты, вынуждая меня снять ее и бросить под ноги. И сказал, отвечая на все вопросы разом:

\- Хочу.


End file.
